


Guns n' Hoses

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel is a Tease, Dispatcher Bobby Singer, Dispatcher Rufus, Doctor Gabriel (Supernatural), Doppelganger, EMT Garth, EMT Jo Harvelle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Anna, Firefighter Castiel (Supernatural), Firefighter Hannah, Firefighter Inias, Firefighter Kevin Tran, Friendly Rivalry, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Abuse, Police Officer Ash, Police Officer Charlie Bradbury, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Prank Wars, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Tags as we go, destiel au, lots of teasing, not really enemies tho, sexy sparring, sheriff donna hanscum, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Firefighter Castiel and Police officer Dean have a 'friendly' rivalry and a whole lotta unresolved sexual tension. They love to tease and play pranks on one another. Each chapter will have moments where they need to work together or go to play a prank on the other department, or just go for drinks with the rest of the first responders. Eventually the sexual tension between them will get resolved.PRANK WARSSS and these boys will take any chance to make fun of the other.Most of these can be read as standalones.





	1. It's going to EXPLODE

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so each chapter will have a random storyline and most of these could probably be read as standalones. Mostly just Dean and Castiel annoying each other while simultaneously working together.
> 
> First idea credit goes to PallasPerilous, who states that 'it's always fun to start with something exploding' except it doesn't but the car burning was her idea. XD
> 
> Please ignore my mistakes as usual :D LOVE YOU GUYS

It’s three AM when the fire department’s sirens blare out. Castiel shoots up from his cot and runs to the pole out of reflex, he slides down and jumps into his gear. Kevin pops up beside him and quickly jumps into his own gear.

 

“What’s the situation?” Hannah asks as she runs over to get into her own gear.

 

Inias opens the door of the fire truck, “Car on fire.” He says climbing in.

 

Castiel hops into the driver’s seat and Kevin and Hannah hop into the back. He turns the truck on and switches the sirens on as he hits the main road. People move their cars out of the way for him to get through and Castiel is grateful for all the people who allow him to do his job.

 

As he gets closer to the scene he can see blazing flames engulfing the car. The medics and police are already on scene and seem to have gotten everyone to safety. Castiel lets out a sigh of relief. He parks a safe distance away and hops out.

 

“About time you got here.” Dean, one of the police officers on scene and Castiel’s biggest pain, says. Of course Dean is here, they’re in the same district so they see a lot of each other.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Cas replies as he helps Kevin with the hose.

 

Dean smirks, “Tooouchyy, did someone’s nap time get disturbed?” He asks in a baby voice.

 

Castiel glares at Dean but decides to ignore him. He brushes past with the hose and aims for the car.

 

“Don’t miss.” Dean snarks. Charlie giggles quietly as she watches their exchange. She then heads over to the driver to get a statement who is sitting in the back of the Ambulance. 

 

“Hey, how are you doing?” She asks softly. 

 

“A little shaken, but I’m okay.” The driver says. 

 

Jo, the EMT, who is checking the driver’s vital’s nods, “Yep, he is good to go.” 

 

Charlie smiles at Jo who gives her a flirty smile in return. Charlie blushes and returns her attention back to the driver.

 

“Can you tell me exactly what happened?” She asks.

 

*

Kevin hooks the hose to the water supply and gives Cas the thumbs up. Cas nods and turns the hose on. He purposely makes sure to bring the water’s flow close enough to Dean to spray him slightly but not enough to put him directly under the high pressure stream. 

 

“HEY!” Dean squawks as he jumps out of the way.

 

“Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there.” Cas smirks.

 

Dean glares at him, eyes reflecting the bright orange flames engulfing the car. 

 

“You wanna put that fire out before the car explodes?” Dean spits.

 

Castiel aims the hose towards the car and walks around it until the flames are out and the only thing left is the sizzling charred metal of the car. 

 

“Relax, Dean. We had plenty of time before the car exploded.” Cas says. 

 

Dean rolls his eyes and walks over to Charlie and Jo. 

 

“Hey ladies, stop flirting with each other, you’re on duty.” He says.

 

Charlie rolls her eyes, “I could say the same to you.” She gestures to his wet face and then to Castiel.

 

Dean’s face flames up, “What?! Eww, gross. No.” He’s quick to defend himself. 

 

“Riight, say that to your flushing face.” Jo says.

 

“It’s from the car’s heat!” He growls.

 

“Whatever you say, Dean. Anyways, the driver says he was just driving home when his car started overheating. He got out to take a look under the hood when something in his engine made a sizzling and popping noise before there was a spark and it ignited.” Charlie explains.

 

Dean nods and goes back over to Castiel who’s bent over whatever’s left under the hood. 

 

“Guy said his car overheated, some noises in his engine before there was a spark and it ignited.” Dean says to Cas.

 

Castiel nods, “Story checks out, no signs of arson. Engine is the most damaged. Likely cause of fire.” 

 

Dean peers over Castiel’s shoulder and Cas moves over to let him look. Dean nods, “Okay, should I let him go? His wife is here to pick him up.” 

 

Castiel looks at him, their faces inches apart, “Yeah, I don’t see why not. Our team will checkout the car in more detail during the day and let you know tomorrow night. We’ll tow it after that, it’s out of the way so it won’t cause issues.” 

 

Dean nods, eyes flicking down to Castiel’s lips before Charlie and Jo’s words ring out in his ears and he shakes himself out of it. He unconsciously leans over to place his hand on the car when Castiel’s hand shoots out and yanks him away and, in turn, into his chest. 

 

“Wow, what Cas?” Dean yells as he places his hands on Castiel’s warm chest to stabilize himself. 

 

“It’s hot, Dean.” Cas says.

 

 _It sure is,_ Dean thinks as he runs a hand down Castiel’s chest, _wait, what?_ “Oh… right.” _C’mon_ _Dean, snap out of it. What are you doing?_ “I’m going to… uh… let that guy go now…” Dean says stepping away from Castiel’s body heat.

 

Cas smirks at him, “Sure.” 

 

_ Dammit Dean what the hell are you doing. You do  _ not  _ like this guy, remember. Pain in your ass. Oh, he definitely could be from the looks of it. STOP! _

 

Dean groans as he releases the guy and tell him they’ll update him tomorrow evening and to take it easy. The driver nods and Dean watches as his wife sticks close to him and helps him into her car before getting into the driver’s side. She turns to look at him and runs a hand down his hair before leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

 

Dean’s heart swells and breaks at the same time. Swells for the sweet couple and breaks for his own future because who the hell would want to date a cop let alone marry one?

 

*

Castiel finishes packing up and gives everything a once over. He looks around the area to see if they are missing anything before his eyes land on Dean who is watching the couple in the car. He walks over to Dean.

 

“Oh, look how adorable.” Cas says as he looks at the couple and then turns to Dean, smirking, “You feelin lonely, baby?” He asks leaning in, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Dean’s heart skips a beat at the pet name, albeit it was said to tease him, it sounded hot coming from Castiel’s mouth. 

“Shut up.” Dean says, shoving Castiel away from him. 

 

“I think you need to find a good lay, sweetheart.” Cas says laughing.

 

“You offering?...  _ sweetheart. _ ” Dean asks. 

 

Castiel swallows hard and watches Dean’s uniform covered perky ass walk away. Castiel licks his lips and follows Dean to where their vehicles are parked. He really needs to sleep. His brain is having bad ideas. 

 

*

Jo and Garth clean up and get into the Ambulance. Garth gives a quick salute to them as he drives off. 

 

Dean and Charlie get into their squad car while Kevin, Hannah, Inias and Castiel get into the fire truck. 

 

Dean rolls down his window, “See ya next time.” Before winking at Castiel and driving off. 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes and turns on the truck to head back to the firehall for a much needed nap. He still has another 24 hours to go. 

 

Till next time...


	2. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's craving donuts, Castiel somehow knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a video with a picture I saw on youtube with a police officer sitting in his car staring at a box of donuts under a box propped up by a stick which was done by the fire hall next door.

It has just been one of those days and Dean has been craving donuts all day. Dean is coming back from a call when he spots a box of donuts on the ground with a huge cardboard box propped up by a stick over them, where the hell did they even find a box that big?. There’s a sign pointing down to them that says ‘Free Donuts’. Dean rolls his eyes but slows down nonetheless. Either Castiel is psychic or this is one freaking conceident. Dean rolls down his window and sticks his head out looking around for someone. There has to be someone here, the Fire Station is literally next door to the police department. They’re probably waiting to pounce and take a picture for their stupid fire department instagram so they can embarrass him further. 

His tummy rumbles and he looks down at it and then back at the donuts. He pouts as his mouth waters. 

*

Castiel who is hiding behind the building takes a picture of the cute pout on Dean’s face as he waits to see what Dean would do. 

*

Dean sighs as he gives in and hops out of the car, rushing towards the donuts and trying to grab them before someone pops out of hiding. As he bends over to grab the donuts he accidentally knocks the stick over and the box smacks him on the head. He groans as he lifts it up, now sitting on his ass half cross-legged. He hears a laugh and looks up to see Castiel looming over him with a phone in his hand, camera pointing in his direction.

Dean shrugs, the inside corner of the box still balancing his head as he grabs a donut, “Worth it.” 

Castiel laughs again, “Cute look, Winchester.” 

Dean sticks his tongue out at him but before he can make a retort the Fire hall’s sirens ring out and Cas turns back to look.

“Let’s go, Cas!” Anna calls out to him.

Castiel looks to Dean when his radio goes off.

_ “10-73, we have a smoke report, likely fire. Need first responders on scene.”  _

“10-4, On my way.” Dean responds.

Castiel lends him a hand and hauls him up. Dean pauses for a second before bending over and grabbing the box of donuts.

“You’re not getting these back, I’m taking them.” He says as he carries them towards his car.

He can hear Castiel’s fading laughing as he runs into the bay of the fire hall to get ready. 

*

Once Dean gets back from the small house fire he sees Castiel’s assigned Quint is already back in the bay. He heads inside and goes to finish his paperwork. As he’s working his phone pings to let him know he’s been tagged in a picture. Dean rolls his eyes and unlocks his phone and opens up instagram, sure enough, there he is sitting on the floor with a donut shoved in his mouth looking up at the camera. The caption reads:  _ We got one! _

Dean smiles to himself, he can’t even be mad about this one. 

“Till next time, Novak, till next time.” He whispers to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hope y'all enjoyed this mini chapter.  
> Feel free to send me prompts for this series on my [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/) or in the comments down below.


	3. Police Kitten and Water Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets stuck on the roof and then guilt trips Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a true story by [dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/) ;) If you ask nicely it might be told to you XD

“Brotha, someone’s gotta do something about the overflowing gutter out there. It’s literally right over the main door. I don’t think people are going to appreciate that.” Benny says as he walks into the station, shaking droplets of water from his hair.

Charlie looks up from her files, “I called a bunch of gutter cleaning people but no one is available until after the weekend.” 

“Well someone’s gotta clean it.” Dean says and Ash, Charlie, and Benny stare at him.

Just then a call comes in and Benny and Charlie jump into action, “We got it.” Charlie says, “You can take care of the gutter.” 

Dean sputters, “WHY ME?!” He yells after them.

He turns to look at Ash, “Hey, man, don’t look at me. I gotta figure out this technical security stuff.” He says as he slinks away to the security room. 

Dean sighs, “Sheriff!” He calls.

Donna looks at him from the glass wall of her office, “What?” 

“I’m going out to figure out the gutter mess, lemme know if you need me.” He says.

“Oh, goodie. Thanks Dean.” She gives him a big smile showing off her dimples before getting back to her work. 

Dean sighs and heads up to the roof. He walks across the terrace, shivering as the rain soaks him thoroughly within seconds. He looks down over the ledge to the slanted part of the roof and sure enough there are a bunch of leaves and dirt clogging up the gutter. He wasn’t planning on doing anything right now but he might as well clean it. He pulls himself over the ledge and drops down onto the smaller slanted part of the roof joined to the building. 

He carefully makes his way closer to the edge of the roof and pulls out the leaves and dirt with his bare hands, grimacing at the feeling of the gooey slop. He tosses it on the floor, he’ll clean it up after he gets down. He pulls out as much as he can and sure enough the water starts flowing again. Dean rinses his hands with the slightly cleaner water and stands up, his knees protesting.  _ Damn, he’s getting old _ . He makes his way back to the ledge and then realizes his mistake, the ledge is too high for him to reach even if he jumps. Even if he can reach it by jumping there’s a risk of him losing his grip and slipping on the roof. He didn’t realize the distance when he jumped down but now it’s impossible for him to get back up and the jump down is too high. Especially due to the rain making everything more slippery. 

“Shit.”  _ Crap darnit, why do these things always happen to him? _ He curses as he looks around for someone to bring him a ladder. No one is around, everyone trying to stay safe from the rain that Dean is now stuck in. His eyes automatically go toward the firehall and he hope someone is in the bay, which has one of the garage doors open. He grumbles to himself as he leans further out hoping to stop someone like Inias or Kevin. They were nice guys, they would help him. Sadly, he doesn’t see them, instead he spots Castiel coming around the building with a clipboard in his hand, wearing only his pants and his station shirt which was stretched nicely across his chest and no jacket. He looks just as soaked as Dean. Only Castiel would be wandering around in the rain and acting like it’s a beautiful sunny day. What the hell is he doing anyways? Dean rolls his eyes and prays Cas doesn’t see him. This is already embarrassing enough as it is and then Cas would take a picture and post it to their stupid Instagram page again. 

He shifts his weight and his foot slips. He yelps as he squats to stabilize himself. Unfortunately, Castiel hears him and looks up. He spots Dean on the roof and jogs over to him. 

“What on earth are you doing, Dean?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow.

“What the hell does it look like I’m doing?” He snarks.

“Aw, are you stuck? Do you need a big strong firefighter to rescue you?” 

“Don’t be an ass! I’m cold, bring me a ladder. Also why the hell aren’t you wearing a jacket? Are you  _ trying _ to catch a cold?” Dean says as a shiver goes down his spine, and of course that shiver is from the cold and  _ not _ from Castiel’s words.  

“Was that demand? I didn’t hear a please. Also, are you worried about me?” Cas says, smirking.

“Cas! Dude… you’re serious?” Dean asks, pouting.

“Very.” 

“Ugh! Fine you dick, please?” 

“Of course, Dean. Just… let me take a quick picture.” He laughs as Dean flips him off while he takes the picture. 

Dean shifts again and yells as he completely loses his footing this time, slipping down. He falls on his back and rolls, he doesn’t have time to grab anything before he goes over the edge.

And that takes the smile completely off Castiel’s face as he drops his phone and clipboard.

“Dean!” He rushes forward and catches Dean in his arms before he could hit the floor. Dean gasps as his arms wrap tightly around Castiel’s neck and Castiel is glad he’s captain and been in many many situations where he needed to carry and lift and even  _ catch  _ people who weighed more than Dean. 

Dean looks at him and Cas stares back, “Well, would you look at that, didn’t even have to pull out my ladder.” 

Dean glares at him through his shock.

“Relax, you’re fine.” Cas says, still holding him tightly.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Dean spits, one hand still wrapped around his neck while the other grips Cas’ soaken shirt tightly. 

“Hey! What do you mean?! I’m the one who caught you.” Cas says offended.

“Well if you didn’t spend five minutes taking a picture I would’ve come down from a ladder and not because I rolled off a eight foot drop.” 

Castiel almost looks guilty, “I…”

“Forget it, Cas, also I think my elbow is bleeding, so if you can put me down...” He says, trying to play the guilt card.

Cas gently sets him down and Dean misses his warmth immediately. He inspects his elbow and sure enough it  _ is _ bleeding. Castiel’s eyes drop down to his elbow and watches Dean wince as he pokes at it.

“Dean, stop poking it!” He says.

“Shut up, don’t tell me what to do. This is your fault.” Dean complains.

“Ok, I’m sorry, here let me clean it up for you.” Cas says, leading him inside.

Dean freezes, “Wow, wow, wait, did I just here Captain Novak apologize?” Dean asks, shit eating grin on his face.

If Castiel’s heart flutters at ‘Captain’ then that’s nobody’s business but his own, “Only because you’re a big baby.”

“Shut up, you better kiss my elbow better for this.” Dean says, following Cas inside.

“Captain Novak, what are you doing here?” Donna asks as she walks up to them.

“Sheriff, hello, Dean fell off the roof.” 

“He WHAT?!” Donna turns to inspect Dean.

“Don’t worry, I caught him.” He says winking at her.

She smiles, “Our hero.” She pretends to swoon and Castiel laughs. Dean glares at the both of them.

“Uhm, hello, bleeding here!” Dean says, sitting down on the chair.

“Right, uh…” Castiel goes over to where he knows one of the first aid kits are kept and grabs it before coming back to Dean. 

He kneels between Dean’s legs and quickly and efficiently cleans up Dean’s elbow, wrapping it up neatly. Then he makes eye contact with Dean as he leans in. 

Dean’s heart rate picks up as Castiel gently holds his hand in his own and leans in, brushing his lips against Dean’s wrapped elbow all the while keeping his eye contact. Dean swallows hard and feels his face flame up. He jerks his hand out of Castiel’s grip and stands up. 

Cas tilts his head up to look at Dean, pretending that he isn’t hurt by that.

“Where are you going?” Cas asks.

“To clean the leaves off the floor.” 

“I got it, Dean.” Cas says as he stands up, putting the items back in the first aid kit and returning it to its spot. 

Dean raises his eyebrow, “You got it?”

“I got it, just stay in here and dry off. I’m sure you’re shocked from your fall.”

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean rolls his eyes but lets Cas do what he said. 

He goes over and watches Castiel cleaning up. He smiles and pulls out his phone, “Hey Cas…” He yells from his dry spot.

Cas looks up, his wet hair sticking up in random directions. Dean snaps a picture and Cas scowls at him. Dean snickers as Cas yells after him.

“Payback is a bitch!” Dean yells back, snickering.

**Bonus** :

Castiel posts the picture first on the fire department’s page, Dean flipping the bird, his wet hair plastered to his forehead as he glares down at him from the roof.

**Caption:** Rescued a cute little police kitten from the roof today.

Dean rolls his eyes and comments on the picture,

**OfficerWinchesterPD:** @CaptainNovakFD Rescued? More like let the kitten fall to its almost death…

**CaptainNovakFD:** @OfficerWinchesterPD almost is the key word here… you forgot to tell them how I caught you in my big strong arms.

Dean blushes recalling the memory of Castiel’s arms around him, holding him as if he weighed nothing. He is  _ not  _ a small man by any means. 

Dean shakes himself out of it and logs out before signing into the Police Department’s IG.

He posts the picture of Castiel with a pile of slimy leaves in his hands with his hair sticking up in all directions.

**Caption:** Caught a water fairy in our trap today. He’s cleaning the PD for us. @CaptainNovakFD ;)

**Comments:**

**CaptainNovakFD** : @OfficerWinchesterPD I knew you were guilt tripping me! 

**OfficerWinchesterPD** : @CaptainNovakFD That is nothing you can prove. *kissy face*

Dean’s eyes widen as he sees the amount of likes on the picture, this is the highest amount of likes on their page  _ ever _ . He really needs to start getting more of Novak on their page. Great publicity. He smirks to himself until Donna yells at him to stop flirting in the comments of their IG and to get back to work. 

“I’m not flirting!” He yells.

“You aren’t fooling anyone, Winchester.” Charlie yells back.

Dean ignores them, what do they know anyways.

*

Cas rolls his eyes as he sees the response to his comment pop up on his screen, smile playing at his lips.

Till next time Winchester, till next time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATER FAIRY AND POLICE KITTEN. LOLOLOL I couldn't help myself.


	4. I Could Fuck Myself Better On a Dildo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a call about a B&E. Dean and Castiel meet their doppelgangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the first scenario on this [website](https://www.rd.com/funny-stuff/outrageously-funny-911-calls/) because obviously I have nothing better to do, like write two papers and study for my exam on Monday and Tuesday, except search up absurd 911 calls. I changed it up a bit.
> 
> STEAMY STUFF HAPPENED!! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THIS. It was supposed to be a poop chapter, that clearly did not go my way, SEE THIS IS WHY YOU GUYS SHOULD SEND ME PROMPTS, OTHERWISE I MAKE BAD DECISIONS LIKE THESE
> 
> Please ignore my mistakes as usual. Beta who what i don't know it...

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Bobby’s gruff voice is clear as he answers the call.

“I think my neighbour’s in danger. I hear yelling and shouting. He lives alone. I think someone broke in.”

“Ok ma'am, please remain calm. What is your address?”

“My neighbour’s suite is 401 in the Rose Cave Apartments, Elm street.” 

“I have dispatched an emergency crew, they should be over shortly.”

The line cuts out and Bobby sighs.

“Possible B&E at an apartment building. Suite number 401. Neighbour heard yelling and shouting.” Bobby dispatches.

He gets his responses and then moves onto the next call. 

*

**Outside the Apartment:**

“Captain, I may need your team ready if we need to get this guy out from the window, if it really is a B&E and if we have a dangerous situation.” Dean says turning to look at Cas.

Cas nods and puts his team on standby. 

Dean and his team now have to clear the entire building below the 4th floor so they can make sure no one slips past them. 

About 25 minutes in, Castiel hear’s commotion on the radio he’s lined into for the emergency.

“First floor is clear.” Charlie’s voice rings out over the radios.

“Second also clear.” Benny says.

“Same on third.” Dean responds. “I’m heading up to the forth. Meet me there.” 

“Copy.” Charlie and Benny make their way up to the fourth floor while some of their other teammates stay on the lower floors while some head up to the higher floors.

Dean makes his way to suite number 401. He presses his ear against the door and there is no more yelling or screaming. Everything seems quiet…  _ too _ quiet.

“Cas, may need you with a ballistic up here. It’s too quiet in here.” Dean says.

“Smallest?” Cas asks.

“Yeah. Probably.” 

“Copy.” 

Cas grabs the smallest ballistic from the Quint and quickly makes his way up to Dean. 

Dean nods at Castiel and tells him to stay back, “I’m going to knock first. Everyone be prepared.” 

They nod and move to the sides of the door in case someone tries shooting through the door.

Dean knocks, “Police! Open the door!” He yells.

The door lock clicks and everyone tightens their hold on their weapons. 

Then a hot man, probably in his late 30’s, early 40’s, with dark hair and blue eyes opens the door. Dean’s first thought is  _ Cas _ . 

The guy looks at him with a shocked face and then the shock turns to confusion, “What’s going on?” He asks. 

“Do you live here?” Dean asks.

The guy nods.

“Alone?”

He nods again.

“Is there anyone else in the apartment?” 

He nods his head, “Yeah, my boyfriend, why, what’s going on?”

Dean lowers his voice, “Wink if you’re in danger.” He whispers. There is no visible marks on the guys face but that doesn’t mean he’s okay or his boyfriend for that matter. 

The guy just stares at him confused.

Dean sighs, dammit, these false call ins are happening way too often but they still have to be thorough.

“We got a call from one of your neighbours saying they heard yelling and screaming coming from your apartment. We need to come in and take a look around, make sure your boyfriend is okay.” Dean states.

The guys confusion turns to anger, “You think I hurt him?” 

Dean holsters his gun, “I’m sorry man, we gotta check everything.”  

Before Dean can walk in they get a dispatch to another call, they’ve been bombarded with calls lately and the city’s been running short on Emergency Responders. 

He nods to Benny and Benny gets the hint and takes the rest of the crew and leaves for the other call. 

Charlie stays back with him along with Castiel.

Cas gives the ballistic to one of the officers and they take it down. Castiel knows he doesn’t have to stay here but he doesn’t want to leave Dean. They have extra crew at the station with another truck.

“Let us in.” Dean says, voice stern.

The guy doesn’t look happy but he steps aside.

Castiel walks in behind Dean while Charlie goes to talk to the neighbour who called 9-1-1, just then another Dean comes out of the room… wait…  _ what? _ Castiel looks from the guy to Dean back and forth a couple of times. The resemblance is striking, not down to the T but pretty accurate. It’s as if he’s staring at  _ them. _

Dean also looks at the guy with an open mouth. The guy ignores Dean and goes up to Castiel, “You look like my boyfriend. A more stubbly sexier version, but like him nonetheless.” He says, smirking. 

“Hey!” His boyfriend calls out offended.

The Dean lookalike laughs, “I’m kidding, babe, you know I love you.” He says walking over to him. 

Dean grits his teeth, this guy is annoying and Dean would be happy to leave and to drag Castiel away, who is staring at the couple appreciatively, like he wouldn’t mind being in a sandwich with them. He clears his throat loudly, “So, neighbour heard shouting and yelling. We need a good answer before we can leave.” He moves closer to Castiel, standing slightly in front of him so Castiel doesn’t move closer to them. 

The Dean look alike’s face heats up, “Uh, that would be me…” 

Dean blinks, confused, “You? Was he hurting you?” 

Castiel chuckles lowly behind him and a shiver goes down Dean’s spine. _Damn Cas and his sexy everything…_ _FOCUS DEAN!_

Castiel steps closer to his back, “I don’t think it was the hurting kind of shouting,  _ Dean.”  _ He whispers into his ear.

“Oh...OH…” His eyes go back over to the couple who look so much like them it’s unnerving. Dean’s own face flames up and the Castiel look alike smirks at him, licking his lips as he wraps his hand around Dean’s doppelganger’s waist tightly and yanks him to his chest. Dean swallows hard as he watches them. It’s like he’s looking into a mirror, showing him something he could never have. His nerves flare up as he feels the heat of Castiel’s chest against his own back. 

“Oh, it was definitely the hurting kind of shouting, but the  _ good  _ kind of hurting.” Dean’s doppelganger replies, winking at them. 

Dean sucks in a sharp breath, the room suddenly feeling too small. He needs to get out, this is starting to take a turn for something he’s not ready for. 

Castiel chuckles again and Dean turns to glare at him. Castiel’s smile immediately drops.

Just then Charlie walks in and Dean is grateful. She pauses, looking between the two pairs, “Wow… did I walk into an alternative universe?” She questions.

Dean rolls his eyes, “We’re good to go, Charlie. Let’s go, Cas.” He says, smacking him on the chest to break his eye contact with the couple.  _ Seriously? He likes them that much? He can get the real deal right here. _

Castiel snaps out of it and nods, “Yeah, okay, let’s go. Sorry to disturb you folks.” Cas says as they walk to the door.

Dean rolls his eyes,  _ we got a call on them, why the hell is he apologizing to them? _

Castiel steps out and then turns around.

“Oh, please, feel free to disturb us anytime,” Dean’s look alike’s eyes drop down to his tag, “ _ Captain  _ Novak.” He licks his lips as his and his boyfriend’s eyes rake over Castiel’s frame. 

Castiel smirks, “I wouldn’t oppose to that offer, I can…” 

“Do I need to remind you, you’re on duty,  _ Captain _ ?” Dean snaps, interrupting him angrily. 

Charlie backs away quickly and mumbles something about waiting in the car.

Cas looks over to Dean, “Or not…” He can’t help but think how hot Dean calling him Captain sounded over anyone else.

Castiel’s look alike chuckles, “Possessive boyfriend, huh? I know the feeling.” His voice is deep but not Castiel deep and Dean wants to punch him in his stupid beautiful face. 

“Oh, we’re not together. Dean just likes to take his job very seriously. He needs to loosen up a bit, maybe remove the stick up his…”

“CAS!” Dean growls.

“Maybe replace it with something more pleasurable…” Castiel’s look alike says. 

Dean looks at him, “You offering?” He asks.

“Oh I definitely am…” He says, smiling.

Dean’s eyes go to his boyfriend’s “And you’re completely fine with that?” He asks.

“As long as I get to join in on the fun.” He replies, smirking. 

Dean raises his eyebrows. 

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to be jealous. He didn’t realize how much the thought of someone else claiming Dean would piss him off. Castiel shakes himself out of it,  _ What on earth are you thinking Cas, he’s not yours.  _

“Alright, I think we should actually get going.” He says, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling him away.

“We’ll try and keep it down next time.” Dean’s look alike says. “Maybe you should gag me next time, babe.” He says as he closes the door. 

Dean flushes again as he looks at Castiel after they close the door. 

Castiel’s mind immediately goes to Dean laid out before him on his bed, his tie wrapped around Dean’s mouth.  _ Fuck, stop Cas!  _ Castiel’s brain hasn’t been liking him very much these days. 

“So, you were going to take their offer?” Dean asks, poking him in the chest, hard.

“Ow! Were you?” He asks, batting Dean’s hand away.

“No! Of course not Cas, I was just kidding.” 

“So was I.” Cas responds as they walk down.

“Really? You seemed pretty serious with the way you were undressing them with your eyes.” Dean replies, voice coming out harsher than he meant.

“Why? You jealous?” Cas teases. 

Dean snorts out a laugh, “Of what? You?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Of  _ them? _ ” He asks, leaning into Dean and pressing him back against the cold concrete walls of the stairwell. 

Dean was, he totally was, but that’s nothing he’s going to admit. 

“Pfft, please, I could fuck myself better on a dildo than you can fuck me.”  _ And he can’t believe he said that. _

Castiel leans in, placing one hand on the wall behind Dean, “Is that a challenge?” 

Castiel’s eyes have darkened considerably. 

“Maybe.” Dean snarks, not one to back down.

Castiel’s moves his face closer to Dean’s before he gets shoved aside.

“Nah, nope. You gotta work your way into my pants, it’s not gonna happen like that.” 

Castiel growls in frustration and if Dean feels a pool of heat swirl in his gut at that, then no one needs to know.

“I’ll get you, Winchester.”

“Keep dreaming, Novak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. XD 
> 
> Also anyone have any recommendations for where these guys a located? Could be a totally made up city if you'd like XD lemme know in the comments below. I sort of like a fictional place because it gives me a bit of freedom of the rules. 
> 
> I literally had to put down a reminder to myself for Cas to ask Dean if he fucked him better than a dildo after their first time happens. What is my life?


	5. Sabotaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel recuses a little girl from drowning, Castiel teases Dean, and their teams tease them about their ship name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little heavy in the beginning but NO ONE DIES AND EVERYTHING IS OKAY and then it goes back to teasing and flirting. 
> 
> I just want to say a big thank you to our amazing Emergency First Responders. You all are heroes. Thank you for your service.
> 
> Once again unbeta'd.

“9-1-1, What’s your emergency?” Rufus asks.

“Hurry, please. My daughter, she’s drowning. I can’t swim. There’s no one here! Please!” The father is hysterical trying to hold it together. “I can’t reach her!” 

“Help is on the way, sir. Stay on the line with me. Is she splashing around?” 

“Yes, please hurry. I want to help her. Should I go in?!” 

“No! Do not go in, you’re risking the life of yourself. You aren’t any help to your daughter dead. Crew is out by two minutes. On of the fire captain was nearby, he’s 30 seconds away. Stay calm.” Rufus says, trying to keep himself calm as well, it’s always difficult when you get a call like this and not being able to do anything. “How old is your daughter?”

“Three. Please, god, just hurry.”

*

Castiel gets the call when he’s handling some business. He’s in the Sheriff’s Fire Rescue Dodge Charger and he’s grateful for the faster car when he hears about this.

He hits the lights and sirens and floors it. 

He parks haphazardly and runs out towards the man, he points into the water where he hears a baby screaming and sees her splashing around struggling to breathe. He sprints towards the lake, down the dock and jumps into the water head first without stopping.

He wraps his arm around the baby girl and pulls her up and out of the water. He swims back to shore and lays her on the dock. 

He feels around for a pulse but can’t feel one, he looks at his watch. He keeps himself calm and tilts her head up. He makes a seal around the baby’s mouth and nose and does 5 puffs watching her chest rise and fall each time he does one. He uses two fingers to give her chest compressions and then goes back down to give her another two puffs. 

He hears some commotion and looks up to see Dean and Benny running towards him. Dean collapses to his knees beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder for support. Castiel repeats until she starts coughing up water. Cas shifts her to her side and lets her cough it up. Then she lets out a wail and Castiel, Dean, Benny, and the father all let out a sigh of relief. Castiel looks at his watch again.

Castiel cradles her against his chest and pats her back, letting her cough up all the water. She is so small in his arms, so delicate.

“Is EMT here yet? We need to get her to the hospital.” Cas says, his voice is rough.

Dean rubs his back as Cas rubs the little girl’s back.

“30 seconds out.” Dean replies. “You’re doing good, Cas.” 

Dean can see Castiel visibly shaking now that the active threat is over. 

Cas nods and then Jess and Sam run towards them. 

“What’s the situation?” Sam asks, getting to his knees beside them. Jess pulls on her gloves and takes the girl into her arms and checks her over.

“Did five repeats before she started coughing up the water. About five minutes.” The longest five minutes of Castiel’s life.

Sam nods and Jess puts oxygen on her to help her breathe better. 

“Okay, she’s responding well. We need to take her to the hospital and check her over and see if there’s any more water left in her lungs and we need to check if she broke any bones during the chest compressions. Castiel feels a shiver go through his body.

“Cas, it’s okay. She’s okay. You had to do the chest compressions, you saved her life.” Dean says, still rubbing Castiel’s back. 

Cas nods.

Dean turns to the father, “We’ll need to question you but we understand you need to be with your daughter right now. Benny go with them. I’m going to stay with Cas. Take the car.” 

Benny nods and follows Jess, Sam, and the father to the ambulance.

Castiel is still on his knees on the dock, wet and shivering. Dean watches him as he slumps. 

“Cas, you’re okay. You did great. You saved her.” Dean says soothingly. 

“I…” Castiel looks up at Dean and Dean’s heart breaks. He’s never seen Castiel look so scared. It is almost unnerving. His snarky annoying beautiful Castiel looks so upset and he hates it.

“Hey, Cas… it’s okay. C’mere.” Dean pulls him into his chest, uncaring that Castiel is getting him wet too. He runs a hand through Cas’ hair and holds him tight. 

“I was so scared… I thought we were going to lose her. She’s so small, Dean. So delicate and breakable.” Castiel says burying his face against Dean’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“But we didn’t.  _ You  _ saved her.” Dean says.

Cas nods, “Yeah, yeah, I guess I did…”

Dean smiles, “Alright how about we get you out of these wet clothes.” 

“Why, you wanna see me naked?” Castiel asks, smirking against his chest.

And there is the Cas he knows and loves…  _ loves?! WAIT WHAT?! NO!  _

“Oh shut up, I’m just trying to save you from catching a cold.” Although he wouldn’t mind seeing Cas naked. 

“Riiight…” Cas pulls away from Dean and looks him in the eyes. 

“You good?” Dean asks.

Cas nods, “I’m good. Thank you, Dean.”

“Anytime.” Dean says, “Now, you got any extra clothes in that sexy muscle car of yours?” Dean asks.

“Dean your squad car is the exact same make and model.” 

“I like the red. It looks  _ hot _ .” Dean winks and Castiel rolls his eyes at the bad pun. 

“You’re terrible.” 

“You love me.”

Castiel totally did…  _ wait no! No he does not… thank you very much. _

Castiel rolls his eyes again, “Yeah, I’ve got some station wear in there.” 

Dean nods and they walk over to the car. Dean opens the truck from the driver’s side and goes around to grab Cas’ clothes for him. 

Castiel has already slipped off his shirt and Dean’s mouth dries up once he turns around and gets a glimpse of Castiel’s hard and chiseled body. Castiel’s muscles are bulging as he wrings out his wet shirt. He pulls out his phone and wallet and keys out of his pocket and tosses them on the driver’s seat, unaware of the mouth watering scene he’s creating for Dean. 

Dean clears his throat and pulls out a shirt from the duffle and tosses it to Cas. Castiel pulls it on and then Dean holds out his pants and Castiel watches him as Dean just stands there staring at him. 

“Uh, Dean. Not that I mind or anything but I think you might want to turn around for this bit. I mean I  _ am _ going commando…” 

Dean splutters, “Seriously Cas?! TMI, dude.” He says although Dean is burning from the inside out.  _ Fuck, commando? Seriously?  _ Dean sneaks a peek to Castiel’s wet and clinging pants and sees a big bulge he no doubt would enjoy if given the chance.  _ STOP IT DEAN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. _

His eyes travel up Castiel’s body and land on face. Castiel is leaning against the side of his car and smirking at him.  _ Fucking hell, what a picture he paints.  _

Dean rolls his eyes and tosses his pants at Castiel’s face.

“Hey!” Cas complains as he pulls the pants off his face and rips his wet ones off.

“Oh my god! CAS! Do you have no shame?” Dean yells, face burning in embarrassment and something else. He turns and looks around for anyone else but like the father of the little girl said, there’s no one around. 

“I have nothing to be ashamed about.” Cas says, pulling up his dry pair of pants.

_ That’s for sure…  _ Dean even feels the tips of his ears heat up, Castiel is going to kill him.

“Alright, enough dilly dallying, let’s go visit that girl at the hospital. Also you need to give me a ride.” 

“What kind of ride?” Cas asks leaning into him. 

Dean shoves him aside, “Easy, big guy. Hospital, let’s go. I also need to question Sam about the ring I saw on Jess’ hand earlier.” 

Castiel’s eyes shoot up, “He proposed? Already?! Haven’t they only been together for like 6 months?” 

Dean shrugs, “True love, baby, true love.” 

“ _ Baby,  _ huh?” Cas smirks again.

Apparently Dean needs to replace his brain to mouth filter. 

“Castiel…”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Shut up.” 

Castiel laughs and gets into the car, “Alright, Princess, get in.” 

Dean scowls at him, “Don’t call me that!” He says, getting into the passenger side.  _ He kind of loves it. WAIT, NO HE DOESN’T. HE DOES NOT.  _ He groans internally. 

*

“Dean…”

“Yea, Cas?”

“So big boy? Was that because of  _ this?”  _ He gestures to his entire body, “Or  _ this?”  _  He points to his crotch and then laughs loudly when Dean punches him in the shoulder.

“I’m guessing this…” He points to his pants, “Because you  _ are _ an inch taller than me.”

“Oh my god, CASTIEL SHUT UP.” 

“Sure, baby, whatever you say.”

“Glad to see you’re better.” Dean says rolling his eyes. 

*

**BONUS:**

Picture of Sam and Jess distracted by each other. Looking into each other’s eyes as Dean stands in the background looking annoyed and left out. 

**Caption** **:**

**OfficerWinchesterPD** : Really feeling the love right now… Congrats on getting engaged Sammy, Love you bro.  **@SamWinEMT**

**Comments** **:**

**SamWinEMT** : It’s SAM!

**OfficerWinchesterPD** :  **@SamWinEMT** whatever you say Samantha.

**FangirlBecky** : It’s okay, you have  **@CaptainNovakFD** to look at you like that. # **Destiel**

**CaptainNovakFD** : Congratulations @ **SamWinEMT** and @ **JessMooreEMT**

**BobbySinger** : Thanks for telling me, ya idjits.

**OfficerWinchesterPD** :  **@BobbySinger** BOBBY WHY DO YOU HAVE INSTAGRAM?!

**BobbySinger** :  **@OfficerWinchesterPD** It’s the 21st century I can have whatever I damn well want. 

*

**Group Chat** : Charlie, Benny, Dean, Castiel, Jo, Jess, Sam, Kevin, Meg, Gabriel.

**Dean** : What the hell is a destiel?! And who the hell is fangirlbecky?!

**Charlie** : It’s your ship name.

**Dean** : MY SHIP NAME?! With who?

**Charlie** : Cas.

**Dean** : WITH CAS?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY SHIP US TOGETHER.

**Jo** : Oh, someone’s getting touchyyy.

**Dean** : am not. I’m just confused.

**Jo** : C’mon guys, you’ve been flirting with each other over the PD and FD igs that people have begun to ship you. You have a surprising amount of fans.

**Castiel** : Ship?

**Meg** : Yes Clarence, You and Dean. Destiel. Dean and Castiel… 

**Castiel** : I don’t understand.

**Meg** : It’s a combination of your names.

**Dean** : YEAH BUT WHY SHIP US? Also we do not flirt.

**Cas** : I mean…

**Dean:** SHUT UP CAS.

**Charlie** : Don’t make me bring out the big guns.

**Dean** : Yeah, empty threats. I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Charlie has sent 25 pictures.

**Dean** : CHARLIE WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU EVEN TAKE THESE?

All the pictures are of Dean and Castiel looking intensely at each other over the course of many different days.

**Castiel** :...

**Charlie:** I have more where those came from. ;)

**Gabriel** : YEAH NOW THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT.

**Kevin** : What am I walking into?

**Sam** : My brother being called out.

**Jess** : Sam be nice, also I got to admit, you two would make a pretty hot couple.

**Dean** : Cas lets go, we’re being sabatoged. 

**Cas** : Agreed.

**Sam** : Oh c’mon guys, don’t be big babies.

**Charlie** : HELLLOOOO, GUYSSSSSS.

**Benny** : I think they’re aren’t going to respond to these anymore. *Laughing face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D I love you all. Now back to study for my exams.


	6. What Does It Look Like We're Doing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hears Dean with someone in a way he never wants to hear again... unless it's him. Dean head butts Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopps my hand slipped.

Castiel walks through the police department looking for the Sheriff. He needs to clear up some documents with her so they can proceed with the case they have going on. 

“Oh fuck!” Dean’s voice rings out from behind the closed door of one of the rooms. 

Castiel’s brows furrow.  _ Dean _ ?

“Fuck, harder!” He groans. 

Castiel’s confusion turns to anger.  _ Is he for serious?! In the workplace? I’m going to kill him and whoever he’s with.  _ Of course it’s because he’s fucking around while on duty and not because Cas is jealous. Thank you very much. 

“Benny, yes! Right there. Oh, that feels good! You’re fingers feel so good!”

_ Fucking Benny, seriously?! _

“Hold still, Cher.” Benny growls.

Castiel makes a noise of his own before slamming the door open, “What the fuck are you two doing?!” He yells.

Dean looks up at Cas from where he’s bent over the desk, Benny’s hands digging into his back. 

“Cas! What the hell?!” Dean spits. “What the fuck does it look like we’re doing?! Benny is helping me get this stupid knot out of my back. Goddamnit Benny, why did you stop?!” 

Benny slowly stands straight and backs away from Dean after seeing the furious look on Castiel's face, “Uh, I think I just heard the sheriff call my name. I’ll be back later.” He slowly sneaks past Castiel who is glaring at him. 

Dean slowly stands straight, wincing as he does, “Good going, dickhead, you scared him off.” Dean glares at Castiel who’s eyes snap back to his when he hears him talking. 

“Seriously, Dean? You do realize what you two sounded like from outside the room, right? And you’re getting mad at me?” Cas asks, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. Dean thinks he looks like a 5 year-old petulant child. 

Dean trails a finger over the desk as he walks over to Castiel slowly. 

“What did it sound like, Cas?” Dean asks. 

Castiel swallows hard, “Like you two were…”

Dean smirks, “Fucking? You like hearing people sound like  _ that _ ? You like hearing  _ me  _ sound like that _?” _

Cas backs away from Dean as he stalks closer, “I never said that…”

Dean backs him into the wall, “You want those sounds to yourself? I saw the rage in your eyes when you thought Benny was fucking me.” 

“No.”

“Yes. C’mon Cas, I know you were jealous.” Dean whispers, lips brushing against Cas’ ear. “It’s still written all over your face.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And hats off to Castiel, because he is doing a pretty good job keeping himself in check. 

“Oh really…” Dean trails a finger down Castiel’s chest and Cas shudders, “So tell me what your thought was when you heard me yell his fingers feel  _ so good. _ ” Dean almost moans at the thought.

_ MINE!  _ “Nothing.” He growls.

“You’re lying. You were wishing it was your fingers making me feel good, weren’t you?” Dean licks his lips, trailing his hand back up Castiel’s chest and then down his arm to tease his fingers over Castiel’s large hand. Dean wishes it was Castiel’s fingers that were on him instead…  _ Well, shit. _

Castiel’s eyes drop down to Dean’s mouth. He turns red as his thoughts go to Dean naked and writhing on the desk as Castiel fucks him with his fingers.  _ Well, shit.  _

Castiel steps closer to Dean, suddenly feeling emboldened, “And if I was?” Cas whispers.

Dean’s mouth dries up at the thought of Castiel running his large hands over his body, grabbing his small waist as he pleasures him. Castiel’s hand would probably cover the small of his back so easily and the thought alone makes pleasure shoot down his body. They are chest to chest and Dean has to move his head back to actually look at him. 

“You’d have to work pretty hard, big guy, Benny’s hands are pretty amazing.” Dean teases.

Castiel growls and the smile slips from Dean’s face as he feels a shiver go down his body.  _ Fuck why the hell is this guy so sexy? _

Cas shoves him backwards before grabbing him around the waist and turning him so his back his against Cas’ chest. He bends him down over the desk roughly. 

Dean yelps in surprise as his hands shoot out to support himself but before he can yell at Cas, Cas digs his hands into Dean’s back.

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean groans, “Lower, ahh, right there.” 

Castiel tries not to be affected by Dean’s moans, “Are you always this loud?” 

“You should get me in bed.” 

Castiel digs his fingers harder into Dean’s back as he tries to compose himself. 

“Oh fuck, yes Cas.” Dean is slowly becoming pliant in Castiel’s arms. His knees are starting to buckle but the desk holds him up.

Just then Benny walks by, “Well damn Cher, I didn’t know we sounded so pornographic. No wonder Castiel burst in.” He says.

Castiel looks up and growls at him. 

Benny’s hands shoot up in a surrendering motion, “I’m leaving…” He backs away. 

Dean chuckles, “Not jealous my ass…” 

Castiel slaps his ass.

Dean yelps as he straightens up head butting Castiel in the process.

“OW DEAN! Fuck.” Castiel yells, grabbing his nose. 

“Cas! What the fuck?!” Dean looks angry and Castiel is shocked. He didn’t mean to slap Dean’s ass, he just couldn’t help himself.  _ Why the fuck is he so tempting?  _ He just hopes Dean doesn’t hate him after this.

“I… I’m sorry, Dean. I… I didn’t… mean…”

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it, Cas.” Dean glares at him. 

Castiel looks down ashamed. He feels something warm, wet and sticky trail down his hand and he pulls it away from his nose to see blood. Dean’s gaze drops down to his hand and sees the blood.

“Shit, did I break your nose?!” Dean asks, slightly panicked.  _ Goddamn, did he break Castiel’s beautiful face? _

Cas shakes his head, “Don’t think so.” 

Dean sighs shoving him down on the chair behind the desk, “Sit here.” He says. 

He grabs a couple tissues and tells Cas to wipe his hands and grabs a couple more and wipes Castiel’s face gently before his prods at Cas’ nose.

“Ouch!” Cas complains as Dean pokes his nose.

Dean looks into his eyes before looking back down to Cas’ nose, “Ok, so it isn’t broken. Keep these tissues here.” Dean says. 

Castiel looks up at Dean, “Dean… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that…” He says.

“Done what?” Dean asks, leaning in.

“You know…” Cas gestures with his hands.

“I want you to say it.” Dean whispers.

Castiel swallows hard, “I shouldn’t have slapped your butt without your permission…” He says, face flaming. 

“Good, now, lean forward and tilt your head down and stay here for 15 minutes. I’ll be back in a bit.” He says.

Cas nods doing as Dean says. 

“Oh and Cas…” Cas raises his gaze to look at Dean. “I kind of liked it.” He says winking at him. 

Castiel flushes even more as Dean sashays his butt out of the room.  _ Dean is definitely going to kill him. _ ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No slapping people's butts without permission ladies and gents. 
> 
> Also JENSEN HAS A TINY WAIST.


	7. Sometimes pranks lead to good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sneaks up on Castiel, it's not appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was behind a firetruck today and my brain went to what if Cas was standing up there and Dean decides to sneak up on him... BAD CALL DEAN

Dean has been doing paperwork for the most part of the morning and he’s tired, his eyes are dried up, and his back is done. He gets up and stretches his body. He walks around the station and his eyes automatically look out the window towards the fire department. He has a clear view into the bay from this angle and he sees Castiel up on one of the heavy rescue trucks fiddling around with some of the chains. He looks in deep concentration and Dean smirks to himself. 

“Oh, no. I know that look. What are you planning, Winchester?” Charlie asks as she walks over to him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bradbury.” Dean replies, not taking his eyes of Castiel.

Charlie follows his gaze, “Uh-oh. This isn’t going to end well. I can feel it.” 

Dean scowls at her, “C’mon Charlie, it’s a perfect opportunity. Or have you forgotten when they came here and hid in our squad cars and honked the horns as we walked by?” 

Charlie giggles, “That was hilarious, you jumped like a foot in the air.” 

“CHARLIE!!”

“Ok, ok, fine, but I have files to take care of. You can knock yourself out.” She says. 

*

Castiel is the one who ends up getting knocked out. Dean didn’t think much of it when he snuck up on Cas, which, not good by the way. He should have known better but then again he didn’t think Castiel would trip over the chains lying across the roof of the truck when he yelled, “HEY CAS!” as loud as he could. Castiel had jerked in surprise and took a step backward and then it was all downhill from there… literally. He stumbled over the chains falling over the edge of the truck and right on his head. 

Dean watched Castiel fall over the edge and it was like it was in slow motion. Now he’s on his knees beside Castiel praying he didn’t kill him. 

“Cas? CAS!! Wake up.” Dean shakes him gently. He isn’t bleeding from anywhere which is good. 

Castiel groans, blinking himself awake, “What happened?” He asks, frowning. 

Dean’s heart drops,  _ he doesn’t remember?! _

“You… you fell off the truck… you don’t remember?” Dean asks, helping Castiel sit up.

“I… no…” Cas looks around confused and then looks back at Dean. His brows furrow, “Who are you? Are you new? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” Cas mumbles, words slurring together.

“Wow, hey. Cas, it’s me, Dean.” Dean can feel his heart pounding against his chest. Cas doesn’t remember  _ him _ . What if he caused serious damage? Oh god, he’s going to get fired. What if Castiel never remembers him? Dean’s mind is racing.

Castiel blinks, eyelids looking heavy. He sways and Dean grabs him by the shoulders. “Cas? Cas are you okay? What’s happening? Keep your eyes open.” 

Castiel blinks again looking dazed and then he starts slumping in Dean’s arms.  _ Oh no no no, this is bad, this is very bad.  _ Dean feels like he’s going to pass out. He can’t believe his stupid joke got this out of hand. 

Castiel’s eyes slip close and Dean panics, “No! Cas, wake up. Keep your eyes open. SOMEONE HELP!” He yells, panic seeping into his voice as he cradles Cas against his chest.

Suddenly, Castiel starts to shake in his arms. Dean frowns and looks down, “Cas? CAS! YOU BIG BAG OF DICKS!” He yells when he sees the smile on Castiel’s face as he tries to keep in his laughter. “That was not funny!” 

Castiel opens his eyes and looks up at him. Dean looks so mad but more than angry, he looks relieved. 

“You suck, you know that?” Dean says, shoving him off his chest. The adrenaline is starting to wear off and he feels shaky. “I thought I killed you.” 

“Good riddance, huh?” Cas asks smirking as he sits up, running a hand over his head and wincing when he gets to the bump. 

“Shut up, that’s not funny.” Dean glares at him.  _ Good riddance? Is he crazy? Doesn’t he know how much Dean loves him? _

“Well, you started it.” Cas says. “Also you busted me.” He rubs his hand over the bump. 

“Stop touching it! Let me see.” Dean says, getting to his knees and inspecting Castiel’s bump. He cups Castiel’s face in his hands and tilts his head up, “Lemme see your eyes.” 

Castiel smirks at him, “You like my eyes?” He asks, teasingly.

“Shut up, stop moving, I need to check if you have a concussion.” Dean says as he peers into Cas’ eyes. They seem uneven and more dilated than normal. “Shit, I think you might have a concussion. We should get you to the hospital.” 

“I’m fine, Dean.” Cas says. Dean helps him stand up and Castiel sways dangerously. 

“No you’re not. I’m taking you. Let’s go.” 

“Dean…” He pauses as his stomach rebels dangerously. 

“What…” Dean glances at him. Castiel does not look good at all and Dean feels guilty. 

“I’m going to throw up…” Cas manages to get out before running over to the bushes lined up against the building. 

Dean runs over to Cas and rubs his back as Castiel retches, “Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would fall off.” 

Cas groans, “Can we not talk about this while I’m throwing up?” 

Dean nods, “Okay, but we’re going to the hospital. You have a concussion.” 

Castiel whines but relents, “Fine.” 

Dean’s stunned, Castiel hates agreeing with him and going to the doctors so this is new. He probably feels awful if he’s willing and Dean’s guilt level rises. 

“Good. Let me just tell Donna and Inias.” He says, “Can you walk?” 

Cas glares at him, “Yes!” 

“Ok, ok, sheesh, here.” He passes Cas the keys to his squad car, “I’ll be there in a sec.” 

Cas nods taking the keys. 

*

Gabe peers into Castiel’s eyes, “Yep, looks like you have a concussion to go along with that nasty bump… What did you say happened again?” He asks suspiciously. 

“Gabe, for fuck’s sake, I fell off the Rescue Truck and landed on my head.” 

“Uh-huh…” His eyes go to Dean. “Why is he here?” 

Cas attempts to roll his eyes and then winces, “He found me and brought me here.” Cas says.

“Are you sure it didn’t have anything to do with your prank wars?” 

Dean looks away feeling ashamed of himself. 

“Oh, so it was.” Gabe smirks.

“Okay fine! I yelled his name while he was up there and he tripped and fell off! Happy?!” Dean growls.

“Can I just go already?!” Cas questions with a groan.

“Yes, it’s a mild concussion, you can go, BUT… home. Not the station.”

“What?! Why? You said it was mild!” Cas whines.

His older brother glares at him, “You need to rest and I know you aren’t going to do that at the station. You always find something to  _ do _ , even if it doesn’t  _ need _ doing.” Gabe says and Dean feels a flush rise up on his cheeks at Gabriel’s wording. 

“I’ll take him home, Doc.” Dean says. 

“Good, make sure he gets into bed… and  _ stays there _ .” Gabriel says, giving a pointed look to Cas.

Castiel looks away.

“Ok, if you’re headache gets worse or you feel nauseous again come back to me, otherwise advil or tylenol and ice.” Gabe says. “Also you need to rest for at least three days before going back to work.” 

Cas sighs, “Yeah, whatever, I have two days off after today anyways.” 

“Good, now Dean, take care of my lil bro.” 

“Gabe, I’m bigger than you.” Cas says the same time Dean says, “I will, Gabe.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and shoves lollipops at their chests. “Good, now take these and get out of here. I have work to do.” 

*

Dean sucks on his lollipop absentmindedly as he drives Cas home and Castiel can’t keep his eyes off Dean’s lips. He groans and shifts in his seat, his own lollipop getting uncomfortable in his pants.

Dean glances towards him and takes in his flushed face, “You doing okay over there?” Dean asks.

Cas looks at him again and his eyes go back to Dean’s, now red, lips. He licks his own lips and Dean smirks around the lollipop. He pulls it from his mouth with a ‘pop’ and his red tongue comes to lick the sweetness off his lips. Castiel wants to be the one licking those plump sweet lips.  _ Ugh, being with Dean is like having permanent blue balls but being tied up so you couldn’t take care of it.  _

“Liking what you’re seeing?” Dean asks, sneaking a peek back at Cas as he drives.

“Maybee… I’m concussed, deal with it.” Cas says.

Dean’s guilt comes back at full force, “Cas, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt. Just thought I’d give you a little jump. I didn’t know there were chains up there.” 

“Relax, Dean. It’s fine.” Cas says smiling at him. 

“No, no it’s not! You could’ve really gotten hurt. I feel like an asshole.” Dean says not taking his eyes off the road. 

“Dean, listen to me, we all do stupid things once in a while, remember when I started taking a picture of you and you slipped off the roof?” Cas says.

“Yeah, but you caught me.” Dean says softly. “I didn’t even know what happened until it was too late.” 

Cas chuckles, “Dean, trust me, if you tried to catch me we would’ve both gotten hurt.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Relax, Dean. I know you’re strong but I’m trained for these things. I’m trained to carry and catch people. And look, I’m fine. Everything is good. So just relax okay?”

“You have a concussion! How is that fine?” Dean asks. 

Cas shrugs, “At least I’m not dead, right?” 

“Can you stop talking about dying?” Dean growls.

“Ok, ok. Sorry.” 

*

Once Dean had gotten Castiel home he forced his way into Castiel’s house and shoved Cas down on the bed.

“Dean! I’ll be fine.” Cas complains as Dean coddles him.

“No, get in bed. I know you, if I don’t get you in bed you’re never getting in it.” 

“Get me in bed huh?” Cas ask, smirking at him and leaning in.

Dean shoves Cas away, “Get in there.” He says putting his hands on his hips. 

“Ugh, fine, you’re a buzzkill.” Cas says, getting into bed. 

“Good. Now stay here and I’ll grab you an ice pack and some asprin.” Dean says as he heads to the kitchen. 

“How do you even know where everything is?!” Cas yells behind him. 

“You have the same layout as my house, Cas. We literally live on the same block.” Dean says once he comes back with painkillers, an ice pack, and water.

“Oh… right.” 

Dean passes him the ice pack and puts the medicine and water on the bedside table. 

Before Dean can say anything his radio comes to life, “10-31, Crime in progress, we need all available units on scene, man may be armed.” 

Dean looks at Cas feeling conflicted, he knows he needs to go but he doesn’t want to leave Cas alone.

“Go, Dean.” Cas says, “I’ll be good.” 

Dean nods, “I’ll come check up on you after my shift. You better be in this bed.” Dean glares at him. 

Cas nods, “There’s a spare key hanging on the key holder, lock the door please.” 

Dean nods and turns to leave.

“Dean!” 

Dean looks at Cas.

“Be careful.” 

“I always am.” He says smirking.

Cas smiles back.

Dean grabs the key and locks the door. 

*

Dean is back at the station and Charlie comes up to him. 

Dean looks up at her, “What?” 

“I told you so.” She says, smiling evilly at him.

Dean groans, “Fuck off, Bradbury.” 

“So, does he hate you now?” Charlie asks, teasing him.

“No… actually, he gave me his house key.”

“Hey what?!” 

Dean smirks, “I got game, Bradbury. Nobody can resist this charm.” 

“I think Castiel fell a little too hard on his head.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, “You’re just jealous I got Castiel’s key before you got Jo’s. Admit it.” 

“Am not!” Charlie pouts as she walks away.

Dean laughs after her and then pulls out Castiel’s key. He grabs his own keys and puts it in the keychain. He just hopes Castiel doesn’t ask for it back…

Sometimes pranks can lead to good things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T QUOTE ME ON ANYTHING! And don't scare anyone off a truck, it's not nice. Only Dean has game enough to get a house key out of it.


	8. Heavy Lifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel helps Dean do some heavy-lifting. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a sort of serious chapter but then decided to save it, so you're welcome.

Dean hates his life and the stupid delivers who state that their job finishes as soon as they drop off the packages and taking them in is not their responsibility.  _ Hello! There is a thing called being courteous.  _ He grumbles to himself as he half carries and half drags the packages inside.  _ What the hell is in these things anyways? They’re so heavy.  _ He yelps loudly when he accidentally drops one on his foot, and of fucking course Castiel is, once again, there to see him embarrass himself. 

Cas pokes his head out from the bay hearing Dean. He comes fully out when he sees Dean jumping around on one foot and a pained expression on his face. 

“Whatcha up to over there, officer?” Cas asks.

“What does is look like?” Dean asks, forcing himself to stop hopping. He bends over and grabs another box. He feels Castiel’s gaze on him and he peers at him from his position and sure enough Castiel is staring at his ass.

“Hey, you wanna stop staring at my ass and make yourself useful?” 

“No, not really. I particularly enjoy watching you do all the heavy-lifting.” Castiel says, moving his gaze from Dean’s ass to his face. He’s not even embarrassed to be caught. Sue him, Dean has a nice ass.

“Yeah, I bet.” Dean murmurs, “So what, all that talk is just talk? Nothing behind those words, huh big guy?” He asks, trying to get a raise out of Cas.

It doesn’t work. 

“Nah, I know what you’re trying to do.” Cas says, leaning against the building of the firehall, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean says as he picks up a box with a small grunt. He’s sweating through his clothes at this point and he’s glad the packages came before he got a chance to change into his uniform. 

“You want some help?” Cas asks.

Dean rolls his eyes, “I literally just asked you that.”

“Ok, what do I get out of it…” Cas asks pushing off the wall and walking over to Dean.

Dean looks at Cas who stops in front of him, raising an eyebrow, “I’ll buy you a beer.” He says.

Cas leans closer so he’s pressing up against the other side of the box, “What if I don’t want a beer?” He asks lowly.

“Fine, what do you want?” Dean asks and he swears he sees Castiel’s eyes darken as his gaze drops to look at Dean’s lips as he speaks. 

Castiel licks his own, “I’ll let you know.” He says, easily grabbing the box from Dean’s arms and taking it inside.

Dean regrets asking that question immediately. He knows it’s going to come back to bite him in the ass. Dean knows the hold he has on Castiel, he sees it in Castiel’s eyes. He knows Cas can’t resist him so he can always flirt his way out of it if he really doesn’t want to give Cas what he wants. 

Castiel helps Dean carry all the packages inside and then comes back outside to Dean who is picking up a piece of paper that had fallen off one of the boxes. 

“So, still think I’m all talk?” Cas asks shoving his hands into his pockets and moving his face towards Dean.

Dean smirks, so it  _ did  _ work, “Yes, you know, I haven’t actually seen you lifting anything heavy recently.”

Cas frowns at him, “Are you judging my abilities, Dean? You know I take my job very serious and keep in shape.” 

Dean knows, he definitely knows. He’s seen Castiel in the shared gym of the first responders which they use to let off some steam after a case or when they have a spare second. Dude can  _ lift. _

“I mean…” Dean doesn’t get to finish his sentence because he’s being thrown over Castiel’s shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Cas! What the fuck?!” Dean yells, grabbing the back of Castiel’s shirt tightly. He shakes his legs trying to get Cas to put him down. Castiel’s grip tightens and he starts walking into the police department. 

“Cas! Put me down!”

“No, I need to prove my point.” Cas says.

“Wait! What are you doing?! Where are you going? CAS!!” Dean yells, kicking his legs. 

“Hey Charlie!” Cas yells.

“NO! Cas, no! She will never let me live this down.” Dean whines. “NEVER MIND CHARLIE, WE GOT IT.” 

“GOT WHAT?!” She asks, yelling from down the hallway not seeing them yet. 

“Cas, I swear to god…” Dean whispers harshly. 

Cas chuckles and detours into the locker room. He purposely loosens his grip and Dean yelps as he flails accidentally kicking Cas in the balls. 

“Ow, fuck! Dean!” Cas drops Dean onto his feet and cups his junk as he glares at Dean. 

“Whoops, sorry, Cas. Also you deserved that, asshole. Also, fuck you for implying I’m heavy.” He says, smirking at him. 

Cas takes a menacing step towards him before wincing and backing up to sit down on the bench behind him, “Ah, fuck. Dammit, Dean.” He whines. “I swear I always get hurt when I’m around you.” He says. 

“Don’t do stupid things around me then.” Dean says.

Cas rolls his eyes and watches as Dean unlocks his locker and pulls out his uniform, tossing it on the bench beside Castiel.

“You wanna leave now?” Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

“Not really, no.” Cas says, leaning back. 

Dean looks at him…  _ well, might as well test that hold he has over him.  _ Dean shrugs and then grabs the bottom of his snap button shirt and pulling hard so all the buttons snap open till the last one opens. He whips is over his shoulders and lets it slide down his arms all the while watching Castiel’s face. 

Castiel is staring at Dean’s chest, mouth parted in a soft ‘o’ as he watches Dean give him a little striptease. Cas swallows hard as he looks up at Dean’s face. 

_ Oh, yeah. There is no denying that hold.  _ Dean feels immensely satisfied with himself. It feels nice to be the reason for someone losing control like that. He moves closer, placing his legs on either side of one of Castiel’s thick thighs and Castiel’s eyes widen a fraction. Dean puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he bends over to grab his uniform shirt. Castiel’s mouth is so close to Dean’s nipple and Dean feels a shiver go down his spine. He grabs his shirt and slips it on without buttoning it up. He looks down at Castiel and Cas tilts his head back to look up at him. 

Dean leans down, lips inches from Cas’, “Don’t you have a job to get back to?” Dean asks, licking his lips as Castiel watches them.

Cas groans as if breaking out of a spell, “You’re a tease, you know that?” He asks. 

“Maybee…” Dean says winking at him, “Now, get outta here. I need to change my pants.” 

“I don’t think I can walk just yet.” Cas say pointing to his crotch.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Out!” He says pulling him up and shoving him towards the door. 

Cas groans again but leaves.

*

**PoliceDepartmentIG**

Side view of Castiel holding a big box, his station shirt stretched over his bulging muscles from the weight of the box. The box has Police Department written on the side. 

**Caption** : Guess firefighters do come in handy sometimes, they’re pretty useful for the heavy-lifting ;)  **@CaptianNovakFD**

**Comments** :

**CaptainNovakFD** : When did you even take this?  **@OfficerWinchesterPD**

**OfficerWinchesterPD** : When you were busy pretending like the box weighed nothing.  **@CaptainNovakFD**

**CaptainNovakFD** : Need I remind you want happened after all that?

**QueenBradbury** : What happened after? *Thinking face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screeches* That is all. Also I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been commenting continuously. I love each and everyone of you. Y'all are the best and if you have given me a prompt don't worry, I will do it. Some of those ideas I like for longer chapters and they require more work so they will come eventually. 
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going.


	9. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs Castiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!! I live. Sorry for the delay but I made it through my mid terms and paper. Now I one more to write for Monday so I may disappear again. Also the end of this fic is based on a true story of an RCMP officer. If you'd like to know more about that feel free to ask.

Dean jumps up trying to get his hand on the ledge of a building so he get to the top part of the roof but it’s too high. He needs a boost. He looks around for something he can use but the lower part of the roof is empty and the ladder that leads up is missing a couple rungs.  _ This is a safety hazard. Castiel should know about this. This whole building is a hazard no wonder it caught on fire.  _

He looks around again and spots Castiel coming up to do a check. 

“Cas!” 

Cas looks at him, “What?”

“Come here.”

Cas frowns but walks over to him, “Yes?”

“I need you.” 

Castiel’s chokes and then hides it with a cough, “You  _ need _ me?” Cas asks and he can’t deny how affected he is by the way Dean said those words. It made him want to pin Dean down and give him everything he needs…  _ No! Nope… Nah not going there.  _ But his brain already had.

“Shut up and lift me.” Dean says.

“ _ Lift  _ you?” Cas frowns.

“Yes! I think you need to get your hearing checked.”

Cas rolls his eyes, “You being mean to me is not going to make me want to help you.” 

Dean groans, “I’m helping  _ you _ with this. Now lift me so I can see what is up on this roof. For some reason I think this fire isn’t as accidental as it seems.” 

“It’s not.” 

“It’s not what?” Dean asks.

“Accidental. Someone put a trash can filled with papers under the breaker and set the papers on fire. They think we’ll declare it an electrical fire. That we’ll assume that the breaker sparked and lit the papers on fire but it was the opposite.” Cas explains, gesturing for Dean to turn around

“How do you know?” Dean asks as he turns so his back is facing Cas. 

“Nobody keeps garbage cans where they have breakers, especially in a business establishment.” Cas explains as he places his hands on Dean’s waist. “1...2...3… jump!” 

Dean jumps and Castiel gives him a boost up. Dean grabs the ledge and pulls himself up and over. 

“Also I’ve seen this kind of thing before. See if they tossed an accelerant up there, they may have taken advantage of the broken rungs, thinking no one will bother looking.”

Dean nods and turns around and right in plain view is a lighter and nail polish remover. Dean rolls his eyes, if you’re going to go through all the planning of lighting a business on fire you might as well plan a better way to dispose of the items you used. 

“Yeah, Cas, you’re right. Lighter and nail polish remover.”

“Right, so they used the acetone in the nail polish remover as an accelerant.” 

Dean slips on his gloves and puts the items into evidence bags. He does a sweep of the roof and then comes back to the edge. He passes the items to Cas and then swings a leg over and turns slowly lowering himself down so he’s hanging. Castiel wraps one arm around Dean’s waist and pulls him away from the edge. Dean yelps as his hands slide off, not expecting to Cas to grab him. He grabs Castiel’s arm tightly. Cas lets Dean slip down his chest and then places him on the ground. 

Dean turns around and notices Castiel is still holding the evidence bags in one hand which means Castiel literally carried him with one arm.  _ Fuck, that’s hot. How the hell is he so strong?! _

The do one final sweep of the lower portion of the roof and then head back down together. Once everything is cleared up they head back to their stations. 

Dean comes over to Castiel once they park.

“You wanna keep the evidence or do you want the police department to handle it?” Dean ask. 

“Doesn’t matter results are probably going to come back to the both of us.” Cas says.

Dean nods, “Ok, I’ll send it to Forensics.” 

Cas nods and turns to leave.

“You know…” Dean starts, leaning up against the Quint.

Castiel pauses and turns to look at him.

“It’s kinda nice working together.” Dean says. 

“Dean we’ve been working together since we started these jobs.” Cas says rolling his eyes. 

Dean shakes his head, “Yeah, but really working together. Investigating and all that jazz. Don’t you agree?” 

Cas raises an eyebrow suspiciously, “Alright, what do you need me to do now?” Cas asks.

Dean sputters, “Hey! Why do you assume I need you to do something?” 

“You’re never nice to me without a reason.” Cas says.

“That is so not true.” Dean yells indignantly.

Alright, Dean is right. He is nice without reasons, more so recently. 

“Ok, fine, but you still need me to do something. What is it?” He asks. 

Dean sighs running a hand over his face, “Fine, okay. So, there is this organized crime group running a massage parlour in the city. Well the massage parlour is just a front but they have other things going on in the back…”

“You mean sex?” Cas asks.

Dean nods, “Yeah, I’ve caught a couple of them going at it on multiple occasions but every time, the owner denies that he had no idea that was going on in the back, like he has nothing to do with it. That son of a bitch gets these girls to sleep with their clients and then takes like 40 bucks from them and lets them keep the rest. These girls are loyal too because they think that he’s the nicest owner they’ve ever had. Most of them are recruited from the Asia and they make good money here. I’m still trying to find someone who’s here against their will. It frustrates the hell out of me that I haven’t found anyone yet because I’m sure there are people who are being kept here out of their own free will, y’know.” 

Cas nods. 

“I’ve made it so they have to wear uniform when they’re in there and working so that when I walk in and catch them in the act I can fine them for not wearing their uniform because I can’t book em for having sex in a private area. They are both consenting adults. It’s the talk about money that’s illegal and I don’t have anything on them.”

Cas chuckles, “That’s smart.”

“I just need to give them one more fine and then we can have their license suspended.” 

“You wanna get them in a fire inspection?” 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed a lot of things that could fail their fire inspection.” Dean says, “And it’ll be the final fine that could help me shut their place down. So will you come with me to do the inspection?” Dean asks hopefully.

Cas nods, “Of course, Dean. I would have helped you with that no matter what. You didn’t have to butter me up for it.” 

Dean smirks, “Maybe I like buttering you up.” He says leaning into him. 

“Oh yeah?” Cas leans towards him too, like two magnets who can’t help being drawn to one another. 

“Alright, we’ll leave in 10…” Dean says moving away. 

“Wait, now?! We just got back.” Cas whines.

“C’mon ya big baby, I’ll buy you coffee” Dean says.

Castiel perks up at that and Dean laughs. 

“Ok, lemme just change into station wear.” Cas says.

Dean nods, “I’ll send this stuff to the Forensics and meet you back here.” 

Cas nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, next chapter Dean and Castiel will find themselves in an awkward situation when they go to do that fire inspection ;)   
> Also I'm a crim student so we had an RCMP officer who's in the special division and focuses on Asian Organized Crime Groups, come in and talk to us about his life and some of the things he does and faces and the ending is a true story based on that. I'll explain further in the next chapter. He was super interesting and it was awesome to learn about all that.


	10. Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get stuck in an unpredictable situation. Castiel becomes very protective.
> 
> Pt. 2 of the ending of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* *Cough* i'm sorry?... Things got a lil intense. 
> 
> Also maybe a warning for some violence? it's not gory bloody violence but it's there and things get a little weird... idk where my brain went. it was a weird experience.

Dean and Cas are on their way to do the fire inspection. 

“So what do you want me to do?” Cas asks, looking at Dean from the driver’s seat. 

“Just find anything you can that violates the fire safety codes and book ‘em. I need these guys down and I need them down now. This last fine will get them shut down for a while.” Dean growls.

Cas nods, “Okay.” 

*

Castiel gets out of the car and comes around to Dean’s side eyeing the building. It looks like any old massage parlour from the outside. 

Dean gets out of the car and Cas remembers his clipboard, “Oh wait, Dean can you pass the clipboard. I forgot it in there.” Cas gestures to the car. 

Dean nods and leans back in to grab the clipboard and Castiel’s eyes automatically go to Dean’s ass, which is looking a lot plumper than it was a couple months ago, not that he noticed or anything.  _ Fucking hell Cas, what are you doing? _

Dean grabs the clipboard and turns around and then smirks when Castiel’s eyes shoot up to look at his face. He passes the clipboard over, “So… how’s it look?” Dean asks.

Cas frowns, “How does what look?”

“My ass.” He smirks, knocking his shoulder with Cas.

Cas chokes, “Uh, what?!” He face flames up.

“C’mon Cas, I’m serious. I’ve been doing more squats recently. Can you tell?” He winks and strolls inside with a little more sway in his hips than normal. 

Cas licks his lips and follows Dean inside. He can  _ definitely _ tell.

Once they get inside, the receptionist and, coincidentally, the owner looks up at Dean. 

“Oh, Mr. Winchester, finally here to get a massage?” He asks, raking his eyes over Dean. “Maybe I’ll give you one myself…” 

“Save it, Roy.” Dean says as he walks towards the back. “We’re here to do an inspection.” 

“What inspection? We didn’t get any notice.” 

“Fire inspection… and that’s the whole point.” Cas says. 

“And you are?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Cas glares at him disdainfully, “Captain Novak, Fire Department. I’ll be the one doing the inspection.” 

Roy eyes him with disapproval and Cas resists the urge to punch him in the face for eyeing Dean like he wants to eat him. 

Cas follows Dean into the back and then gasps when he sees a woman and man going at it right in the open. Well he was  _ not  _ expecting that but he gets what Dean was saying now. Literally the only thing that is hiding them from the outside is a flimsy curtain. At least find a room.

He averts his eyes out of respect and feels his face heating up. 

“I see you’re not wearing your uniform.” Dean says, keeping his eyes on her face. 

The girl pauses from her position on top of the guy and steps off him. The guy groans in displeasure as he sits up, eyes widening comically as he spots Dean in his uniform. He quickly grabs his clothes and runs out the back door. Dean lets him go. Right now his biggest concern is getting this place shut down. 

“I’m sorry, officer. Maybe I can make it up to you...” She says sliding up to him and trailing a hand down his chest, not caring about her nude form. 

Dean backs up and bumps into Castiel’s chest. Cas places a hand on his waist to stabilize him. The woman’s eyes drop down to Castiel’s hand and then looks at the two of them, “Or the both of you…together.” She smirks.

“Put your uniform back on.” Dean says authoritatively. His voice is strong but Castiel notices the shiver that goes through Dean’s body at her words. Dean turns his head, “Cas…”

Cas leans closer, hand still on his waist.

“Do the inspection. Find as many things as you can.”

Castiel smirks, lips so close to Dean’s neck that Dean can almost feel it against his skin.

“I’ve already counted five.” 

Dean smiles leaning back against Castiel’s chest for just a second before moving away, “Atta boy.” 

Cas winks and then leaves. He spots countless hazards during his inspection.

The fire hydrant is not up-to-date, there is a big closet blocking the fire exit, the fire exit sign has a busted light. He sees a bunch of loose wires hanging out of the breaker panel and countless number of other things. He writes up the fine and goes back to the front. 

He slams the paper on the table in front of Roy and enjoys the look on his face when he flinches in shock. 

Dean comes up beside him. 

“You’ve failed your fire safety inspection.” Castiel says. 

Dean feels a satisfied smirk pulling at his lips as he watches Castiel being all authoritative.  _ Damn that’s hot.  _

Cas turns to Dean, “I just gotta grab another paper from the car, I’ll be right back.”

Dean nods. 

Castiel leaves and Dean turns his attention back to Roy, who is fuming.  

“So you failed and this was your last straw, which means... you’re done.” Dean spits.

“Oh am I now?” Roy asks, coming around the table.

Four men surround Dean suddenly and he curses himself for not noticing sooner. One of them rips his gun away from his holster tossing it to the side before Dean can react.

“Shouldn’t have come in here alone, pretty boy, I’ve always wanted you. Finally get my chance, huh?” Roy says pinning Dean against the wall with a hand on his neck.

Dean gasps in shock, he scrambles to get purchase on the hand around his neck. 

“He’s not alone.” Cas says coming back in. 

Dean’s eyes widen, Cas is going to get himself killed. 

“Run Cas!” He manages to choke out. Castiel’s eyes flit over to his and his expression hardens as he sees the tight hold on Dean’s neck. 

Castiel quickly scans the room and notices that none of them have any weapons on them.  _ Awesome, just makes his job that much easier.  _

One of the guys comes running at him and Castiel punches him in the throat sending him sprawling back. 

When the other three men see this they all rush at him. 

Dean takes their distraction to his advantage and slams his forearm into Roy’s arm as hard as he can and Roy hisses in pain. 

“You little bitch!” Roy aims for a punch but Dean dodges and swings his fist hitting him in the jaw. Roy stumbles back a couple feet right into… Castiel’s chest?

Dean looks at him in confusion and then around the room. The four men are all passed out on the floor. How the hell did Castiel manage to take out four men in the span of five minutes? 

Dean shakes himself out of it and focuses his attention back on Castiel who has Roy on the ground, beating him to a pulp. 

“WOW, CAS! That’s enough. Cas! Stop!” Dean rushes over to Castiel pulling him off Roy. Cas stumbles away. 

Just then Charlie and Benny burst into the parlour. 

“Charlie? Benny? What are you two doing here?” Dean asks confused. 

“Castiel called us.” 

Dean looks over at Cas who looks frustrated. 

“He notice something looking off from outside and called us before he went back in.” 

Dean nods. 

“I guess you guys have it under control.” Charlie says looking around the room.

“Actually Cas did this alone.” 

Charlie’s eyebrows shoot up, “Well damn.” 

“Could you guys please take care of them. I’ll deal with the paperwork tomorrow. I’m off in ten minutes. I’m going to make sure Castiel is okay.”

“Yeah, of course, brotha. We got this. Take Cas home.” 

Dean nods and goes over to Castiel. Cas turns to him and passes him his gun back. 

Dean grabs it and holsters it, “Thanks, Cas… hey… you okay?” Dean asks.

Cas nods, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas rolls his eyes. “Are  _ you _ okay?” 

Dean rubs at his neck unconsciously where he feels a bruise forming. Dean hates himself for not seeing this coming. He let his guard down and almost got hurt because of it. 

Castiel’s eyes drop down to his neck and he growls as his eyes go back to, a now handcuffed, Roy. He takes a threatening step toward Roy who smirks at him and spits out a glob of blood. 

“Wow! Cas… stop. I’m okay.” Dean places a hand on Cas’ chest and pushes him backwards. Cas is still glaring at Roy from over Dean’s shoulder. “Hey look at me.” Dean cups his face with one hand.

Castiel looks at Dean.

“I’m okay.” Dean says again, other hand still over Castiel’s pounding heart. 

Castiel steps closer and brushes his fingers over Dean’s neck. Dean shivers his head tilting back automatically to give Cas more room. 

Castiel’s eyes go back to Roy’s who is glaring at him, watching him touch Dean. 

_ Damn this guy has it bad.  _ Cas wants to kill him. Castiel is almost tempted press his lips to Dean’s neck just to watch Roy’s reaction. He leans closer to Dean’s neck, lips just a hair away and Dean seems to be leaning into him. Castiel’s eyes are still on Roy. He blinks and suddenly shakes himself out of it.  _ What the hell is he thinking. Dean would murder him. He’s not that petty of a person. This is the whole reason he’s not a cop.  _ Memories rise to the surface and Cas stumbles back away from Dean. 

“Cas?” Dean steps towards him.

“I… I’m good.” Cas says heading towards the door. “I… I’m gonna go…”

“Wait! Cas! Your shift is almost done and so is mine. Will you drop me off at home?” He asks not trusting Castiel to be alone right now.

Cas nods, “I’m in the car.” 

Dean nods and turns to Charlie and Benny to give them their instructions before he goes after Cas. 

*

Castiel is driving towards their neighbourhood when Dean notices his knuckles are bloody and swollen. 

“Damn Cas, how hard did you hit Roy?” Dean asks.

Castiel looks at him in confusion and Dean gestures to his knuckles on the steering wheel.

“Not hard enough.” Cas growls.

“Hey, I’m okay.” Dean says as Cas pulls up in Dean’s drive way. “Come inside, let me patch you up.” 

“I’m fine, Dean.” 

“Cas, please…” Dean looks at him with puppy eyes and Cas gives in instantly. 

He sighs, “Fine.” He turns the engine off and pulls out the keys. 

Dean unlocks the door and lets Castiel in.

“Sit on the couch, I’m going to grab the first aid kit.” Dean says.

Cas nods.

“You want a beer?” 

Castiel feels riled up and out of control and beer is not going to help so he shakes his head, “Nah, I’m good. I’ll take some water tho.” 

Dean nods. 

He goes around the corner and comes back a couple minutes later with a glass of water and a first aid kit.

He passes Castiel the glass and then drops down to kneel between Castiel’s legs. Cas almost spits out his water at the sight but keeps himself in check. 

“So…” Dean motions for Cas to move his hand forward. He softly takes Castiel’s hand in his. 

“So?”

“You gonna tell me how you learned to fight so good?” Dean asks as he works to clean Castiel’s bloody knuckles.

Cas hisses when the alcohol seeps into his cuts.

“I know they teach you the basics but that was some serious skill, Cas.” 

Cas sighs, Dean deserves to know, if only the simplified version. 

“I have full training to become a special agent…”

Dean looks up at him in shock, “You what?” 

“I’ve had full training to be a cop and a firefighter. I was on my way to becoming an agent but things happened, plans changed and here I am…” 

Dean finishes wrapping Cas’ knuckles, “You going to elaborate?” Dean asks curiously. 

Cas stands, “Ask me again when I’m drunk. Maybe I’ll tell you…” Cas smiles at him but Dean sees the pain in his eyes. 

“Cas…”

“See you later, Dean.” Cas says as he walks towards the door.

Dean follows him. 

Cas pauses at the door, turning towards him. Dean thinks Cas looks like he’s about to say something important but stops. 

“You need a ride in the morning?” He asks instead.

Dean nods, “Yeah sure.” He could always take baby but he’d rather stay close to Castiel for a bit just so he knows Cas is okay.

Cas nods.

Dean closes the door behind him and his mind runs with possible scenarios. He shakes himself out of it. Castiel will tell him when he’s ready. Plus his mind is already playing out scenarios of Castiel coming to his door in the morning and Dean pretending he’s a stripper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you guys want a backstory for why Castiel has all that training and yet didn't become a cop. I have a story in mind.


	11. Fan-fucking-tastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this in class so please ignore the mistakes. I mean... not that my other chapters don't have them XD

Dean watches Donna and Castiel talking seriously in her office. He frowns, what the hell are they talking about? Dean should be in on this, he’s the next officer down from Donna. Castiel looks stressed and it’s freaking Dean out. Cas is rarely upset.

Dean watches Cas leave and he’s surprised Cas didn’t come over to tease him about something. He frowns and goes back to his work when all of a sudden,

“EVERYBODY LOSE YOUR WEAPONS!” A growling voice rings through the precinct.

Dean flinches as he looks up. There are three men all wearing masks, holding their guns up toward them, and worse of all, the middle one has Castiel in a choke hold.  

“Cas?!” Dean stands quickly.

“HEY! Stand back! I said toss your weapons!” The guy says again. 

“What do you want?!” Dean growls. 

“We’re going to need access to one of your files.”

“Not happening.” Dean says.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands.” The guy says, tightening his hold on Castiel’s neck. 

Cas gasps.

“Don’t!” Dean spits, his heart is pounding with the sudden adrenaline rush.  _ What if they hurt Castiel? _

“What was that?” The guy asks again, tightening even harder. 

Castiel’s eyes widen. 

“Ok, ok. Guys.” Dean signals everyone to lower their weapons.

They slowly put them on the floor.

“Good now kick them away.” 

They do as the guy says. 

From the corner of Dean’s eye he sees Benny coming in from behind them and Dean is so glad that Benny took his break when he did. 

He sees Charlie slowly scooching closer to the other guy and Dean is sure Castiel can handle the one in the middle since he has no gun. 

Benny quickly comes in and grabs the wrist of the guy and pulls it up and away from them all, yanking the gun out of his hands and twisting his arm behind the guy’s back. 

Charlie takes the other guy’s distraction to her advantage and snatches the gun out of his hands, pointing it back at him. 

“You’re outnumbered and weaponless, let Cas go.” Dean says sternly. 

The guy ignores Dean and drags Castiel back towards the door with him. Charlie and Benny keep their holds on the other guys.

Dean follows the guy and once they get to the door the guy shoves Castiel at Dean and takes off in a run. 

Ash pushes past Dean and runs after the guy. 

Castiel falls to his knees and Dean drops down beside him, “Cas! Are you okay?!” Dean asks, rubbing his back.  _ Please be okay. Please be okay.  _ Dean chants in his head.

Cas rubs his neck and nods, “I’m good.” His voice is hoarse. 

Ash comes back a couple minutes later with the guy, hands handcuffed behind his back. Dean stands up and then helps Castiel up. He keeps a tight grip on Castiel’s arm 

“Line them up.” Dean orders, “and take off their masks.” 

They hold them in a line and yank their masks off.

Dean frowns when he sees their faces.

“Why do you guys look familiar?” He asks, confused.

Just then Donna walks in clapping her hands. 

“Congratulations everyone, you passed.” 

Dean frowns at her, “Passed what?”

“Your test.” Donna says cheerfully.

“Donna! What if we shot them?” Dean asks angrily.

“I switched your bullets for rubber.” Donna says.

“What?! How did we not notice?” Charlie asks.

“They didn’t make me Sheriff for no reason.”

“Fair.” 

“Why not tell us it was a practice?” Dean asks.

“I needed to see how you perform under stressful situations. I’m sorry, it’s part of your required training and testing.”  

“Why use Cas a hostage? Why not someone else?” Benny asks.

“Well, it was supposed to be two hostage takers and one hostage but then we thought that might be too easy for you and Castiel was around and he’s been trained for these things so we decided to use him instead and have three hostage takers.”

*

_ “Donna are you sure this is a good idea? What if they shoot the guys.”  _

_ “I trust them. They’re a good team and they need to be on their A game and they won’t do that if they know it’s just practice. Also, I switched out their bullets for rubber.” Donna says cheekily.  _

_ Cas nods, “And are you sure you want me to play the hostage?” He asks. _

_ Donna nods, “I trust you to do a good job. You’ve had all sorts of training and you’re good at everything you do.”  _

_ “Thank you, Donna.” _

_ “So you’ll do it?” She asks, hopefully. _

_ “Yeah.” Cas sighs. Dean is not going to be happy about this. _

_ Donna beams at him, “Alright, I’m going to leave out the back and you leave from the front and then they’ll bring you back in.”  _

_ Cas nods and leaves. _

*

“Ok, but the guy gripped Castiel pretty tightly to be faking it.” Dean glares at the guy who looks back at him sheepishly.

“Gotta make it look real.” He says to justify as if the red marks on Castiel’s neck would disappear. 

“Alright, I’ve got a report to write. Everyone good?” Donna asks.

Dean nods, “Not really, but whatever.” 

Donna frowns, “What’s the issue bothering you?”

“I don’t know. I’m gonna go for a walk.” He says walking out the door.

“I know some of you may be upset or shocked from this sudden drill but feel free to come talk me if you need to.” Donna says. 

Everyone gets back to work after unlocking the handcuffs of the guys and Castiel goes after Dean. He spots him leaning on the hood of his squad car and leans on the car beside him. 

He nudges Dean with his shoulder, “Hey, you okay?” He asks. He notices Dean’s lower lip quiver as he looks at him. “Hey… Dean…” He starts softly.

Dean doesn’t look at him. 

“Dean…”

Dean bites his lower lip and blinks furiously, turning his head further away from Cas.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asks.

Dean doesn’t answer.

Cas sighs, “Dean, I’m in the bay if you wanna talk, okay. I’ll give you space.” Cas pushes off the car and is about to head inside when Dean grabs his hand. Cas turns to look at him and Dean looks up with teary eyes. 

“I thought they were going to hurt you.” Dean chokes throwing his arms around him in a tight embrace. 

Castiel’s face softens as he runs a hand over Dean’s back, “And they very well could have… if it was real.” 

Dean’s face crumples thinking about it. 

“I mean not that I couldn’t have taken them out and all…” Cas smirks when he hears Dean choke out a laugh. 

“Oh, shut up.” Dean says pulling back. 

“What, were you worried about me?” Cas asks, teasing him. 

“And so what if I was…” Dean starts.

Cas looks at him in shock at the admission.

“Oh c’mon, I think we’re past the point of pretending we don’t care.”

Cas nods, “Fair enough. It’s nice to know someone worries about me.” 

Dean looks into Cas’ eyes, “I will always worry about you considering how often you get into trouble.”

“Excuse you. I am the safest person you know.”

Dean actually belly laughs, “That’s the biggest lie I have ever heard.” 

Castiel pouts. 

“Oh c’mon. Remember when you fell off the truck?” Dean says.

“You’re fault.” 

“Ok, when you fell off your cot and smacked your head.” 

“Also your fault.”

“Fine, when you walked into the wall the other day and smacked your nose.” Dean smirks.

“That was also your fault.”

“How?! That was your clumsiness!” 

“You were distracting me and you know it!” 

Dean does know it, he was soaked from head to toe while he was washing their squad cars. He purposely wore a white tank top with jeans he cut to make into shorts, which he accidentally cut too short but rolled with it because it was a hot sunny day because he knew Cas would most likely walk by. 

Cas was out doing his regular check up when he had spotted Dean with his wet tank clinging to his body and shorts so short Cas could see half his ass hanging out, which was barely contained in the first place since Dean started working out his glutes more.

Cas was so distracted he ended up walking straight into the wall of the fire hall and falling back on his ass in surprise. 

Dean had stared back at him in shock before running over to help him.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Dean says cheekily. 

Cas rolls his eyes and punches his shoulder.

“You know what I just realized.” Dean says.

“What?” Cas asks frowning.

“You hit your head waaay too often. It explains a lot of things.” Dean smirks. 

Cas groans, “You’re an asshole.” 

Dean chuckles feeling much better than a couple minutes ago. Crazy how Castiel has that effect on him.

“Alright, I gotta get back to work. You gonna be okay?” Cas asks a concerned sincere look on his face. 

Dean nods, “Yeah. I’m good.”

Cas nods and starts to head back.

“Hey Cas!” 

Cas pauses and turns around, raising an eyebrow.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question?” Cas asks confused.

“How’s my ass look?” He winks at Cas.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Cas replies. 

Dean grins and goes back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEyyyy Look at that. We're making progress. ;D


	12. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The firefighters help out the cops. They get repaid with cookies. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the delay, I was supposed to get this up a couple days ago but I got busy preparing for my makeup clients who came in this morning. I was about to pass out but I forced myself to finish this for you guys before I did.

“What the hell is this guy on?!” Dean yells as he struggles to pin the guy under him.

“Stay down, brotha!” Benny yells as he tries to help Dean pin him down so Dean can get the cuffs on him. 

The guy uses his arms to push up with both of them still on him. 

“Holy fuck dude, this guy is literally doing push ups with us on him. I’m putting out a call for help on dispatch.” Dean says struggling to get a hold of his radio.

Benny nods. 

A couple seconds later he sees six yellow blobs running towards him from the corner of his eye. He turns to look at them and sees Cas and his crew. Cas watches the guy in shock as he does push ups with Dean and Benny struggling to hold him down. He waves an arm and Inias, Meg, Kevin, and Hannah all dog pile on the guy, pinning him in place. 

Dean quickly grabs his cuffs and slaps them on the guys wrist. Cas and Inias lift him up and hold him in place as Benny reads him is rights. The guy struggles and almost tosses them off their feet. Cas tightens his hold and helps drag him to Dean’s squad car. They shove him in the back and Cas turns to Dean. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Dean asks, slightly out of breath and sweaty from the struggle. 

“Heard your call and we were already on scene. Some guy was pulling fire alarms inside the building. I’m guessing it was this dude.” 

Dean nods, “Well thanks man, we really needed that help. I seriously wonder what the heck that guy is on? Dude was doing literal push ups.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Wait till he comes off it. He’s going to be feeling  _ everything _ .” 

“Good.” Dean spits and then rubs at his elbow with a small pout on his face, “Goddamn dude gave me concrete burn.” 

“Lemme see.” Cas says grabbing his elbow and tugging him closer. He inspects the minor scratches. “You’ll be okay.” Cas smiles, rubbing gently around the spot. 

“They stinggg!” Dean whines. 

Cas smiles again, “Oh, c’mon you big baby.” 

Dean pouts pulling his arm from Cas’ grip, “You’re mean.” 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry but also I think you need to go before this guy rips through his handcuffs and your car.” 

Dean quickly turns to look at his car, “OH THAT DUDE BETTER NOT FUCK UP MY SEATS.” He growls angrily as he rushes towards the car. 

Cas chuckles and goes back inside to finish up his inspection. 

*

The next day Benny and Dean walk through the bay of the firehall only to bump into Inias and Kevin. 

“Hey guys, what’s up.” Kevin asks.

“Hey Kev, brought you guys some cookies as a thanks for yesterday.” Dean said holding up the box of cookies.

“Oh, yum.” Kevin takes a cookie from the box. “Thanks guys.” 

Dean smiles, “You’re welcome.” 

Inias also grabs one. 

Benny hangs out with Kevin and Inias while Dean goes up to their kitchen to leave the rest there. Just as he places them on the table he hears Cas.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asks suspiciously.

Dean whips around and acts a little suspicious on purpose because why not? It’ll be fun to watch Castiel squirm for a while trying to figure out what’s wrong. 

“Uh, just dropping some cookies off as a thank you for yesterday.” He gestures to the table behind him. 

Cas raises an eyebrow as he walks closer to Dean who is now leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What did you do to them?” Cas asks. 

“Wha? Nothing… Why do you assume I’ve always done something?” Dean asks, feigning offence.

“Because you usually have.” 

“Not this time.” Dean says grabbing a cookie and taking a bite of it. 

Cas eyes him warily, “Riight. So you brought us cookies?” 

“Yes?”

“You tryna make me fat?” Cas raises an eyebrow. 

Dean’s eyes trail down Castiel’s body and then back up, “I don’t think that’s possible.” He says leaning closer. 

Castiel licks his lips stepping into Dean’s personal space. Dean’s presses his palm to Castiel’s chest as he leans in, heat radiating off Castiel’s chest. Cas lifts a hand and Dean keeps his eyes on Cas’ face. Cas reaches behind him and grabs a cookie, stepping back once it’s in his hand. 

Dean’s hand drops from Castiel’s chest and they both miss the contact immediately. 

“Well in that case… thank you Dean.” He says as he turns to walk down to the bay. 

Dean rolls his eyes and follows after.

“WAIT!” Dean yells suddenly. 

“What?!” Cas whips around eyes searching for any danger Dean could be in. 

“Can I take the fire pole down?!” Dean asks giddly. 

Castiel growls, damn Dean  _ and _ himself for worrying so much about Dean. Dean has a smug look on his face and Cas knows Dean knows he was scared for him for a second. And just to be an asshole and get back at him he leans close to Dean again and Dean pauses. 

“I know another pole you can take down too, if... you’re interested that is…” Cas smirks. 

Dean groans and places his entire hand over Castiel’s face and shoves him away while Cas chuckles.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? And that was the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard. You better up your game if you expect someone to fall for that.” Dean says walking past him.  _ It’s already working, his mind is directly where Cas wanted it to be. Thinking about his stupid perfect dick. Ugh, he’s the worst.  _ “The fire pole has more game than you.” He adds just to be spiteful.

“Hey! I’m offended.” Cas says, “I’ll have you know I have awesome game.” 

“Okay riiight, someone who has game doesn’t say they have ‘awesome game’.” Dean says as he walks over to the pole. 

“Excuuuse me.” Cas says as he watches Dean grip the pole. He swallows hard and focuses his attention back on Dean’s face.

Dean’s smirking at him, “You’re excused.” Is all he says before disappearing down the pole. 

_...What the fuck just happened?  _ Cas shakes his head, oh he’ll show Dean how much game he’s got. That’s a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic based on a true story I saw on reddit also based on a story my teacher told us. He used to be a cop and this exact thing happened to him. Literally a taser didn't even hurt the guy they were trying to arrest.
> 
> sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> Also they can't help but tease each other. They want to give in soo bad but they also want the other to be the first to give in. Also I'm an asshole so the tension keeps building. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL STILL LOVE ME.


	13. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little blast from the past. Castiel gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me. 
> 
> Mentions of abuse. Nothing graphic and literally only a paragraph.

“Aaron Bass? What are you doing here?” Castiel asks, walking towards the entrance of the firehall where Aaron is standing. 

“Hello Castiel.” He nods curtly. “Nice to see you.” 

Cas rolls his eyes, “I doubt that. You would never come here unless it was an emergency. Now what do you want?” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Why do you assume I want something?” Aaron asks. 

“You hate me, why else would you be here?” 

“I don’t hate you…” Aaron replies in an unconvincing tone. 

“Fine, you hate the fact that I became captain over you.” 

Aaron glares at him, “Please, don’t flatter yourself, and we both know who actually deserved the spot.” 

“Yes, yes we do and the outcome is clear and in front of you.” Cas replies. “Now what the fuck do you want?” 

“I need full control over a case you’re handling. It’s in our area.” 

“Oh hell no. Our team was there first. We responded and we collected all the evidence. I’m not going to hand you a case that is almost complete so you can go and take all the credit for a case  _ my  _ team worked hard on.” Cas spits. 

“You have no choice, Cas.” Aaron replies.

“Don’t call me that. My name is Castiel.” 

“Whatever, I need the case files and all the evidence.” 

“And whose orders are these?” Castiel asks. 

“My captain’s.” 

“You know if you worked a little harder you would have been your own captain right now.” 

“Shut the hell up Castiel. Just give me the files so I can leave.” Aaron yells, growing angrier by the minute. 

“I’m going to go talk to your captain and then we’ll see about it all.” 

“Fine. Just hurry up I don’t have all day for you.” 

“Don’t touch anything.” Cas says as he walks over to the office.

Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“Aaron?”

Aaron whips around at a familiar voice.

“Dean?” Aaron smiles softly, “Hey, what are you doing here?” His tone and expression completely changing at seeing Dean. 

Dean’s eyebrows furrow as he walks further into the hall, “I heard some commotion, came to check it out. I work in the police station beside the hall. What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, you changed areas?” Aaron says, deflecting the question on why he was here.

“Yeah, I just… after we broke up… I needed a change.” Dean whispers. 

Aaron’s face falls, “I… I’m sorry Dean… I really am. I regret my choice almost daily. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He takes a step closer to Dean and takes his hands in his. “You were the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I see that now.” 

“Aaron…” 

Castiel coughs loudly, “Am I interrupting something?” He asks heatedly. 

Dean jumps, pulling his hands away from Aaron’s grasp. 

Aaron glares at Castiel, “Yes, actually.” 

“Well you _are_ standing in _my_ firehall.” Castiel says. 

Dean immediately picks up on the tension between them. 

“Look Aaron, I think you two are in the middle of something. I don’t think this is a good time to talk.” Dean says, backing up slightly. 

“Wait, Dean… Can I talk to you later? I really want to see if we can maybe… I don’t know… try again?” Aaron asks hopefully. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Aaron… besides you know exactly why I ended things.” Dean says feeling the hurt all over again. 

“I get that Dean but I really am sorry, please, just give me another chance…I'm better, I'm not even drinking anymore...” 

“He said no, back off.” Castiel says, stepping between them. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Castiel. Stay out of it.” 

“Actually, it does. This is  _ my _ firehall and that is  _ my _ boyfriend you are talking to.” Castiel glares at Aaron. 

“Boyfriend?!” Aaron looks back and forth at the two of them. 

Dean looks at back of Castiel’s head and he remembers how clingy and scary Aaron got when Dean used to disagree or argue with him. Dean steps beside Castiel and Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s waist. 

“Oh, c’mon! You can do so much better than him.” Aaron says.

“No… I don’t think I can. He’s caring, he’s respectful, he listens to me, he agrees with me and even when he doesn’t, he doesn’t try to stop me from expressing my own opinion. He backs me up and he’s always been there for me even when he doesn’t realize it. So no… I don’t think I can find anyone better. Another bonus, he’s nothing like you were. He doesn’t scare me to make me submit to him. He doesn’t hit me when I don’t agree with him. He doesn’t force me into doing something I don’t want.” Dean can feel Castiel’s arm tighten around his waist, unconsciously pulling him tighter against his side.  _ He can’t believe he just said that all in front of Castiel. He’s never told anyone how Aaron really was but it’s Castiel. He knows he can trust him.  _

“Dean, please, I’ve changed, baby. I’m not like that anymore. I promise.” 

“DON’T. Call. Him. That.” Cas growls. 

Aaron ignores Castiel and tries to step closer to Dean. 

Castiel moves back in front of Dean again, pushing Aaron back. 

“Whatever you want to say you can say it from there.” Cas says. 

Aaron slaps Castiel’s hand away, “Don’t touch me.” He growls.

Castiel steps closer to Aaron glaring down at him from the bridge of his nose, ready to throw punches.  _ How dare he hurt Dean. This good, amazing, lovable, soft person... Damn, he has it bad.  _

Dean pulls Castiel back. 

“Stop! Before I have to arrest you both. Aaron I think you need to leave before my boyfriend breaks your face.” Dean says. 

Aaron glares at him, “You little bitch, you’ll regret your choice.” He spits. “Castiel, give me those files.” 

“No. I talked to your captain and apparently it was  _ you  _ who insisted you get them from us. Your captain doesn’t agree. Now get the fuck out of my station. I swear if I ever see your face around here or around Dean ever again I will make sure you can’t ever walk again.” Cas growls baring his teeth.

Aaron spits at their feet before turning around and stalking off. 

Castiel lunges for him but Dean grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Cas, no. He’s not worth going to jail for.”

"But you are..." Cas says.  _Oh fuck, did he really just say that?_  


Luckily Dean chooses not to react except to smirk at him. 

“I hate him.” Cas groans.

“Me too.” Dean says. 

“He hurt you?” Cas asks, stepping closer to Dean.

Dean pauses searching Castiel’s eyes. 

“He did…” 

Dean is expecting Castiel to tell him he should’ve fought back. That he should have been strong enough to deal with it. That he’s a man and it isn’t considered abuse. That he probably deserved it. 

None of that comes, instead Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him into a hug, “I’m sorry, Dean. You shouldn’t have had to face that. I want to kill him.” 

Dean feels Castiel tremble. He runs a hand over his back, “I’m okay. I’ve had time to work it through. I’ve had time to heal... So… boyfriend huh?” Dean says trying to lighten the mood.

Castiel stiffens in Dean’s arms and Dean laughs.

“You were jealous?” He asks.

“No…” It’s muffled in Dean’s shoulder.

“Riiight.” Dean smirks. He loves when Castiel gets possessive.

“He’s an asshole and I hate him and I wanted him gone.” Cas explains pulling back. 

“Sure, whatever you say Cas.” Dean says.

“Oh yeah? And what about you? With the whole he’s caring, and respectful and all that?” Cas asks raising an eyebrow. 

Dean blushes, “I just needed opposite things to say compared to how he was.” 

“Riiiiiight. You totally don’t think I’m respectful or caring?” Cas asks, pinching his side. 

Dean yelps, jumping away from Cas, “No! Not with the way you’re always trying to get into my pants.” He winks. 

Now it’s Castiel who’s turning red, “ _ Trying? _ I think I’m succeeding. Especially after today.” 

“Hmm, my knight in shining armour.” Dean smiles, slapping Castiel’s chest as he walks away. 

Castiel watches him go. It seemed like he is always watching Dean go lately.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE AARON. I needed an asshole ex. which now I realize I could've made alistair but he doesn't seem like the first responder type.


	14. Fire Emergencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his team run into a smoke filled house to help people out and clear the building before the fire department get there. Castiel subtly (not) worries about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM ALIVE!!! And i made it through the semester and i'm dooonneeeee. Sorry for the giant delay.

Dean and Benny are heading back from a late night call with Charlie and Ash in the car behind them, when they get a call in for a house fire. 

Benny grabs the radio, “We’re about two minutes out.” 

“Okay, closest fire is ten minutes.” Bobby says through dispatch. 

“Copy.” Benny puts the radio down and Dean hits the sirens and the gas. He leaves the lights on and gets out of the haphazardly parked car.

Charlie follows suit and runs out. They see a young man standing on the sidewalk. 

“Is there anyone else inside?” 

“Yes. Yeah and a dog.” 

“I got the dog.” Someone else says running up to them. “Fire is the basement.” 

“Ok… fire is in the basement, we’ve got people inside. There’s smoke everywhere. Let’s go!” Dean yells to Benny, Charlie and Ash.

They go inside and there’s smoke everywhere and the fire alarms are all going off. 

“Work quickly, cover your face.” Dean commands. 

Someone comes out of the kitchen. 

“Get out! C’mon, quickly, quickly. Go!” Dean yells as he ushers her outside.

Benny and Charlie make their way to the top floor. The smoke has spread throughout the house making it hard to breathe and see, the fire, luckily has not spread from the basement yet but Dean can feel the heat through his shoes. They need to hurry. 

Dean and Ash quickly clear the main floor and then head to the top keeping their nose and mouth covered with handkerchiefs. 

Benny and Charlie meet them in one of the kids’ rooms. 

Dean shoves open the window and sticks his head out to take a breath of fresh air. 

“Everyone take a breath from the window. Make sure there are no kids hiding in the closet or anywhere. Hurry up, We need to get out of here.” Dean says. 

They nod and quickly check the closets and any other place they can think of. 

“Clear.” Benny says.

“Ok, head out. Let’s go. Quickly.” 

Charlie heads down the stairs followed by Ash and Benny and then Dean. Charlie and Ash are coughing and Dean presses the handkerchief tighter against his mouth and nose as he feels the smoke burning his throat and eyes.

They kneel over and take a breath as soon as they are out the door. The smoke is thick and black at this point. The fire department is just pulling up as Dean makes it out the door. Castiel jumps out and runs to him. 

“You good?” He asks, putting a hand on his back.

Dean nods, “Yeah. Is everyone accounted for?” He asks, voice raspy.

“Yeah, everyone is out. You need to take a hit of oxygen. Go.” 

“I’m fine, Cas.” 

“Go now, Dean!” Cas says sternly.  “This isn’t a joking matter.” 

Dean looks at him and Castiel is frowning at him. He nods and goes towards Sam and Jo’s truck.

Castiel quickly pulls on his mask and tank and heads around the back towards the basement door. 

Kevin is already dragging a hose towards the back while Meg goes in through the main door. 

Castiel runs back out and fiddles with the controls on the side of the fire truck. He looks over to make sure Dean is with the EMTs before running back in. 

Dean watches as Castiel selflessly runs into the main floor of the house without a moment of hesitation. Even if he and his team are trained for fire emergencies, just in case, he knows they all hesitated, even for second before they went inside. Dean knows he did and seeing how Castiel does this as a permanent job and doesn’t think twice before running into a burning building? Dean could never do it and he admires Castiel for it. 

Sam gets him to sit down at the back of the ambulance as he checks him over. He passes him an oxygen mask and Dean puts it on. 

Once the fire is out Kevin and Meg wrap everything up while Castiel talks with the owners of the house. He finishes getting a statement and goes towards Jo and Sam who have Charlie, Ash and Benny in the back of the ambulance. 

“Hey, Cas. You okay? Do we need to look you over?” Sam asks. 

“No, I’m good. Where’s Dean?” 

Jo rolls her eyes, “Stubborn ass is controlling traffic and people over there.” She points in the direction of Dean and Cas follows her arm till he spots Dean. 

Cas sighs, “Thanks, I’ll talk to him.”

“Tell him he needs more oxygen.” Sam says.

Castiel nods and goes towards Dean. Dean spots him coming and something like relief flits over his face. 

“Cas! Are you okay?” Dean asks as he walks over to him, his voice is still raspy and that’s not good. 

“I’m fine, you on the other hand are not. You need more oxygen.” 

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean says, “I gotta clear everyone from here and get statements.” He says before a coughing fit takes over. 

“I’ll take care of it. Go.” Cas says as he rubs Dean’s back. 

“Cas…”

“Dean, the raspiness from your voice and the cough is not a good sign, okay? Please just go let Sam and Jo help you.” Cas says. 

Dean takes in the worried look on Castiel’s face and nods, “Okay, okay. Fine. I’m going.” 

“Thank you, Dean, and please stay till they say it’s enough.” 

Dean rolls his eyes but nods.

*

Dean has gotten back from his shift half an hour ago and he’s showered and in his comfiest pair of pajamas, which of course are so thin they leave nothing to the imagination. He’s got a headache and some weakness from the smoke inhalation and he plans to do nothing except watch reruns of Dr. Sexy and order in. Just before he can order food his doorbell rings. 

Dean sighs, he is  _ not  _ in the mood for people trying to sell him stuff right now. When the doorbell rings again he forces himself up and shuffles to the door and swings it open, “I’m not interested... “ He pauses when he sees Castiel standing on the other side holding up a bag of takeout. 

“You’re not interested in me? I call bullshit on that.” Castiel says, smirking at him cheekily.

Dean rolls his eyes and then winces it when it hurts his head.

“Headache?” Cas asks as he steps inside.

Dean nods as he rubs his temples.

“Did you take anything for it?” 

Dean shakes his head, “Was gonna order food first.” 

“Well, I got the food. Eat and then medicine.” 

Dean nods, “Why are you here, Cas?” 

Castiel feigns an offended look, “Am I not allowed?” He asks.

“No, I mean you are but you never come over for no reason.” Dean says. 

“Well I mean, I accidentally ordered too much food and I hoped you hadn’t eaten yet.” He says.

“You’re a big fat liar.” Dean says. “You purposely ordered too much food so you had an excuse to come check up on me.” 

Castiel sighs as he passes the food to Dean, “Fine you got me, is that such a bad thing?” He asks.

“No, I think it’s kinda sweet.” Dean says as he leans in and presses a kiss to Castiel’s cheek before taking the food to the living room. He places it on the table and goes to grab some drinks. 

Castiel stumbles after Dean shocked from the sudden kiss. He flops down on the couch and waits for Dean to come back. 

Dean brings the drinks into the room and smirks when he sees a light blush staining Castiel’s cheeks. 

“Beer?” He asks.

Castiel nods.

Dean sets everything on the table and Castiel opens up the takeout bag. 

“I hope you enjoy Dr. Sexy cause that’s what we’re watching.” 

Castiel smirks, “I’ll watch whatever you want me too.” 

Dean smiles and after they finish eating Castiel clears up all the garbage and brings back a painkiller for Dean. 

“Here.” 

“Thanks.” He grabs it from Castiel’s palm and tosses it back, swallowing it down with his beer which, bad idea, but whatever.

Castiel sits back down beside Dean and they watch Dr. Sexy until Dean’s eyelids start drooping and he slumps over against Castiel’s side. Castiel looks at him and covers him with the throw on the back of the couch. 

Dean mumbles a thanks and they watch until Dean’s soft snores fill the room. Castiel chuckles softly and stands up, holding Dean in place. He gently picks him up and carries him to the bedroom, getting him settled and tucked in before he goes back to the living room and clearing up everything and turning the tv off. He goes to the door and grabs the spare key off the hook and locks up before heading home. 

**Texting Dean:**

11:21pm  _ Goodnight Dean. _

11:23pm  _ I took your spare key to lock up, I hope you know you aren’t getting it back. _

Dean smiles softly to himself in the morning when he realizes he’s in tucked in bed and reads the texts from Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Snickers* so Castiel finally got Dean's house keys too huh ;) lololol


	15. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie teases Dean about Castiel and Meg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied, I have to take summer classes. Boooo. So not as free as I thought.

Castiel is sitting at his desk in the bay trying to clear up some last minute paperwork when all of a sudden he hears the fire alarms go off. He looks up in confusion.

“What the heck?” He gets up and heads up the stairs to their main floor. 

“What’s going on up here?” He asks. 

Kevin, who is in the other room, pulls out his phone and starts recording. 

“What happens when the fire alarms in the fire department go off?” He looks around and then starts running through the hall, faking a panicked look. 

“Panic! Panic! Panic!!” He yells as he records himself. You can see Castiel in the video watching him with an unamused look as Kevin runs through the building. 

Meg comes up beside Castiel, “Quit your over exaggerating, Tran!” She yells. 

Kevin flips the camera to face them instead, “Live a little guys, c’mon.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Don’t make me  _ fire _ you, Tran.” 

Kevin pouts, “You’re no fun.” 

“Now what the hell is going on in my firehall?” He asks.

“Relax, Clarence. Inias is trying to cook again. He’s got it under control.” 

Cas sighs, “You all are going to be the death of me.” He says walking away.

Kevin flips the camera back towards himself and walks over to hook an arm around Meg, “And that, everyone, was our Captain Castiel Novak. Charming as always, right Meg?” 

Meg rolls her eyes and shoves him off her before walking away.

“Ouch.” Is all Kevin says before ending the video.

This would be perfect for their instagram page, a little fun and games to go with the serious never hurt anyone. 

He posts it with the caption;

**What happens when the fire alarms go off in the fire department? PANIC… Also a friendly reminder to update and check on your fire alarms. @CaptainNovakFD @FirefighterMeg @KevinTranFD**

**Comments:**

**@DestinyLong:** Thanks for the reminder, needed to change the battery in mine. :D

**@KamrenHuffman:** Ahah love this. Thank you for showing us that first responders are human too.

**@justanothergirl99:** Aww love the way Meg calls Castiel, Clarence. I can totally see them together. They would make such a cute couple.

**@QueenBradbury: Reply to @justanothergirl99** I totally agree with you, they would be so cute, right @OfficerWinchesterPD? 

**@OfficerWinchesterPD: Reply to @QueenBradbury** right… cute…

*****

**Text to Castiel from Charlie.**

2:22pm Charlie: Cas come control your boyfriend. He’s trying to kill me. 

2:23pm Castiel: Not my boyfriend, also not my problem. 

2:23pm Charlie: CASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. If I die it’s all your fault.

*

Castiel rolls his eyes and slips his phone back in his pocket. He stands up and stretches, wincing when his back cracks. Okay, maybe he does need a small walk. 

As we walks into to the Police Department Charlie comes running down the hall, jumping behind him. 

“Charlie, I’m going to kill you!” Dean yells as he runs behind her, barrelling into Castiel’s chest in the process, sending them tumbling down. Charlie takes her chance and jumps out of the way as Castiel crashes down onto his back. 

He lets out an ‘oof’ as the wind is knocked out of him. 

“Shit! Cas, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Dean asks pushing himself up so he’s not crushing Cas. 

“What on earth are you two doing?” Cas asks, groaning in pain. 

Dean glares at Charlie who smiles sheepishly before slipping away. 

“Nothing, Charlie is being a pain in my ass again.” Dean says as he sits up on Castiel. 

Castiel tries not to imagine how good Dean would look with less clothes as he pins Castiel down and rides him. _He fails_. 

“You wanna get off me?” Cas asks as he thinks of old grandmas with sagging boobs. 

“Oh, sorry.” Dean’s cheeks flame up as he clambers off of Cas before offering him a hand to pull him up. 

“So Charlie being a pain?” Cas raises his eyebrow. Dean calls it the dombrow because, damn, it makes him wanna fall to his knees and do whatever Castiel wants him to do. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t seen the comments on the FD’s ig page.” Dean says. 

Cas shakes his head, “Nah, too many to keep up with.” 

Dean nods, “Fair.” Is what Dean says, what he’s thinking is ‘thank god’, he does  _ not _ want Castiel getting ideas. 

“Why? What about them?”

“Nothing. Never mind.” 

“Ookay…” Cas watches him suspiciously. 

“It’s nothing, Cas.” Dean says as he shoves Castiel back towards the door. 

“Sureee, Dean… I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you don’t like the thought of Meg and me making a cute couple.” Cas smirks as Dean looks at him in shock. 

“You lied?!” Dean proclaims, slightly offended. 

“Just wanted to see if you would say anything?” Cas replies. 

Dean rolls his eyes, “If you wanna go date Meg why would I care?” 

“Oh… so if I go ask her out right now, you wouldn’t care?” Cas asks. 

Dean clenches his jaw, he does  _ not _ like that thought, “No, why would I?” He repeats again. 

“Ok, think I might do that then.” Cas starts to head out but then pause and comes back, leaning in close to Dean, “What about if we end up going further than just a date tonight?” Cas tilts his head. 

Dean’s eyes shoot up to look into his, oh, he definitely did  _ not  _ like that. 

“Don’t care, Cas, although that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of you.” Dean peers into his eyes, noticing how close they were standing. 

“Who says I’m a gentleman?” Cas asks, licking his lips as his own gaze drops down to Dean’s lips. 

Dean’s mouth parts in a soft ‘o’ shape. Fuck, Dean is so screwed. He wants this man to pin him to the wall and show him just how ungentlemanly he is.  _ Fuck it.  _ He reaches up and grabs Castiel’s shirt in his fist tightly, pulling him to himself harshly as he backs up till he's against the wall. 

Castiel stumbles in surprise as his body collides with Dean’s. He lets out a soft gasp as Dean reaches up and tangles his free hand in Cas’ hair. Dean’s leaning in and Castiel thinks,  _ finally, _ when all of a sudden, the sirens at the firehall go off and Dean’s radio goes off. 

Castiel’s hands are at Dean’s waist and he tightens his hold so Dean can’t move away like he was planning to. 

“Cas…” Dean whispers, his hand slides down from Castiel’s hair to his chest to push him back gently. “We gotta go.” 

Cas curses and Dean smiles at him softly. 

“Duty calls.” Dean says. 

“Really hating this duty right about now.” 

Dean smirks and slips away.

Castiel presses his head against the wall and smacks it with the side of his fist before running back over to the firehall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Snickers* ALMOST THERE, BAD TIMING. SO FRUSTRATED... everyone.


	16. Coffee with a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with a kiss <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally cackling. I love how you're all calling me a tease. Hopefully when the teasing all ends it'll live up to the expectation XD Also be glad I don't have a partner. They would have probably been dead by now, I'd probably be like this in real life too. 
> 
> Also I love you all. <3 and thank you for sticking by me through all the torture.

“What’s the situation?” Dean asks as he walks over to Benny who is standing outside the washrooms of a gas station. 

“The clerk is saying that the door to the men’s washroom has been locked for about two hours. It only locks from the inside and she’s scared someone’s in there.” Benny says.

“They don’t have a key?” Dean asks as he goes over to the door pulling on the handle repeatedly to make the door bang, hoping if someone is in there sleeping, they will hear it.

“Nah, they can’t find it. They said we can break it if we need to.”

Dean nods, “We might have to. My only concern is that whoever is in there might not be alive, if they overdosed on something.” 

Benny nods, “That’s what I’m thinking.” 

Dean pulls out his knife and sticks it in the side of the door trying to pry the lock back in, nothing happens and Dean doesn’t force it.

“I don’t want to break my knife. I need like a screwdriver or something. Is fire coming?” He asks.

“Yeah, they’re on their way with the tools.” Benny says.

Dean nods and a couple seconds later Castiel and Meg pull up in the truck. Castiel hops out and comes over to them while Meg grabs the tools. 

“Is anyone in there?” He asks.

“Not sure, the clerk says that it’s been locked for two hours and it only locks from the inside because they can’t find the key.” Dean says.

Cas nods and grabs the tool to wedge in between the door and the doorframe. 

Meg uses her hammer to shove it in deeper and it starts to separate. Castiel pushes it and the lock is almost out when the clerk comes out, walking towards them sheepishly while on the phone with some. She holds up the key, “I found the key.” 

Castiel and Dean make eye contact and they all let out a chuckle.

“Whelp, let’s try the key now.” Dean says even though the door is halfway out at this point. He grabs it and hands it to Castiel. 

Cas tries but the lock is too far bent to go back in at this point. 

“Too late, gotta pry it all the way now.” Cas says as he pries it open. He pulls open the door and peers inside. Thankfully there is no one inside. “No one.” He says to Dean.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, “Empty,” He tells the clerk. “Which is good. I rather it be empty and a broken door than someone dead and a broken door.” 

“How did someone lock it?” The clerk wonders.

“Management must have.” Benny says.

The clerk shakes her head, “No, it’s only been me.” 

Benny shrugs, “Strange maybe someone else knew where the key was.” 

The clerk also shrugs, “I am so sorry.” 

“Nah, I mean…”

“Sorry about your door.” Cas says as he walks up beside Dean. 

“No, that’s okay. Thank you. I’m just glad no one was in there dead.” She says again. 

They nod and clear up the scene. 

“Well that was quite a night.” Cas says chuckling as he loads up their tools onto the truck. 

Dean smiles, “I’ll say. You got some time?” He asks.

Cas looks at him, “Yeah, due for a break.” 

“Coffee?” He asks.

“Sure.” Cas smiles at him and Dean smiles back. 

“Awesome. Meet you back at the firehall.” 

Cas nods and gets into the truck. 

*

“You know, it’s strange to see a firefighter and police officer together.” 

Dean and Cas look up at the lady who was standing at the edge of their table. 

Dean chuckles, “We are literally always together.” 

“No, I mean when you aren’t at a scene.” 

Dean and Castiel ponder over that. She had a point. 

“Most people have the misconception that police officers and firefighters are enemies. It’s not like that. Sure we like to play pranks on one another and pretend we hate each other, but we don’t. We wouldn’t be first responders without the other one there. We work together and have great respect for each other including our EMTs.” Castiel says.

The woman smiles, “It’s nice to hear that.” She says. “Enjoy your coffee.” 

Dean and Cas turn back to one another.

“I can’t believe people think we actually hate one another. How on earth do they think we work together?” Dean asks laughing. 

“I have no idea.” Cas chuckles.

“So… how was your day?” Dean asks.

“Pretty uneventful. You?” 

“Same.” Dean pauses, he wants to bring up what almost happened last time they were together but he doesn’t know how to do it. 

“You okay?” Cas asks.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Dean shakes himself out of his head. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Cas, I’m good.” 

Cas nods, “I guess we should be heading back.” He says taking a look at his watch. 

Dean looks at his own and nods, “Yeah, probably.” 

They finish the last of their coffee before heading out. 

Castiel opens the passenger side door for Dean and Dean smirks as he stands in front of Cas, the door separating them. 

“What?” Cas asks confused.

“I thought you weren’t gentlemanly.” Dean says. 

Cas rolls his eyes, “I can be when I want to, maybe just not in bed.” He winks.

Dean licks his lips and Castiel tracks his tongue with his eyes. Dean places his hand over Castiel’s on the door and leans over to place a kiss on his cheek, “It’s appreciated.” He says before climbing in. 

Castiel closes the door and walks around as he processes what just happened.  _ Fuck, he is so screwed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK A KISS. 
> 
> :D


	17. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sparring anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm sick as balls so I wrote this. Hope y'all enjoy :D

Dean has a couple hours before his shift starts but for some reason he’s feeling antsy. He just needs to get rid of some of this pent up energy. Stupid Cas and his stupid everything. He knows Castiel wants it just as much as he does but he doesn’t want to give in. Well… neither does he to be honest. So, instead of being a man and talking to Castiel about this, he decides to go to their training gym located just behind the fire department and almost parallel to the police department. 

He changes into his workout clothes and leaves the bag in one of the lockers in the changing rooms. He doesn’t bother with a lock because the only way to get into this building was with a keycard and he doesn’t think anyone would be here so early. Which is why he’s surprised to see Castiel already there going hard at a punching bag with fast paced music, almost sexy, echoing throughout the building. Dean smirks, seems like he isn’t the only one with pent up energy. Dean leans against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest as he quietly watches the muscles in Castiel’s back shift and ripple as he punches the bag, His arms are glistening with sweat and his light grey tank top is dark with sweat down the center of his back. His posture is perfect and once again Dean’s mind wonders what has happened in Castiel’s past. 

“What did that punching bag ever do to you?” He asks suddenly, causing Castiel to whip around to the source of the sound. 

“Dean…”

“Needa partner?” He asks pushing off the pillar and walking over to Castiel. 

Castiel rakes his eyes over Dean’s body, “Wouldn’t say no to that offer.” He runs his hand through his sweat soaked hair and Dean has force himself to look away. 

This is such a bad idea, Dean thinks as he warms up. 

*

Dean and Castiel meet on the center of the mats and look at each other. Dean raises his hands close to his face and nods at Cas. 

Cas nods back, “Let’s see what you’ve got, baby.” He says, he internally winces, he did not mean to say ‘baby’ but he goes with it. 

Luckily, Dean only smirks before coming at him. Cas ducks just in time to avoid being hit in the face from Dean’s fist. Okay, Dean isn’t holding back and he isn’t going to either.

Dean whirls around to look at Castiel after he ducks under his arm and comes up behind him. 

Cas doesn’t give time for Dean to recover, he swings his left arm out and Dean leans back dodging under it and Cas then uses his right, Dean tilts his shoulder further down to avoid that hit as well making them almost side by side to each other with Dean slightly behind Cas. Cas fakes an attack towards Dean’s face and Dean uses both hands to block his face. Castiel takes the chance and elbows him in the stomach. Dean grunts as he stumbles back. 

Dean watches Cas as he straightens himself out, Cas smirks and gestures with his hand for Dean to come at him. Dean growls and lunges for Cas, swinging his right hand out. Castiel ducks and kicks one foot out, swiping it across the floor taking out Dean in the process. Dean yelps as he lands hard on his ass. Castiel straightens out and Dean takes his own chance and swipes at Castiel’s feet. Cas lands on his back with a grunt and gasps in surprise when Dean rolls over him pinning him into place. They’re both breathing hard and Dean’s sweat is starting to seep into his shirt. 

“Did you check your phone recently?” Dean asks. 

“No, why?” Cas asks as he uses his right hand to grab Dean’s left shoulder and shove him off. Dean groans as he falls chest first onto the mat beside Castiel. Cas rolls over him and pins Dean’s hand behind his back. He puts a little pressure on it and Dean gasps. He uses his free hand to tap out. 

Cas releases his arm and gets off him. Dean stands up with a huff and looks at him. 

“Jess and Sam want to get together and celebrate their engagement tonight.” 

Cas nods.

“You’re off today, right?” Dean asks.

Cas nods again. 

“Best out of three?” Cas asks.

Dean takes off his shirt in answer. Castiel’s eyes drop down to Dean’s chest and Dean flings his shirt in his face. Cas rips it off and tosses it aside with a growl, eyes filling with desire. 

Dean smirks, this is going to be fun. 

“Let’s go.” Dean yells as he hops from foot to foot. 

Castiel lunges for him this time and Dean slides away from him. Cas turns to look at him as Dean winks at him. Cas clenches his teeth and goes in for a punch. Dean blocks and uses his other hand to place a palm over Castiel’s stomach. 

Cas looks down at the hand noticing how close it was to his groin.

“Hit.” Dean says licking his lips. 

Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes and steps closer making the hand slide further down before Dean pulls back before coming back to punch him. Cas grabs his fist pulling it in and turning him so that his back is pressed against Castiel’s chest and arms tangled with Cas’. One of Cas’ arms slide up to wrap around Dean’s neck freeing one of Dean’s in the process. 

“Tap out?” Cas asks lips skimming against Dean’s neck. 

Dean shivers, closing his eyes and leaning back slightly pressing himself completely against Cas. 

Castiel’s other hand slides down to Dean’s hip, gripping it tightly. 

“No.” Dean brings his arms up hard, dislodging Castiel’s arms in the process as he hooks a foot around Cas’ ankle and uses his body weight to push Castiel backwards. Cas trips over his foot and falls onto his back. 

“You play dirty.” Cas groans as he looks up at Dean. 

Dean smirks down at him as he places a foot on either side of Cas before squatting. “What? can’t keep up, old man?” He asks placing a hand on his chest.

“I’m only four years older than you, Dean.” Cas huffs, slightly offended. 

Dean drags his tongue over his top teeth as he smiles down at Cas, “Don’t worry, I like older men…” He sits down completely on Cas, reveling in the way Cas gasps as Dean grinds down on his dick. 

“C’mon, Cas. Show me what you got. Unless… you give up?” 

Castiel growls and flips them around and Dean yelps in surprise as his back hits the floor. Damn, Castiel has strong thighs. He has Castiel in between his thighs and little Dean is very much enjoying the change in position. He fails miserably trying to hold in his moan as Castiel shifts against him pinning his hands over his head. Dean throws his head back and Castiel’s eyes are immediately drawn to the pale expanse of skin he’s given. Before he can lean down Dean uses his distraction to hike his legs higher up Castiel’s waist. He sneaks a leg in between their bodies and throws it over Castiel’s shoulder shoving him down. Cas gasps in surprise and Dean’s other leg joins the first as he locks his ankles together, tight enough around his neck to be uncomfortable but not tight enough to hurt Castiel. He holds his position until Castiel uses a hand to tap out. 

He releases his hold and Castiel’s head collapses on Dean’s stomach as he breathes hard. Dean runs a hand through his sweaty and messy mop and grips it tightly and lifts his head up, “You giving up,  _ baby? _ ” Dean asks teasingly. 

“You have no idea the things I want to do to you, right now.” Cas growls, eyes darkening at the grip Dean has in his hair. 

Dean’s mouth parts softly as he swallows hard. He did not expect Castiel to say that. 

Castiel takes in Dean’s expression and pushes himself up. He climbs up higher still in between Dean’s thighs. 

“Would you let me?” Cas asks, one hand going down to Dean’s sweaty and surprisingly smooth thigh. He drags it higher slipping his fingers under his shorts. 

Dean raises his legs to wrap around Castiel’s waist in answer as he cups Cas’ face in his hands. 

Castiel brings his face down and Dean’s breathing picks up. He swallows hard and his eyes fall shut as Cas presses his lips against Dean’s neck, tongue slipping out to lick up the salty taste of Dean before his teeth come into play. Dean throws his head back giving Castiel more room. He grips Castiel tightly with his legs and his hands slip into his hair. 

“Cas…” He moans softly, body bucking up to meet Castiel’s. 

“Dean… DEAN!” 

Castiel jerks away from Dean and Dean shoves Cas off him only to see Charlie standing over them. 

Cas groans as he hits the floor hard. 

“What Charlie?!” Cas growls. 

“Oh, wow, sooorrry but Dean here is over half an hour late for his shift. I noticed his car was in the parking so I came to investigate cause Dean is never late. I can see why now, though. We gotta go, we have a case.” Charlie says smirking.

“HALF AN HOUR?! SHIT!” Dean scrambles to get off the ground. “I’ll be right there, Charlie.” 

Charlie nods and walks away. 

Dean turns to look at Cas who is lounging on the mat looking like a god. 

“Cas, stop laying like that, you’re making me want to jump your bones.” 

“Kind of the point.” Cas reaches for Dean’s ankle but Dean pulls away. “I’m late, Cas.” Dean hisses.

“What about our best out of three?” Cas asks, pouting.

“Later, Cas.” Dean says. “Maybe we can decide it in another way.” He says, smirking as he walks away.

“YOU ARE A TEASE AND I AM GOING TO DIE.” Cas yells after him. 

He can hear Dean chuckling at him as he lays on the floor.

“Asshole!” 

Dean emerges a couple minutes later dressed in his uniform. 

“Cas, baby, pick me up at eight tonight, we’ll go to Sam and Jess’ party together and you can see if you get lucky.” He says winking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm thinking about revealing Castiel's past next chapter. Cas may be a mess. IM GIVING YOU A WARNING OKAY!


	18. The Past Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean go to a bar and Dean gets a little jealous and calls Cas 'his' man ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I split this chapter into two parts. I wanted a little jealously and fun and simmering before Dean and y'all find out Castiel's past. Also it's a little short but I've been prepping for my SPN Movie Big Bang which is posting on Thursday. *screeches* If you want more info on that it'll be in the end notes. I'm so excited for people to read it and the art is to die for. Okay enough blabbing. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the delay exams and MBB

When Dean finishes his shift at 7PM, Castiel is waiting for him outside in his matte black ‘69 Camaro. Castiel is looking so hot wearing his aviator sunglasses waiting for Dean in his sexy muscle car.  Dean bites his lip as he makes his way over as memories of this morning flash through his head. He gets in and turns to Castiel.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hello Dean, how was work?” 

“Same as usual. How was your day?” 

“Boring without you in it.” Cas answers and Dean blushes.

“Flatterer.” Dean shoves at him gently and Castiel gives him a beaming smile. 

“Ready to go?” He asks.

Dean nods, “Yep, all set.” 

Castiel starts the car with a satisfying roar and they head in the direction of the Roadhouse. 

*

Dean and Castiel are the last ones to arrive and Jessica bounces up to them as soon as they enter, pushing through the crowded bar.

“You’re here!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Jess.” Dean says as he gives her a hug. 

She beams at him before pulling Castiel into a hug as well. Dean notices, with her heels, she is taller than both of them. She is honestly perfect for his moose of a brother.

He smiles and they head over to the rest of the group.

“Dean and Castiel, something you wanna tell us?” Gabe asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he obnoxiously slurps his beer. 

Dean glares at Charlie who looks back at him sheepishly.

“Charlie!” He growls.

“SORRY! We had bets! I need the money.” Charlie pouts.

“YOU BET ON US?!” Dean yells.

“Charlie!” Sam, Jess, Jo, and Meg yell. 

“Sorry!” 

Dean rolls his eyes and Castiel chuckles as he sits down beside Sam at the table.

“I’m going to go get a drink.” Dean says.

“Bring me a beer, please?” Cas asks. Dean nods.

Dean walks over to the bar and sits on one of the stools. Ellen walks over to him. 

“Hello, sweetheart.”

“Hi Ellen.” 

“What can I get you?” 

“Two beers please, thank you.” 

“What kind?”

“Whatever’s on tap.”

She nods, “I hear you and Cas are a thing now. I’m happy for you both. You two are perfect for each other.” 

Dean flushes, “We’re not a thing, mom.” He whispers even though his mind is screaming at him. 

“Sure honey.” She smiles as she places his beers on the table in front of him. She leans over and ruffles his hair. He leans into her touch. Ellen had practically raised him and Sam after their mom had died in the fire at their house. He’s gotten used to calling her mom and Ellen doesn’t mind at all, she’s always wanted a son. 

Dean looks over at Cas who meets his eyes and smiles at him. Dean’s heart flutters.  _ Fuck _ .

Castiel gets up from his seat and walks over to him. 

Dean sits up a little straighter as Cas comes to stand beside him. 

“Hi, Ellen.” 

“Hi, sweetie, how are you?” 

“I’m good, how are you?” 

“I’m doing good.” 

Cas smiles, “That’s good to hear. How’s Bobby?” 

“You know same as usual, grumpy.”

Cas laughs, “He coming?” 

“Already here, he’s in the back yelling at some of the staff.” 

Dean chuckles, “Typical Bobby.” He slides one of the beers towards Castiel who grabs the mug and takes a big chug. When he places the mug back on the counter he’s got a white foam mustache covering the dark stubble underneath. Dean’s mind instantly thinks of how hot Castiel would look with greys peppering his beard. He bites his lip as Castiel’s tongue peaks out to lick away the foam and Dean wants that tongue back on him. He remembers how good it felt with Castiel licked his way up Dean’s neck before lightly using his teeth to bring all the blood rushing south. He absentmindedly rubs his neck while watching Castiel’s mouth and Cas notices. 

Cas lightly nudges Dean with his shoulder, smirking at him. Dean’s gaze shoots up to meet Castiel’s as he feels his face burn. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Cas whispers, bringing his mouth close to Dean’s ear. 

Dean shivers before turning to look at him, their faces inches apart. 

“You know exactly what I’m thinking about.” Dean replies, dragging his hand up Castiel’s thigh before getting up and wandering back over to the group with his beer in his hand. 

Castiel bites his lip as he composes himself. Dean is going to kill him, that much he knows for sure. He grabs his own beer and heads over to the group as well. 

The group talks for a bit and Dean does a little toast for his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law before they split up and start doing their own little thing. 

Castiel wanders over to the pool table and sets up the balls for a hit when Meg wanders over to him. 

“You want some company?” She asks. 

“You know how to play?” He asks.

“Nope, but this is why you’re here. Teach me.” She replies.

Cas downs his fourth glass of alcohol and nods. 

She raises an eyebrow. “You seem to be drinking hard tonight.” 

“It’s only my fourth…” Cas says.

“And it’s only been two hours since you got here. I mean I know you have a high tolerance but this seems a bit much even for you. You good?” 

“I’m fine.” He snaps. He is not fine, all his mind keeps thinking about is how much he wants to be with Dean but how he’ll just end up ruining his life instead. So he drinks and he drinks, trying to will away his thoughts and focus on unimportant things like this pool game.

He teaches Meg how to play and they play a couple rounds. Meg was a quick learner and she almost beat him a couple of times. 

After Castiel wins again for the seventh time Meg tosses her stick onto the table, “Okay, I quit. I’m going to get some air.” 

Cas nods and picks up his glass to take another swig of his beer. He’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as he feels himself relax. Before Castiel can walk away to grab another drink a hot stranger, maybe about Dean’s age walks up to him. 

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey.” Castiel replies looking into his blue eyes, brighter than his own dark stormy blues. 

“I… uh… noticed you were teaching the girl who left to play pool. You seem like a good teacher and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind teaching me?” He asks hopefully. 

Cas looks at him for a second before nodding, “Yeah, sure. Just lemme grab another drink. I’ll be back in a second.” The man nods, running a hand through his short blond hair. “You want anything?”

“Sure, I’ll have a beer.” 

Castiel nods and goes to grab them two beers. He comes back a couple minutes later and hands on to the man. “Sorry I didn’t get your name.” 

“Dean.” 

Castiel pauses momentarily shocked before holding out his hand, “Castiel.” He leads him closer to the pool table. “Okay, so…” 

“I mean I know the basics but every time I try to aim I always mess up.” 

Cas nods, “It’s all about the angle, baby.” He takes a swig of his drink.

*

Sam walks over to Dean as he glances at Cas. “Hey Dean, I know Cas has a high tolerance and all but doesn’t he seem to be drinking a lot?” Sam asks, nudging him to look into Cas’ direction. 

Dean looks over to Castiel, who has a, who knows which, glass to his lips. He slams the glass down and walks over to a random, sexy might he add, stranger and wraps his arms around his body, helping him hold his stick right. Dean frowns as he goes over to them. 

Castiel’s chest is completely pressed up against the stranger’s back and Dean wants to rip them apart and punch the guy for even trying to talk to Castiel. 

“You’ll want to move this hand a little higher…” Castiel places his hand over top of the guys and slides it up. “Good. Now get a little lower... “ He uses his chest to push the man down a little more and the man gasps. Dean doesn’t know if it’s from pleasure or from shock. 

He shakes himself out of it and clears his throat. The man straightens up instantly and Castiel goes back with his body, still pressed together. 

Dean glares at Castiel who just stares back. 

“Dean.” Castiel rumbles. 

“Yeah?” Both Dean’s look at him and then at one another. 

“Back away from my man.” Our Dean growls. 

“Your man?” The other Dean raises an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem to be your man from the way he was plastered over me.

Dean bares his teeth and looks at Castiel, whose eyes are glassy. “He’s drunk and you’re taking advantage. Now back off before I arrest you for assault.” 

The other Dean’s eyes widen as he tosses the pool cue onto the table and rushes off.

“Dean, I was just... trying to teach him how to play…” Cas mumbles. 

“Oh he knew how to play alright. A little too well if you ask me.” Dean growls as he steps closer to Cas.

“ _ Jealous _ , baby? How about you play with me instead?” He asks stumbling closer to Dean. 

“Cas… let’s get you home.” Dean says pulling Castiel’s arm over his shoulder.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.” He whispers against Dean’s ear, nibbling at it with his teeth. 

Dean gasps in surprise, “Stop it, Cas. You’re drunk.” He says, anger in his voice. He’s never seen Castiel like this before and it’s a little unnerving. 

Dean drags Cas over to Sam to let them know he was taking Castiel home. Sam nods, “Drive safe. Let me know when you get home.” Dean nods and pulls Castiel out the door.

“But Dean… it was just getting fun.” He whines as Dean digs around in his pocket for the keys to the Camaro.

“Shut it, Cas. I did not expect this from you.” Dean says, pushing him into the car. “What’s gotten into you? You were fine this morning…” 

Castiel’s mind goes back to why he was drinking in the first place. His face crumples. 

Dean gets into the driver’s side of Castiel’s car and turns to look at him. He’s shocked to see tears in Castiel’s eyes, “Cas?! Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean slides closer to him and cups his face.

“I don’t deserve you. I’m going to ruin your life, Dean. I’m not good for you.” 

“Cas what are you talking about?” 

Cas just shakes his head. 

Dean wipes his eyes, “It’s going to be okay, Cas.” He says before driving them home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS* I hope y'all enjoyed and don't kill me yet. 
> 
> Also if you like teasing destiel and slow burn and fast cars then you'll love my MBB which is based on the first Fast and Furious movie. I mean I can't tease y'all forever because I have to post the fic in one go but ya know ;)
> 
> If you're interested, you can read the summary [here](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/post/185480557917/spnmoviebigbang-when-the-sun-goes-down-author)


	19. It's going to EXPLODE (Chapter 1 art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO, I NEED TO SCREAM. THE BEAUTIFUL DMSILVIS HAS CREATED ART FOR THIS WORK AND I LOVEEE. Thank you so much, you're the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable link [here](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/185551294993/guns-n-hoses)

“Oh, look how adorable.” Cas says as he looks at the couple and then turns to Dean, smirking, “You feelin lonely, baby?” He asks leaning in, waggling his eyebrows.

Dean’s heart skips a beat at the pet name, albeit it was said to tease him, it sounded hot coming from Castiel’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Dean says, shoving Castiel away from him.

“I think you need to find a good lay, sweetheart.” Cas says laughing.

“You offering?… sweetheart. ” Dean asks.

Castiel swallows hard and watches Dean’s uniform covered perky ass walk away. Castiel licks his lips and follows Dean to where their vehicles are parked. He really needs to sleep. His brain is having bad ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I totally needed to make a new chapter for this art because if I embedded in Chapter one all of you would have missed it. New chapter coming soon.


	20. The Past Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally reveals his past. Sober him does not appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright decided I should post this before studying for my next exam. :D Also my Fast and Furious Au MBB is up if anyone wants to take a look.

Dean drives Castiel home and helps him out of the car. He half drags and half carries him to the doorstep. He uses the key on the Camaro’s keychain to let them both in before dumping Castiel on the couch. He yanks off Castiel’s shoes and goes over to place them near the front door where is own were. He comes back and looks at Castiel. 

“Cas?” Dean bends over Cas and grabs his face turning it towards himself. “You need anything?” 

“Leave me, Dean.” Cas mumbles. 

“What?” A frown marrs Dean’s face. 

“I said leave me, Dean.” Cas repeats a little louder. 

“No, I get that but why are you saying this now?” 

“I’m going to… I’m going to end up hurting you. I know I am. Leave…” Cas’ head lolls to the side.

“No Cas, I’m not leaving.” Dean says sternly, turning his face back towards himself. 

“Leave, Dean. I’m a bad person. I’ve done horrible things and I’m… I’m going to ruin your life. Why don’t you understand?!” Cas growls in frustration. 

“Cas what the hell man? What’s gotten into you?” Dean asks. 

“Dean, I said go!” Cas yells standing up suddenly, coming face to face with Dean who stumbles back in shock. Castiel himself stumbles as he’s overcome with dizziness. 

“Cas…”

“No… you want to know why I didn’t go into policing?”

“Cas, you’re drunk. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No… you deserve… deserve to know how terrible I am.”

“Cas…” Dean reaches for him but instead Castiel grabs his hips and turns him, shoving him down on the couch. Dean looks up at him in surprise. 

“Listen Dean.” Cas mumbles blinking hard.

Dean nods, slightly. 

“I was a cop for a couple years… I… I realized I couldn’t keep doing what… what I was doing.” Castiel seems to be slightly sobering up. “I… was damn good at my job so people let me get away with it. They covered… my ass.” 

“What did they let you get away with?” Dean asks softly.

“How angry I used to be. How badly I spoke to the criminals I arrested…” 

Dean looks slightly shocked. 

“It was until I almost killed the scumbags who were running a trafficking ring dealing with children that I realized I couldn’t keep going on. It’s hard for me… hard to keep my anger in check around people like that…” Cas mumbles.  

“Cas…”

“So I switched professions. I still wanted to help people and being a firefighter allowed me to do that but also allowed me to stay away from people I was likely to beat bloody.”

Dean remembers back to when Castiel single-handedly took down three guys. Before he can say anything Castiel speaks again.

“Do you hate me now? Do you think I’m a terrible person?” Cas asks, eyes filling with tears.

“No! No, Cas.” Dean stands, cupping Castiel’s face. “I could never hate you. Those were terrible people who hurt innocent children. I would’ve done the same thing if I was in your place.” 

Castiel looks at him with a broken expression on his face and Dean’s heart breaks. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Cas.” Dean whispers.

He leads Castiel to his bedroom and helps him out of his top layers. He bites his lip, contemplating for a moment, before reaching down and unbuttoning Castiel’s jeans. He shoves them down and Castiel kicks them off before stumbling down onto the bed. He grabs Dean’s wrist as he turns to leave.

“Don’t go…” Cas murmurs.

“I’m not Cas, I’m just grabbing you some water.” 

Castiel looks at his face scrutinizingly wondering if he’s lying before letting go hesitantly.

Dean goes back to the kitchen and grabs him painkillers and a glass of water before going back upstairs to Castiel’s room. 

“Cas, can you take these for me?” Dean whispers softly.

Cas groans but pushes himself up. He tosses back the pills and grabs the water from Dean and gulping it down. He passes it back to Dean before flopping over again. 

Dean smiles softly and places the glass on the bedside table. He yanks the blankets out from under Castiel and covers him. Before he can turn to leave Cas grabs his wrist again and tugs him down on top of him. 

“Cas!” Dean places his hands on either side of Castiel’s head as he comes tumbling down. “Cas, I should go…” Dean whispers. 

“Please don’t. Don’t go.” Cas says softly, almost hesitant like he’s going to be rejected. 

Dean’s heart breaks all over again as he rolls over to the empty side of the bed.  _ Fuck it,  _ he thinks as he yanks of his shirt and kicks off his jeans and crawls under the cover beside Castiel. He turns to look at Cas who is looking back at him through bleary and half closed lids. 

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asks, brushing the hair away from his forehead. 

“Head hurts.” He mumbles in answer as he leans into Dean’s touch.

Dean pulls Castiel closer and slips an arm under his head and curls it around Cas’ head. He brings his other hand up to weave his fingers through Cas’ hair as he lightly massages the scalp. 

Castiel lets out a moan of pleasure and he buries his face into Dean’s neck and wraps an arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. 

It’s not long before Dean hears Castiel’s soft snores. He absentmindedly presses a kiss to Cas’ forehead as his mind wanders to what Castiel had told him. He doesn’t even know if Cas is going to remember anything he told him. 

He takes another look at Castiel, who is glowing softly from the moon shining through the window. He looks so innocent and young as he sleeps and Dean wants nothing more than to just keep him in his arms forever. He sighs softly and closes his eyes. 

*

The next morning when he wakes up Castiel is curled around his back with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Dean shifts to look at the clock and Castiel’s grip tightens. 

“Cas…” Dean whispers.

Cas lets out a grunt as he presses his lips to the back of Dean’s bare back. 

Dean shivers involuntarily, Castiel’s warm lips sending tingles of pleasure down his body. He subconsciously moves his hips back to be better aligned with Castiel’s body. Cas shifts his own hips and his not-so-soft dick brushes against Dean’s ass.

Dean gasps as Cas lets out a soft moan, rutting his hips harder against Dean. 

“Cas… Cas…” Dean whispers. He should really stop this before Castiel does something he’ll regret later, as much as he wants to keep going. “Cas!” Dean uses his shoulder to nudge Castiel back, turning slightly. 

Castiel blinks himself awake, groaning as his head swims. “Whaa…” He looks at Dean and then down at himself. He sits up with a start, pulling himself away from Dean. “What? What happened? What did I do?!” Cas asks, voice slightly panicky. 

Dean’s heart sinks, so he doesn’t remember telling him anything. 

“Cas…” 

Dean’s face must look stricken because Castiel’s panicking intensifies. 

“Dean, what did I do?! Did we…” Cas pauses, studying Dean’s face.

“No! No Cas it’s not what you think…” Dean mumbles. 

“Then why are you in my bed? Why are we almost naked? Why do you look so devastated?” Cas questions. 

“Cas, relax. You asked me to stay after I helped you into bed and you and I both know sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable.” 

Castiel deflates a little, “Why do you look so upset then?” 

Dean bites his lip, “You uh… you did tell me something last night that I don’t think you would have told me if you weren’t drunk.” Dean says.

Castiel pales, “What?” 

“Cas…”

“What did I say Dean?” Cas asks again.

“You told me why you left policing…” 

Castiel clenches his teeth. Dean can see him closing off. 

“Cas… Cas listen to me…” 

Cas doesn’t look at him, instead he gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Dean rubs a hand over his face, sighing. Well that did  _ not  _ go as well as he had hoped.

He gets up and grabs his jeans off the floor, slipping back into them. He grabs his shirt and tosses into Castiel’s laundry hamper. He grabs one of Castiel’s hoodies and slips it on, hoping Cas won’t mind. It’s a little big on him due to the fact that Castiel uses his upper body strength more than him. 

He presses his ear against the bathroom and hears the shower running so he heads downstairs. He knows Castiel and he knows he’s going to want his space for a bit after this so he leaves a note on the kitchen table and grabs the keys to Castiel’s fire and rescue Captain’s car and heads to work. 

Castiel comes down after his shower and frowns when he can’t find Dean. He spots the note on the table and grabs it. 

_ I’m here if you want to talk. Taking the Charger. Come grab the keys from me at work. _

__ \- D _ _

 

Cas sighs, he definitely will not be grabbing the keys from Dean. He’ll send Inias or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damnnnn Cas.


	21. You're on fiiiireeeee, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's on fire... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, i have an exam tomorrow. I am procrastinating.

It’s been three weeks since Castiel had his drunken rant and Dean is fed up. Castiel is a grown man for crying out loud. He shouldn’t be avoiding him like a little kid. He flips his pen in his hand leaning back in his chair. He looks out the window and sees Castiel having an impromptu training session with the rookies. He has a stern look on his face to go along with his gear. Dean can tell he’s been taking out his anger of being weak, on his teammates ever since he drunkenly confessed to Dean the reason he left policing. He’s been trying to tell Cas it’s okay, that he doesn’t think any less of him but every time Cas sees him he turns the corner and Dean loses him. 

Dean sighs, maybe he’ll catch him at the First Responder’s Barbecue tonight. 

*

“Charlie, watch where you’re going!” Dean grumbles as he’s almost shoved face first into the still heating up grill.

“Whoops, sorry Dean!” Charlie says, trying to peer over the giant stack of boxes she has. 

“Here gimme some.” Dean says, taking one last look at the grill before turning to Charlie.

Charlie happily complies, sighing in relief when half the weight she was carrying is lifted. 

“Damn woman, what is in these?” Dean grunts.

“Foooood.” 

“Holy shit Charles. How much food do we need?” Dean asks.

“A lot! You do realize most of the people here are biiiig.” Charlie says.

Dean eyes drift around until he spots Castiel’s broad back as he talks with Inias and Kevin. He nods absentmindedly. Charlie follows his gaze. 

“He still avoiding you?” She asks as they walk over to the tables lined up. 

Dean sighs, “Yeah. I don’t know what to do to get him to listen to me. I’m fed up of his attitude.”

Charlie places the boxes on the foldable table and turns to look at Dean, “You’re going to have to make him listen, Dean. You can’t just wait for him to come to you.” 

“I’ve tried Charlie, every time I start to go over to him he turns the other way.” Dean growls in annoyance. He slams the boxes down on the table.

“Wow, hey, careful there. We have delicate foods in those.” 

“Sorry, Charlie.” Dean deflates a little. 

Charlie pats his shoulder, “It’ll be okay, Dean. You two are meant to be together. You’ll figure it out.” 

Dean nods looking back towards Castiel who meets his eye. Dean gives a small smile and Cas turns away. Dean clenches his jaw,  _ fuck this.  _ If Castiel wants to be an asshole, then fine. 

“Also here are the patties for your burgers. There are some vegan ones too.” Charlie says, handing him the box filled with burger supplies.

“Awesome, thanks Charlie.” Dean says, shoving Castiel out of his mind. He goes back over to the grill and starts preparing everything. There’s already around half the people here, some of them just staying behind after their shift instead of going home and coming back, some still on duty ready to go in case there is a call. Dean is lucky he got off a couple hours ago and helped Charlie set up everything. 

About twenty minutes later he has the first round of burgers ready. 

“Alright everyone! Food’s ready!” He yells. Everyone comes scampering towards him. He stumbles back a couple steps to avoid getting squashed hitting his back against the grill. The grill he forgot to cover back up. He hisses in pain as the burning metal burns his back, quickly jerking forward. He turns around to look at the grill. 

He hears Charlie’s panicked voice behind him, “Dean! You’re on fire!” She yells.

Castiel looks at Dean and notices the back of his shirt is up in flames. He grabs one of the fire blankets they had spread out on the floor and sprints to Dean wrapping the blanket around him, pressing his chest against Dean’s back to help put out the flames. 

“Get down, Dean!” He yells. 

Dean tumbles to his knees and Cas goes down with him, helping him roll before Dean sits up, wincing. Dean looks at Castiel who has an expression of worry etched onto his face.

“Dean? You good?” 

“Oh, now you care?” Dean growls, still shocked from what had happened.

Castiel’s worry changes into surprise, “Dean…” He reaches for Dean’s shoulder but he shrugs him off and stands. 

“I’m fine.” He says and then winces when his shirt rubs against his back.

Charlie comes running, almost barreling them over. “Holy shit Dean! Are you okay?!” She asks. 

Everyone else is crowding around them and Dean feels overwhelmed. “I’m good. I just need to get away from here for a bit.”

“Yeah, no, go change and get your back checked out. I’ll man the grill. You sure you’re okay?” Charlie says, peering into his eyes. 

Dean nods, “Yeah, thanks Charlie.” He steps back from the crowd before heading to the gym building where he has extra clothing and a lot more first aid supplies. 

Castiel watches him leave surprised at Dean’s sudden outburst. 

“I’m going to go check on him, I think he might be in shock.” Cas whispers to Charlie. 

Charlie nods. 

*

Castiel runs into the building behind Dean and finds him in the locker room trying to peel his shirt off. 

“Dean wait!” Cas says as he comes up behind him. 

Dean looks at him through the mirror. 

“Be careful, let me check if any of the material is melted onto your skin.” Cas says. He scans Dean’s back and carefully pulls back the material, making sure it’s not sticking to his body. Once he’s pulled back all of it he carefully lifts it up making sure not to let it rub too harshly against his back. Dean lifts his arms and Cas slips it off. Castiel winces looking at the angry red marks on Dean’s back but he’s happy to see that they are all first degree burns and nothing more serious than that. They were lucky they stopped the fire so quickly. 

Castiel’s own chest feels slightly raw but he’ll worry about that later, he’s used to it. His first priority is to get Dean under cool water for about twentyish minutes. 

“Dean I need you to stand under cool water. It’ll help with the burns.” Cas whispers softly.

Dean nods and kicks off his shoes and pants, leaving his boxers on. He goes over to the showers and Cas follows. Cas turns on the water and makes sure it’s not too cold before gently leading Dean under the spray. Dean sighs softly as the cool water soothes his burning back.

Castiel pauses for a minute, contemplating, before pulling off his own shirt and looking down at his red chest. He pulls off his own shoes and pants and steps under the shower with Dean. 

Dean’s gaze drops down to look at Castiel’s chest and he runs a soft hand over it. Castiel shivers as he watches him. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asks gently. The unusual silence freaking him out a bit.

Dean nods but doesn’t say anything more. 

Cas sighs softly, “I’m sorry.” 

Dean looks into his eyes. 

“You know what you told me doesn’t change the way I see you, right?” Dean whispers. 

Castiel’s shoulders slump, “I just can’t help but feel that I’m not good enough, that something is wrong with me. I just don’t want to bring you down with me, Dean.”

Dean cups Castiel’s face, forgetting his own pain for a minute, “There is nothing wrong with you, Castiel. You’re still the bravest man I know, you’re still that person who saves innocent lives, who rushes into burning buildings, who just saved  _ me. _ You could never bring me down.” Dean caresses Cas’ cheek with his thumb. 

All the breath leaves Castiel’s lungs as he looks at the beautiful man in front of him. He knows Dean is an attractive person but he’s never really noticed how attractive until now, always too caught up in their prank wars. He takes in Dean’s eyes, shining like bright green emeralds protected by his long lashes. The scatter of his freckles peppered over his nose and cheeks. Those soft plump lips he wants nothing more to kiss. How hard and soft his face structure is. How amazing his soul is. How wonderful of a man he his. How kind and positive he is after everything he’s seen.

He leans in closer and Dean’s eyes drift down to Castiel’s lips. 

“You’re amazing, you know that, Dean.” He whispers.

“Cas, don’t hide from me when things get tough. Talk to me. I’m always here for you, okay?” Dean murmurs as he runs his hands up Castiel’s arms to his shoulders. 

Cas nods, barely noticeable, “Thank you, Dean.” He leans in and presses his lips against Dean’s forehead. He feels Dean lean into the kiss and he smiles. 

Dean moves back and tilts his head up, leaning into the spray. 

“Okay, that should be okay for now. Let’s get something on those.” Cas says.

Dean nods moving out of the spray and grabbing a towel. Cas steps under the spray of water and tilts his head up, using his hands to brush his hair back. Dean watches Castiel’s muscles shift and move as he runs his hands through his hair. He watches as trails of water droplets make their way down his chest, caressing him, and seeping into his boxers. Dean suddenly wants to chase the drops of water with his tongue.  _ Fuck _ . He bites his lip and wraps the towel around his waist, forcing himself to head back towards the lockers as Castiel shuts off the water. 

He quickly wipes his legs and chest and strips himself of his wet boxers before slipping into another pair of boxers and a pair of sweats, keeping them low on his hips so they don’t graze his burns. 

*

By the time Castiel comes out of the shower Dean is digging through the first aid supplies with his back to him. 

Castiel’s eyes roam over Dean’s ass and stop at the dimples of his back. He bites his lip.  _ Why the fuck is that so sexy?! _ He shakes himself out of it and curses himself. Dean’s hurt for crying out loud. He should be helping not getting worked up. 

He quickly wipes his body and tosses the towel onto the bench along with his wet boxers. He grabs his station pants. 

Dean turns around before he can get into them.

“Cas!” Dean yells before averting his gaze, face heating up.

“What? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

Dean’s mind goes back to the day Castiel jumped into the water to save a little girl from drowning. Dean rolls his eyes. 

Cas smirks as he watches Dean’s face turn red, almost as dark as the red on his back. He slips his pants up and zips up. 

He comes over to Dean and grabs the ointment from him. He grabs his towel again and gently wipes Dean’s back. Dean still hisses and fidgets when the towel makes contact. 

“Sorry, almost done.” Cas says, keeping his hands as steady as possible. 

He tosses the towel back on the bench and squeezes out a glob of ointment before lightly trailing it over the worst of the burns. Dean sucks in a harsh breath through his teeth, clenching his hands into fists tightly. 

“There. I’m going to wrap bandages around your lower back, it’ll help with the healing and it’ll help avoid your shirt rubbing against the wounds.”

Dean nods. 

“Here hold this end for a minute.” Cas says, pressing the end of the bandage against Dean’s hip. Dean holds it down as Cas wraps the bandages around him. Castiel is almost pressed against him as he wraps his arms around Dean to bring the bandages to the other side. 

Dean can feel Castiel’s warm breath on his neck as he works, concentrating hard on what he’s doing, being so gentle and careful not to hurt Dean. Dean smiles softly, shivering when Castiel’s fingertips brush over his stomach.

When Cas finishes Dean turns around in his arms. 

“Thank you.” He says as he grabs the ointment from the counter and gently covers Castiel’s chest with it. 

“Dean, I’m okay. I don’t need that.” Cas says, hands going to Dean’s hips.

“Shh, it’ll help.” Dean says as he continues working. Once Dean is finished he peers into Castiel’s eyes.

“You good?” Dean asks.

Cas nods, “Are  _ you _ good?” 

Dean smiles, “Yes, Cas. I’m good.  _ We’re  _ good.” 

Cas smiles back. 

They were  _ good _ indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK THEY WORKED IT OUT. :DDDDD


	22. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CHAPTER! I REPEAT MATURE CHAPTER. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. Y'ALL BETTER BE OVER 18 YOU FIENDS. ;) I LOVE YOU ALL.   
> Also enjoy, it's almost 3000 words.

Dean doesn’t know how he was so stupid. He should’ve known better. He should have never accepted that drink from the bartender at the bar  _ and _ while he was on duty. He growls as he roughly cuffs the lead of their group. How was he supposed to know the bartender would be in on it, he thought he was just getting an innocent drink while he waited for the man they were in search of to show up, he was wearing plain clothes too, he doesn’t know how they knew he was a cop. 

Disgusting people, trying to make a new drug to make someone so horny they don’t have to work as hard to fuck them. So they are more ‘willing’. 

He jerks the man roughly by the elbow and he laughs maniacally. 

“Only one way to work it out of the system, boy. I mean I’ve got a free ride right here if you want.” He grins, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. 

“Shut up!” He shoves him into the car and slams the door shut. 

Charlie works at getting everyone to seal up the location and arrest the rest of the people present. 

Charlie walks over to him, “You okay, Dean?” She asks, concerned. 

Dean nods, sweat beading on his forehead. He feels fire in the pit of his stomach. 

“How bout you head back to the station. We’ll get everything cleared out of here.” Charlie says. 

Dean nods and uses the other squad car to drive back to the station. He tugs at his collar and blasts the A/C. He shifts as his jeans start to get uncomfortable. He curses as he focuses on the road. 

He gets back to the station and the urge is hitting him at full force at this point. 

“What the fuck is this drug?” He groans. He staggers inside and Donna meets him in the hall. 

“Dean, Charlie told me what happened. Are you okay? I think you should go home.” She says.

“I’ll be okay in a bit, Sheriff.” Dean says, voice getting deeper. 

“Oh no, as your boss, I’m telling you to take the rest of the day off and go take care of…” She gestures at him, “yourself.” 

Dean sighs, knowing there is no point of arguing with Donna. She may look soft and sweet and most of the time she is, but she will mess you up if you don’t listen to her. 

“Yeah, okay. Let me just quickly change into something else.” 

Donna nods and disappears around the corner.

Dean heads to the lockers and grabs his water bottle. He takes a swig but it does nothing to ease the fire in his belly or the dryness of his mouth. He puts the bottle down and shrugs off his shirt. He picks up the bottle again and pours some over his head letting it trail down the back of his head and towards his back. He wipes some of the droplets from his face and turns when he hears his name from behind him. 

“Cas?” And just like that Dean’s heat intensifies. His need doubles and he almost falls to his knees as he takes in Cas’ navy station shirt stretched across his wide shoulders. Captain Novak, Fire Department printed over his left breast. 

Cas walks over to him quickly, concern in his eyes. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” He asks, taking in his disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks. 

“Cas…” Dean takes a couple steps closer to him. 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“Need you.” He whimpers.

Castiel’s eyes widen. He takes a step back, “What?” 

“C’mon, Cas.” He pleads. “You know you want me too.” 

“Dean… What’s going on?” Cas asks, noticing his glassy eyes. 

“Drugged. Please, it won’t go away.” Dean steps forward until Castiel is back against the lockers. He presses his body tight against Cas and Cas gasps when he feels Dean’s hard length against his own. 

“Dean, stop. No. I won’t take advantage of you.” Castiel says fighting the urge to touch Dean. 

“Please Cas, I’m asking you too.” Dean whimpers rutting against Cas, feeling like he’s going to explode with one touch. 

“Dean… Dean let me take you home so you can take care of yourself.” Cas says gently. 

Tears of frustration build in Dean’s eyes, “Cas, can’t wait that long. It hurts.” He sobs.

Castiel’s heart breaks. 

“Dean, I can’t.” 

“You don’t want me?” Dean’s lower lip quivers. 

“Dean, of course I do… I just can’t while you’re like this…” 

“Cas…” Dean leans in bringing his lips closer to Castiel’s. 

Cas turns his head away at the last minute and Dean’s lips land on his jaw. Dean lightly bites the underside before making his way down to his neck. Cas groans in pleasure, throwing his head back against the lockers with a bang. Dean places a hand on his chest dragging it down slowly before he gets it over Castiel’s dick and squeezes roughly. 

Cas gasps, eyes flying open as he pushes Dean away. 

“Dean…”

“Cas I… please… we both want it.” Dean groans in frustration. 

Castiel wants nothing more to lay Dean across the bench and worship him but he won’t take advantage, not while he’s under the influence of some drug. He’d ask anyone to fuck him because of the state he’s in. 

“Dean, you’re not yourself.” 

“Cas…” Dean is almost flat out whining at this point. He places a hand on his cock, rubbing himself over his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure. 

Castiel’s gaze drops down to where Dean’s cock is straining against his jeans. He licks his lips when Dean pops the button and slowly drags the zipper down. He knows Dean is trying to get him to give in. It’s  _ almost  _ working. 

He kicks off his jeans and then leans back against the lockers as he slips his hand in his boxers letting out a loud wanton moan as he grips himself. 

Cas clenches his jaw as he forces himself to look up into Dean’s face. Even with the effects of the drug, Dean has a smug look on his face knowing exactly how he affects Cas. Cas growls and turns around ready to walk out when Dean makes a sinful noise sending pleasure shooting through his veins. 

He can’t leave Dean like this. Where anyone walking could hear him and come in, more willing to help then he is. He goes over to the door of the locker room and slams it shut turning the lock in the process. 

Dean smirks as Cas makes his way back to him. Dean reaches out to him but Cas pulls back. Dean frowns at him in confusion. 

“No Dean. You’re going to take care of yourself and I’m going to stay here and make sure no one comes barging in.”

Dean pouts,  _ that’s no fun. _

“Last chance to join in on the fun, Cas.” Dean waggles his eyebrows before pushing down his boxers, loving the way Castiel’s eyes widen as he flushes down to his neck. 

“Oh what, now you’re suddenly shy?” Dean gasps as he takes hold of himself again. 

“Dean, please. Don’t do this to me.” Cas closes his eyes tightly as he tries to ignore Dean’s moaning. It doesn’t work and he can feel himself get hard in his pants. 

“Cas… Cas, Cas, Cas!” Dean comes suddenly with a loud moan. He was not expecting to come so quickly. He whines as he looks down at his dick. 

Cas finally opens his eyes and looks at him and then follows his gaze to look down at his dick which is still hard and an angry shade of red. 

“I… I still feel the desire burning through my body. Cas, this isn’t working!” Dean groans in frustration. 

“I think we need to take you to the doctor.” Cas starts. 

“No! I am not going to your brother like this!” Dean hisses. “Look the guy said the only way to fix this is to work it out.” He clenches his teeth as he feels the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach again. “Cas please, just help me! Unless you want me to go find someone who will!” He says. 

Cas growls low in warning at the thought of someone else touching Dean and Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t give me all that alpha macho crap if you can’t even come over here and fuck me!” Dean yells. 

Cas growls again and storms over to Dean, pinning him back against the lockers, holding his wrists above his head. 

“You’re provoking me?” Cas searches his eyes. 

“Is it working?” Dean asks as he rolls his completely naked body against Castiel’s fully clothed one, moaning when his dick brushes against Castiel’s now hard dick. He brings his hips out to get more contact and Castiel slams him back against the locker with his own hips. Dean gasps as pleasure courses through his veins. 

“Please…” He whimpers. 

Castiel can’t help himself at the pretty way Dean begs for him. He latches onto Dean’s neck and grabs onto his dick, punching a broken moan out of him. 

“Cas, Cas.” Dean throws his head back as grips Castiel’s hair tightly making Cas groan in pleasure as he grips Dean. “More.”

Castiel trails his kisses down Dean’s sweaty chest and flicks his tongue over his nipple. His free hand pinning Dean in place as his body jerks forward. 

“Cas…” Dean whispers, fire consuming his body. “More.”

Cas trails his lips down his stomach as he gets down on his knees and Dean pants, feeling himself grow impossibly harder as he sees Cas on his knees in front of him.  _ Fuck, he’s never been so hard and he doesn’t think it’s only the drugs doing this to him.  _

Cas looks up at him with sparkling blue eyes glazed over with desire. He gives Dean a questioning look, asking for permission. Dean nods, gripping onto Cas’ hair tightly.

Dean gasps as Cas licks over his head, “Fuck, Cas!” Cas takes him into his mouth and Dean jerks his hips. Cas pins him back into place with strong hands making Dean whimper even more. 

“ _ More!”  _ The desperation in Dean’s voice makes him pick up the pace. He works over his length and Dean tries to fuck into his mouth but the strong grip Cas has him doesn’t allow him to, forcing him to just take it. Tears of intense pleasure build up in the corner of his eyes. 

“Cas!” Dean strangles out. “I’m going to come.” 

Cas sucks harder and Dean lets out a loud moan of Cas’ name as he comes down his throat. Cas stands up and Dean groans when his erection still doesn’t go away. 

“Cas…” He whimpers.

Cas looks down and his eyebrows shoot up as he looks into Dean’s eyes. He can see the desperation in his watery eyes. 

“Still?” Cas whispers.

Dean nods.

Cas grabs hold of him again and Dean lets out a strangled cry trying to get away from the touch, too sensitive. 

“Too much!” He whines. “Hurts.” He has the urge to come again but his dick feels raw.

Cas sighs softly. 

“Fuck me please.” Dean pleads.

“No, Dean. I’m not going to fuck you like this.” 

“Cas please, there is no other way.” Tears leak out of the corner of his eyes. He grips Cas’ shirt tightly, pulling him closer. 

Cas places his hands on either side of Dean, pressing his forehead against his as he closes his eyes tightly, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Cas…” Dean cups his face, “I may be drugged but I know what I want. You’re not taking advantage of me. Promise.” 

Cas lets out a shaky sigh as he grabs Dean around the waist suddenly, pulling him forward. He steps behind him and shoves him down on the bench. Dean gasps as the cold wood of the bench makes contact with his chest. His knees hitting the floor hard.

Dean turns his head and sees Cas sinking to his knees behind him.

“Cas what are…” He pauses, gasping in pleasure as Cas runs his thumb over his hole. He’s so glad he cleaned himself out this morning or this would have not been pleasant. 

Cas spreads his cheeks and leans down. 

“Cas?... Oh holy fuck!” He moans as he jerks, arching his back as Cas drags his tongue over his hole. “Shit!” He was  _ not  _ expecting that. No one’s ever eaten him out the way Cas is, sure people have given him courtesy licks and most of the time he tops but  _ holy fuck,  _ Cas is going to town. He’s going to be completely red from the way Cas’ stubble is scratching over his hole. He feels even more sensitive from his two orgasms. “Fuuuuck… Cas, yes, baby.” He pushes back onto Cas’ tongue and Cas lets him. “Cas, your scruff feels so good.” He moans as he reaches back and grabs Castiel’s hair, pulling him closer. Cas spreads him even wider with his hands and buries his face in his ass making Dean groan. 

Castiel’s own dick is straining so hard against his zipper he feels he’s going to explode, but this is about Dean and helping him so he ignores it and doubles his efforts. 

Dean reaches down and grabs hold of his dick, jerking himself roughly. Cas bats his hand away and Dean whines until Cas grabs him much more gently and strokes him, sending sparks of pleasure shooting down to his toes. He curls them as he rests his face against the cool wood of the bench. He spreads his hands out and grabs the edge of the bench as he’s brought closer and closer to his third orgasm. 

“Cas! Fuck! I’m coming.” He groans as his orgasm is punched out of him. Finally he feels the fire recede and his dick starts to soften. He lets out a sigh as he rests on the bench. Cas stands up behind him and Dean turns onto his back. Cas wipes his mouth and  _ fuck  _ if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Castiel’s hair is a mess, his eyes are darkened over with desire, his mouth his red from pleasuring Dean, his shirt is rumpled and Dean can see just how hard Castiel is from the way he’s straining against his jeans. Dean licks his lips feeling satisfied that he has such an effect on Cas. He holds out his hands and Cas comes down to him, hands resting on either side of his head. He brushes the hair from Cas’ forehead and Cas closes his eyes. 

“Better?” Cas asks.

Dean nods, “Yeah. Thanks for staying Cas.” 

“Wasn’t going to leave you like this Dean. Never going to leave you.” He whispers the last part so quietly that Dean almost misses it. His heart swells and his stomach flutters. He hooks his legs around Castiel’s waist and Cas lifts him up into his arms as he stands straight. Dean almost moans at how easily Castiel can lift him. 

He drops to his feet and Cas holds him tightly around the waist, stabilizing him on wobbly legs. He can feel Castiel’s hardness pressing against himself and he reaches down, cupping a hand over it. Cas gasps but his hand gently grabs Dean’s wrist. 

Dean looks into his eyes in confusion. 

“This was about helping you Dean, you don’t need to return the favour. I’ll be fine.” Cas says. 

Dean frowns, “You don’t want to?” Cas didn’t even fuck him and now he won’t even let Dean help him? Why?

“Dean, stop that. I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true. I want you,  _ so much _ , but I don’t want it to be like this. I didn’t want it to be like this. Wanted it to be special.” 

Dean chuckles, “Never pegged you for the romantic type, Cas.” 

Cas growls at him and Dean chuckles again, “Calm down there tiger, it can still be special. You haven’t fucked me yet and considering the way you just ate me out it’ll be one hell of a night so I can wait while you do your thing.” 

Cas flushes a deep red as he looks away. 

“Damn, Cas. Didn’t think you would be so shy considering what you just did.”

“Deannn.” Cas whines, burying his head in Dean’s neck, hiding his face.

Dean laughs again as he grabs Cas by the hair and lifts his head back up, “Your dick just as good as your mouth, baby, or are you compensating for something?” He asks grinning wickedly at him. 

Cas growls at him again and Dean lightly pats his cheek before he grabs clean clothes from his locker and pulls them on. 

Cas watches with desire filled eyes, only Dean could make putting on clothes look so sexy. Dean walks over to him, “Thanks for the help, tiger. See you later.” He presses his lips to Castiel’s scruff before leaving him alone in the lockers. 

_ Well fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, no if only they would kiss :D ALSO YES TIGER IS A THING NOW.


	23. Only Hose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to bother Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a cute short fluffy chapter because I felt like it.

Dean sits at his desk as he glances over to the fire station, pen caught between his lips. He hasn’t seen much of Cas since that day and it’s been even longer since he’s played a prank on him. He smirks as he thinks of the possibilities. 

Charlie bounces over to him and smacks him hard on the shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. He jerks, dropping the pen from his mouth. 

“Jeez, Charlie.” He places a hand on his heart as he turns to look at her. 

“Sheriff needs the files you’ve been slacking on for the past three hours.” She says.

Dean rolls his eyes as he bends over to pick up his pen, “I have  _ not  _ been slacking. I finished them.” He says handing them to her.

Charlie rolls her eyes, “About time, they should’ve taken you only an hour.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going on my break.” Dean says,

“Leave Cas alone, poor guys on a 72-hour shift.” Charlie says.

“Who said anything about Cas?” Dean says.  _ Oh, Cas is on a 72-hour shift, this should be good.  _

“I know you, Dean.” Charlie says.

“Yeah, yeah, Red. I’ll see you later.” Dean says as he fixes his belt and he heads towards the door. 

He walks in through the fire departments open overhead doors and goes hunting for Cas. 

“Hey Dean, what are you doing here?” 

Dean turns around spotting Kevin, “Oh, hey Kev, you seen Cas around?”

“Oh yeah, he’s been working non-stop calls all night. He’s sleeping up in the quarters.” Kevin says before walking away. The crew has become so accustomed to Dean around they’ve stopped questioning him. At this point it’s more Dean vs. Cas than Police Department vs. Fire Department. 

Dean nods as he makes his way upstairs. He peeks his head into Castiel’s quarter and sees him sprawled out on the small cot, making it look small under his body. Dean bites his lip and he makes his way over to room where someone usually sits during the nights in case they have an emergency, so they can ring the alarms in the right quarters. He opens the door and as suspected no one is in there during the day, since only Castiel is sleeping. He finds Castiel’s quarter number on the alarm button and hits it before running back to stand in front of the entrance of Cas’ quarter. He feels bad but only slightly. He’s got a joke ready to go and everything. 

Cas comes barreling through the door and almost runs Dean over. Dean stops him with a hand on the chest and Castiel looks at him in adorable confusion, not expecting to see him there.

“Morning sunshine, I see the alarms are working. I needed to ask you something important.” 

“What is it?” Cas asks, frowning, it must be important. Dean looks serious.

“What kind of women do firefighters get?” He asks waggling his eyebrows.

Cas blinks, “What?”

“Only  _ hose _ .” Dean snickers and Castiel does not look amused. 

“Are you calling yourself a hoe?” Cas asks, voice rough from disuse.

Now it’s Dean’s turn to blink. Did  _ not _ see that coming. “You calling me a woman?” Dean asks.

“Are  _ you? _ ” Cas raises an eyebrow. “I mean I did get you, didn’t I?” He asks stepping closer to Dean. 

This took a very different turn then he was expecting. He swallows hard as Castiel snakes an arm around his waist, just above his belt, and pulls him flush against his body, leaning over him as Dean bends back grabbing onto Cas’ shirt for support.

“ _ Didn’t I? _ ” Cas asks again. 

“I don’t know tiger, did you?” He asks, teasing him. 

Castiel’s eyes darken, “I think I did.” His grip tightens. 

“Really? I think you have some work to do.” Dean says, running a hand through Cas’ hair. 

Cas leans into the touch before letting go of Dean, “Well in that case, I’m going back to sleep.”

Dean lets out a startled laugh, “You are not a morning person are you?” 

Cas just groans and goes to his cot, face planting back onto it, “I do not appreciate being awoken like this.”

Dean laughs, “Adorable grouch.” He says before leaving Castiel to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Just want to say I appreciate all of you so much. Thank you for the support.


	24. Wedding shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drags Cas with him to shop for Sam and Jess' wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a writer's block. :( For some reason all my best ideas come to me when I busy with classes and exams and not when I'm free in the summer. Go figure. 
> 
> Also please ignore my mistakes, I reread it once and didn't want to keep it from you guys longer than I had too.

Dean slowly unlocks the door to Castiel’s house. He steps in and toes off his shoes before quietly creeping through his house. He makes his way up to Cas’ bedroom and pushes open the door. A small smile plays on his lips as he spots Castiel buried under the covers, sprawled on his stomach. He’s got a leg thrown over one of his pillows and his mouth is parted as he snores softly. 

Dean quietly comes closer and he almost feels bad for doing this… almost. 

“CASSSSS!” He pounces on Castiel’s back who startles awake, instantly flipping over and pinning Dean down on his back, with Castiel over him and his hand at Dean’s neck. 

Castiel blinks down at him, “Dean? What the hell?!” He growls roughly, loosening his grip on Dean’s neck. 

“Surprise?” Dean beams at him, he’s totally not hot and bothered by Castiel manhandling him…  _ totally. _

“Don’t do that!” Cas yells as he moves away from Dean and flopping down beside him on the bed. 

Dean turns to look at him, “C’mon big guy, I need you.” 

Cas groans, it’s too early for his mind to be going to the gutter. 

“I knew I would regret not getting my key back from you.” He says burrowing deeper into the covers. 

“Cas!!” Dean whines as he sits up and yanks the covers off of Cas. 

“Dean!! What time is it?” 

“Seven.” 

“Ughh no, it’s my day off, I refuse to wake up so early.” Castiel keeps his eyes closed. 

“Cas, c’mon man. Even for me?” Dean asks.

“Even for you.” Cas says.  _ He’s lying of course but no one has to know that.  _

Dean pouts, “Cas! Please, I can’t do this alone. I’ll make you breakfast while you shower. Get up!” Dean shoves at his shoulder.

Castiel groans dramatically before he grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him down on top of him. 

“Wow, Cas!” Dean yells as he falls over Castiel.

“What am I getting out of it and what am I getting into?” He asks. 

Dean looks down at him, licking his lips. Castiel’s eyes follow his tongue’s path. 

“Whatever you want. Also we’re going to go wedding shopping for Sam and Jess.” 

“Noooo, Dean, please don’t make me go.” Cas groans as he rolls over with Dean still on him. Dean almost rolls off the side of the bed but Castiel stops him from falling with a hand on his waist. 

“Cas! C’mon, they want both of us to go. We both have a day off today. After today our schedules aren’t going to line up for a while.” 

“You know my schedule? Creeper.” Cas whispers as he snuggles closer to Dean. 

Dean flushes, he smacks Cas on the shoulder, “Stop being an asshole.” 

Castiel loosens his grip on Dean’s waist and Dean yelps as he slips, he grabs onto Castiel’s shirt and pulls himself closer. “Stop it. Now get up.”

Castiel chuckles as he rolls Dean over him to the other side of the bed where there is more room. He sits up and stretches, showing off his muscular body. Dean rolls his eyes,  _ show off _ .

“Ok, go shower, I’ll make you breakfast.” 

Cas nods and Dean slips out of the room.

Once Dean is in the kitchen and Castiel is in the shower they both realize how domestic they were behaving and how natural it felt. 

Castiel can’t help think how nice it would be if he and Dean lived together, Dean coming to coax him out of bed with kisses and breakfast and he feels a pang in his heart. Would Dean want that? He knows that Dean was interested in him sexually but could it be more than that? Would Dean want him more than just sexually? Maybe he can test the waters today...

He showers quickly and tosses on his Fire Department Captain Hoodie with a pair of jeans and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Dean’s got a plate of bacon ready for him and he’s cooking the eggs. Cas comes up behind him and looks over his shoulder at what he’s doing. He’s so close that he can feel the heat of Dean’s back against his chest. He feels Dean move back slightly so they are pressed together. 

Dean continues to cook the eggs as he feels Castiel come up behind him. He leans back and Castiel steps closer so he has something to lean on. The scent of Castiel and his body wash engulf him and he resists moaning. Castiel always smells so good and fresh and Dean just wants to bury his face in neck and never move again. 

Cas reaches around him and grabs a piece of bacon. Dean bats his hand away and puts the eggs on the plate and grabs it. He turns around with it and hands it to Cas. He ushers him to the table and Cas sits down. 

Dean goes back to the kitchen and grabs the mugs of coffee before coming back to sit beside Castiel. 

“So we’ve got quite a bit to do today.” Dean says, taking a sip of his coffee. Castiel groans dramatically and Dean rolls his eyes, “Stop being a baby.” 

“But Deeeann.” 

“Cas, they asked both of us to go.” 

Cas sighs and shovels another forkful of eggs into his mouth. 

“Good, now hurry up.” 

Castiel finishes his food and Dean takes his dishes over to the sink to wash so Cas can finish getting ready.

Castiel comes back down and Dean meets him in the entryway. Castiel gives him a small smile, “Thank you for breakfast.” He leans in and presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead. Dean leans into the touch. 

He pulls back and Dean gives him a smile in return. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

*

“Where are we headed?” Cas asks. 

“The places Sam and Jess looked at are all downtown quaint little shops. So we can just head there and park in the middle and walk to them all.” Dean says as he backs out of the driveway.

Cas nods. 

Dean parks in one of the stalls in front of the shops and they get out. 

“So, which shop are we going to first?” Cas asks as he comes up beside Dean. 

“We’ll leave cake testing for last, when we’ll be hungry.” Dean says.

“Is that a good idea?” Cas raises his eyebrow. 

Dean shrugs. 

Cas smirks, “Okay…” 

Dean shoves at Castiel as they head towards the shop of cards. 

“You ready?” Dean asks looking towards Castiel right before they enter the building.

“Never thought I’d ever be doing this to be honest.” Cas says. 

“What? Not even for your own wedding?” Dean asks surprised. 

“Never thought about ever getting married.” Cas confesses. 

Dean is slightly shocked, Castiel seems like he would be the best husband. “You’re serious?” 

“Wait, have you thought about it? You want to get married?” Cas asks, glancing towards Dean.

“I mean yeah, of course I have. I  _ do _ want to get married one day.” 

“When you find the right person?” Cas asks.

“Yeah. I guess so. For the longest time I believed that person to be Aaron. I believed he would change but I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” Dean says. 

Cas clenches his jaw, “I’m glad you got out of it.” 

Dean sighs, “Yeah, but I mean we aren’t getting any younger. Who’s going to want to tap this in a couple more years?” Dean questions.

Cas chuckles, “I mean in a couple more years you’ll be the age I am now and there are plenty of people who still want to tap this.” 

Dean rolls is eyes, “Quit flattering yourself.” 

“You think I’m wrong?” Cas asks leaning in to him.

“Yeah, Cas I think you’re wrong.” Dean says. 

“I’m staring at a person who wants to tap this, right now.” Cas’ gaze on Dean is filled with intent.

Dean feels a flush rise to his cheeks, “Yeah yeah, let’s go.” He pushes Cas through the door as he laughs. 

*

“Hello gentlemen, how may I assist you today?” A cheery lady comes up to them as they walk through the door. 

“Hi, we’re here to look at some designs for wedding invitations.” Dean says while Castiel stands behind him looking around.

“Oh wonderful, is it for yourselves?” She asks expectantly. 

The question catches Dean slightly off guard. 

Castiel turns to look at the lady as he shuffles closer to Dean’s back.

“I… no… it’s for my brother’s wedding.” 

“Oh, sorry, I thought you two were together.” 

“No…” Dean looks around awkwardly. 

The lady’s eyes seem to light up at this as she turns her attention towards Castiel.

“I’m Athena.” 

“I’m Castiel, this is Dean. You have a very beautiful name, works well with you.” Castiel says, stepping closer to them and moving to Dean’s side.

Athena flushes down to her neck, “Oh, thank you.” 

Dean glares at the side of Castiel’s head. He liked it better when Castiel was standing behind him. 

“So, cards…” Dean says, interrupting their eyefucking. 

“Right, sorry, if you’ll follow me I’ll show you some of our customer favourites.” 

“Actually my brother and his fiancée already picked out a couple. They told us to come in a finalize the one we like best.” Dean says.

“Oh, what was your brother’s name?”

“Sam Winchester.” 

“Oh of course, I see good genes run in the family along with the friend group.” Athena says giggling.

Castiel beams at her and Dean blushes. He coughs slightly as they follow her to the table.

She lays out four beautiful templates on the table and Dean and Castiel inspect them carefully. 

“Wow these are all so nice.” Dean says as Castiel looks over his shoulder. “Which ones do you like best Cas?” He turns his head behind him to look at Cas, only to notice how close Cas’ face was to his. Cas turns to look at him and their noses brush. Castiel then realizes how close he is to Dean and backs up a bit. 

“I… uh… I really like this one.” Castiel points to a card envelope that looks like golden doors with a beautiful leaf as the doorknob. The entire envelope has a cutout leaf pattern. The cards themselves were navy blue with golden foiled writing. 

Dean nods, “Me too.” 

Cas looks to him and smiles, Dean smiles back. Dean quickly takes a picture of the cards and sends it to the group chat that consisted of him, Cas, Jess, and Sam.

*

**Dean** : We like this one.

**Dean sent an image**

**Jess** : I really loved that one too. It’s so elegant.

**Sam:** As long as Jess is happy I’m good.

**Jess:** You sap. :heart:

**Dean** : Lol, I’m going to finalize it. So good?

**Sam** : What does Cas think?

**Cas** : :ok_hand:

**Sam** : Alright, do it.

**Dean** : Ok.

**Sam** : Tell her we’ll email her what we want written on it in a couple of days as well as the amount and I’ll pay her when we figure that out.

*

“Ok, so we’ll go with this one.” Dean says. “We’ll email you what we want written on it in a couple of days along with the amount. Sam will come in and pay you then.” 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Athena says as they walk over to the front desk. She reaches over and grabs a card off the desk. She flips it over and writes her email and number on it. “Here you go. I wrote my personal number on there if you want to talk about more than just cards.” She hands it to Castiel. Cas raises his eyebrow and takes it from her, slipping the card into his back pocket.

Dean clenches his jaw but says nothing. Cas thanks her and they head out. They are walking to the next shop when Dean speaks up.

“Are you going to use it?” 

Cas looks at him, “Use what?” 

“Her number.” 

“Do you want me too?” Cas asks, raising an eyebrow. The corner of his lip twitches as he fights a smile.

Dean rolls his eyes as he sees Castiel’s expression, “No.” 

“Oh.” Cas is surprised, he thought Dean would say he didn’t care and he can do whatever the hell he wants so this is new. He pulls the card out and hands it to Dean.

Dean looks at him in surprise as he takes the card. 

“What?” Cas asks. “You don’t want me to use her number, I won’t.” 

“Just because I said so?” Dean asks. 

“Just because you said so.” Cas repeats.

Dean gives a shy smile and Castiel’s heart swells. 

“You’d do anything I say?” Dean asks.

Cas finds himself nodding as he realizes he would do anything Dean wants him to just to see the smile on his face.

“Then carry me.” Dean says.

“Carry you?”

“Yes, Cas, carry me. I’m tired.” Dean says jokingly.

“Dean, we just got here.” Cas says.

Dean pouts and Castiel sighs as he suddenly bends his knees and wraps his arm around Dean’s legs and throws him over his shoulder. 

Dean lets out an unmanly yelp as he grabs onto the back of Castiel’s hoodie.

“Cas!”

“What? You said to carry you.” He said as he continues walking. 

“I was kidding! Wow! wait stop!” Dean yells as he spots something out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” Cas stops immediately.

“Go into this store.” 

“This one?” He points.

“Yeah… wait… put me down first.” 

“Haha, no.” He carries Dean into the store before putting him down.

Dean’s face is red as he stumbles on his feet. The man working at the front desk watches them with curiosity.

“What are we doing here?” Cas asks.

“I need this.” Dean walks over to a black hoodie that has a heart on it with a stethoscope on it in the shape of a heart and inside the heart there is a black and white American flag with the last two stripes near the bottom of the heart in blue and then red. Above the heart it says One Team and underneath the heart it says One Fight. 

One Team.

One Fight. 

Because he’s sick of people assuming they genuinely hate each other. 

“Seriously Dean?” 

“Yes Cas. Seriously.” 

He grabs the Large and brings it to the front. 

“Are you sure you wanna go with this one? We have ones that support firefighters alone, so you can fully support your boyfriend.” The man who watched them come in says.

Castiel smirks, “Yeah Dean, how about you get the firefighter one only and fully support  _ your boyfriend _ .” He nudges Dean’s shoulder with his own. 

Dean shoves Castiel away who starts laughing. 

“I’m a police officer and he’s not my boyfriend, thank you for the offer but I’ll stick with this.” Dean says.

“Oh, alright.” He rings Dean up and Dean slips into hoodie and Castiel would be lying if he didn’t think the hoodie looked good on him. 

“So you’re a captain, huh?” The guy leans on the counter as he rakes his eyes over Castiel’s body. 

“I am…” Cas smiles at him. 

“You seem pretty young to be a captain.” He says.

“Yeah, hard work always pays off.” Cas replies.

“Oh, I can see the hard work paying off. You look very good.” 

Cas flushes, “Oh, uh… thank you.” 

Dean can feel his jaw protest with how hard he’s clenching it. What is it with people and hitting on Castiel today. The next person who mistakes them for a couple he is not going to correct them. 

“Should we go, Cas? We’re on a schedule here.” He says with a bite to his voice. 

Castiel picks up on his tone, “Coming,  _ babe _ . Sorry, duty calls.” He winks at the associate and follows Dean out the door. 

*

Ends up Dean is the one who’s getting hit on at the tux place. He’s getting felt up by the tailor who, might he add, is very sexy. The tailor runs his hand over Dean’s chest as he measures his shoulders. 

“What do you do for work?” He asks Dean.

“Police Officer.” 

“Oh, damn, no wonder you’re in such great shape.” 

Dean flushes as his eyes go over to Castiel who is sitting on the couch, legs spread casually as he watches the two of them. Cas licks his lips and gives him a questioning eyebrow, asking whether he needs saving or not. 

Dean gives a subtle shake of his head and Castiel seems to deflate. 

The tailor goes around behind Dean leaving him exposed to Castiel’s eyes. Which Castiel takes full advantage of. The tailor slips his hands around Dean’s waist as he grabs the measuring tape, in the process his dick ends up brushing against Dean’s ass, his very  _ hard _ dick, what the fuck? Dean moves forward in alarm and Cas notices his face. Before Castiel can get up Dean turns around to face the guy.

“Wow, dude. I’m flattered and all but also taken by this guy.” He points to Cas over his shoulder with his thumb to avoid starting trouble.

Castiel gets up at this and comes up behind Dean protectively. 

The tailor holds up his hands in a surrendering motion, “Apologies, you’re just so beautiful it was a natural reaction.” 

Dean tries to not wrinkle up his nose,  _ is this how women feel all the time?  _

Cas growls behind him, “You have everything you need?” He asks angrily. 

The tailor nods.

“Good, get everything ready and I’ll be by to pick up the two suits  _ on my own _ when the time is right.”

The tailor just nods not even looking apologetic. 

Castiel wants to punch him across the face.

Castiel twines his fingers with Dean’s and pulls him out the door. Dean will never tire of seeing Castiel all protective over him. Dean closes his own fingers around Cas’ hand and lets him lead to the cake shop. 

Cas looks over at him with a concerned look and Dean smiles at him softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Castiel relaxes and smiles back. 

*

As soon as they walk into the cake shop Dean realizes it’s actually a wedding cake/pie shop and he almost passes out in his excitement. The smell that washes over them has his stomach rumbling. 

Castiel chuckles as they walk further into the shop. 

“Hiya fellas, how can I help you today?” A short and sweet looking lady greets them. She reminds Dean of Donna. 

“Do you make wedding pies too?” Dean asks eagerly.

“Of course, it’s our speciality.” 

Dean looks so giddy and Castiel wants to bottle up the feelings in him at seeing Dean so happy so he can remember this moment forever. No forget that, he wants to make Dean this happy all the time. 

“Holy shit Cas, catch me, I think I’m going to pass out. This is the best shop ever.” 

Castiel laughs as Dean sways into him. 

“Would you like to try some of our fan favourites?” She asks.

“Would I ever!” Dean says, dragging Castiel further into the shop with their still locked hands. 

Cas tugs Dean back, “Maybe later, Dean. First we need to figure out Sam and Jess’ cake.” 

“Cas, can’t we get them a wedding pie instead?” 

“Maybe for our wedding.” Cas says without realizing what he’s saying.

“ _ Our? _ ” Dean asks grinning wide.

Castiel flushes, “Yours, I meant your wedding.” 

“Right, because you don’t want to get married.” Dean teases.

“Right…” Cas trails off.

The lady watches them in amusement, “I think this one will change your mind about getting married.” She says sweetly. 

Castiel flushes an even darker red and Dean coughs slightly as he raises his hand up to scratch his head when he realizes it’s still locked with Cas. They pull apart and look away from each other. 

The lady laughs, “Alright, how about that cake testing then?”

They both nod, relieved at the change of topic. 

Once they get everything figured out and Dean has a bag full of pies for himself they head back to the car. 

As soon as they get in Castiel’s phone rings. 

“Hello?” 

“Cas, we need the captain here, we have a bit of a situation.” 

Cas sighs, “Alright, I’m on my way.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and turns to Dean. “I need you to drop me off at the station.” 

“Everything okay?” Dean asks, mouth have stuffed with pie. Castiel was right, it was a bad idea leaving the cake testing till the end.

“I hope so, they have a  _ situation _ .” Cas says.

“Situation?” 

Cas nods. 

_ Well it was fun while it lasted.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyeddddddd. Also can we just tell these boys to stop pretending they don't want to be together.
> 
> Edit: I made a destiel mood board and honestly, they are harder than they look. If you would like to give it some love here's the link --> [Mood Board](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/post/186973376452/ravenscat-tumbler-so-these-are-harder-than-they)


	25. Soot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a cat and a kiss.
> 
> Yeah so this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the situation wasn't going to be a big deal and it was just a way to end the chapter but then y'all started asking what the situation is and what's happened so I decided to roll with it. Then I saw a post c-kaeru with Castiel dressed in a firefighter uniform snuggling a cute little kitty and a bit of a story in the tags so here we are XD
> 
> Here's the post --> [link](https://c-kaeru.tumblr.com/post/187213757691/c-kaeru-c-kaeru-firefightercas-and-his-new)
> 
> Also big thank you to them for letting me use the idea. THANK YOUUUU ALSO KEEP ARTING <3

Dean and Castiel go into the fire department and Kevin comes running in his fire gear. 

“What’s going on Kevin?” Cas asks noticing the chaos in the bay.

“A building was on fire for a while before someone reported it. The team got the fire out at the front but the back is still lit and the building is becoming unstable and they don’t know if there are still people stuck inside. We need all hands on deck before the building collapses.” Kevin explains quickly. 

Cas nods and runs over to get into his gear. He grabs extra gear they might need and climbs into the truck.

Dean comes running to them, “I’ll meet you there.” 

“But you’re off duty.” Cas says.

“So were you…” 

Cas nods and Dean leaves to head to the police station. 

*

Dean runs into the building which is completely empty except for Donna who is sitting at her desk with the news on in the background. They are broadcasting the still smoking building which looks like it’s about ready to collapse at any moment. 

“Sheriff.” 

Donna turns to look at him, “What are you doing here, Dean?” She asks.

“I was with Cas and they called him in.” 

Donna nods, “Yeah I sent everyone here as well. They need as much help as they can get.” 

“I’m going too.” Dean says.

“I’m not going to stop you.” 

Dean nods and runs to the lockers so he can grab his gun and badge. He gets on his reflective police department jacket and jogs to his car. He starts the car and heads to the location of the fire. 

Once he arrives on the scene he looks around. There are three quints surrounding the building and multiple police cars with their lights flashing. He gets out and heads towards Charlie who he spots by her bright red hair. 

“Charlie!”

“Dean, what are you doing here?” She asks turning to face him. 

“I was dropping Cas off at the station and heard what happened. Here to help.” He explains. 

Charlie nods, “Okay, we need all the help we can get.”

“What can I do?” 

“There’s a bunch of people over there who need herding, they’re shaken up and confused.” Benny says coming up to them. There’s sweat beading on his forehead from the running around. 

Dean nods and heads over to them and spots Castiel by them. 

“Cas, I got this.” He says.

Cas looks to him and nods and turns to a firefighter from a separate district passing by. “Hey, who’s in command?”

“Me sir, you can take over if you’d like.” The younger firefighter says noticing the Captain on his helmet. He’s not as high up in the ranks as Castiel and Dean notices he seems intimidated by him. He waits to see what Castiel would do. 

“No, everyone knows you’re command, stay in command. You’re doing good.” Cas says, putting his hand on the guys shoulder. The guy visibly relaxes and nods.

“Yes sir.” 

Dean feels tingly hearing someone call Castiel sir and have so much respect for him. 

“What do you need me to do?” Cas asks.

Dean admires the fact that Castiel doesn’t do whatever he wants just because he’s higher ranking than the command. 

“We need another hand in the building to speed up the process. The structure is unstable and we don’t know when it could collapse. We need to make sure there isn’t anyone left in there. Most people are accounted for except three. I would like you to lead the team in there and keep us updated while the rest work to put out the remaining fire at the back.” 

Castiel nods and heads over to the building. Dean finishes his herding of people and gets them to a safe distance and helps any to the back of the ambulance if they needed any medical assistance. He rushes over to Castiel and grabs his wrist before he can slip his mask on. Castiel gives him a quizzical look.

“Be safe please.” Dean says cupping his face with one hand. 

Cas smiles, “Always am.” He winks and slips on the mask and his helmet.

Dean’s heart is pounding even though he knows Castiel has done this countless times before but he can’t help but think of his mother who was caught in a fire and couldn’t get out. He looks over at the building which is charred and looks like it can topple over at any second. The backside of the building is still engulfed in flames. He sends up a little prayer that everyone makes it out okay as he watches Castiel risking his life leading a team of firefighters into the side of the building. 

He runs over to a couple other people and leads them all in the direction of the others. He works quickly to get everyone to the same area so they can do another count of heads. The missing two people show up and that leaves one. He runs over to command and relays the news to him. He nods and uses his radio to announce the info to Castiel and the firefighters inside. 

*

They are lucky that it was a single floor warehouse type building which makes it easier to search. Part of the building has sort of already collapsed so they pick up the pace. He’s making his way through the smoke and fire to the other side when he spots hair behind big white rollers. 

“Meg!” He yells. Meg and the others come towards him. 

He walks around the rollers and spots a woman lying on the floor, unconscious. Her forehead is bleeding and Cas crouches down and checks her pulse, ignoring the feel of his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. Her pulse is slow but it’s there. He picks her up and hands her to Meg.

“Take her. Go!” He yells as he hears a loud creak from overhead. “Everybody get out! Now! Go, go, go! She was the only one unaccounted for. We got her.” 

They nod and rush towards the exit. Castiel is following close behind when he hears a noise barely hearable over the sound of the crackling wood. He turns around and spots something moving under a table buried under rubble. 

*

Dean watches as Meg runs over with a woman in her arms. He sighs in relief as he watches the team of firefighters come out. He hears a loud crack and he looks up to see the roof sagging near the entrance. 

“Hurry!” He yells rushing over to them. “C’mon, move, move, move!” 

They turn around waiting for Castiel to come through. They wait and then wait some more. 

Dean is slowly creeping closer to the building and Sam comes up behind him. 

“He should be out by now, Sammy.” Dean whispers, heart in his throat. His stomach is turning and he feels he’s gonna throw up.

“Maybe he spotted something else.” Sam says.

As soon as Meg and Kevin make the move to go in they hear a series of loud creaks before the other side of the building collapses. 

“Cas!” Dean yells attempting to run towards the building.

“Dean! No!” Sam grabs him around the waist and pulls him back. 

“Cas! No! Let go, Sam!” He struggles against Sam’s hold. 

“Dean, don’t! You don’t have any gear! Stop Dean!” Sam grunts as he struggles to keep his hold on Dean.

Charlie comes running towards them, “Where’s Cas?!” She yells.

“He’s still in there!” Dean yells, tears clouding his eyes.

Meg and Kevin run towards the small entrance they had come through but it’s blocked. Even a small child couldn’t fit through the holes. 

“Castiel!” Meg yells.

There’s no answer.

“CAS!!” Dean yells.  _ This can not be happening. Cas can’t go out like this. Not before Dean can tell him how he feels. He can’t lose another person he loves to a fire.  _ Loves. He doesn’t even realize what he’s thinking. 

“Someone do something!” He struggles against Sam’s hold again. 

“Dean, stop it! You can’t just go in there. It’s not safe.” 

“Cas is in there, Sammy. I need to go to him!” Dean sobs. “He could be hurt.” 

“No one go in there. The structure is completely unstable.” The command says.

“What about Castiel?!” Dean growls. “You can’t just leave him in there!” 

They hear concrete falling to the floor and they turn to look at the building. They spot a foot kicking a hole through the wall.

“Cas!” Meg and Kevin run over and help him out. He pulls off his mask and helmet so he can cough freely. 

“Cas!” Dean breaks free from Sam’s hold and runs towards Cas. He barrels into Castiel, kissing him hard and fierce. It’s not perfect by any means, it’s sloppy and salty from Dean’s tears and Castiel’s sweat but it’s perfect to Dean. 

Castiel lets out a small ‘oof’ before his hands come around Dean’s waist pulling him closer. He did not expect this but he’s not complaining. He licks his way into Dean’s mouth and Dean tugs him closer by the neck. 

Dean ignores the taste of soot as he pulls Cas as close as he can get him. He only pulls back when they hear people cheering and clapping around them. 

It was an imperfectly perfect moment and they look into each other’s eyes, smiling softly. Castiel brings his hand up and wipes away Dean’s tears with his thumb and Dean does the same, wiping at the soot on his cheek. 

*

“Cas are you…  _ purring?! _ ” Dean asks pulling back confused.

Cas sheepishly reaches into his pocket and produces a small black ball of soot and fur. He clutches her against his chest delicately.  _ God, he has never seen Castiel be so careful with something before.  _ His heart swells in his chest. 

“Is that a cat?” Dean asks. 

“Look at her, Dean! I almost couldn’t save her!” 

Dean looks down at the dirty ball of fur. She was pretty cute, he has to admit, especially when she reaches up to bat softly at Castiel’s chin, looking up at him in facial expression similar to adoration.  _ Same dude. _

Castiel snuggles her closer as she wriggles in his arms. Dean’s watches the two of them and he wants to cuddle them both in his arms and make sure they're never hurt again.  _ Wait what, no, he doesn’t do cats.  _

“Uh… you’re going to keep her?” Dean asks.

Castiel looks up startled like he hadn’t even had the thought that he might have to give her back. He looks around and spots a couple of the people who were inside the building before the fire. He walks over to them and Dean follows. 

“Would you guys know who’s cat this is?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah, she’s no ones, she was a stray who we fed and let stay here.” 

Dean’s heart breaks,  _ who wouldn’t take in this cute lil kitty? Wait, no! He doesn’t do cats. _

Cas turns to look at Dean, “I’m keeping her.” He says firmly, still holding her delicately in his arms. Dean notices how small and thin she looks in Castiel’s hands. 

Dean shrugs,  _ Who is he to say no? _ “What’s her name?”

Castiel looks at the little dirty ball of fur in his hands who now has her tail wrapped loosely around his wrist, “Soot.” He whispers.

Dean looks down at her and lightly runs a hand over her head. 

“Soot needs a bath…” He looks at Castiel’s face, “And so do you for that matter.” He runs his other hand through Castiel’s hair. 

Cas smiles softly at him and leans in for another kiss when Charlie comes barreling into them. 

“Dean, Cas! Finally. MY OTP.” She squeals, hugging them both. Soot yowls between them. 

“OTP?” Dean asks confused.

“One true pairing.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, flush rising to his cheeks. Before Charlie can say anything Sam comes to save them.

“Cas, I need to check you over. Also you need oxygen.” Sam says.

Cas nods and turns to Dean, “Can you hold her?” He asks in a hopeful voice.

Dean doesn’t have the heart to say no. He nods and Castiel deposits her in his arms and walks off with Sam.

Dean raises the kitten to his eye level, “Guess it’s you and me now, buddy.” 

The kitten gives a little meow, batting at Dean’s nose with her little paw.

“Yeah, yeah.” He tucks her into his breast pocket and goes off to finish his duties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't forget to give the original post some love by c-kaeru and follow them because their art is amazing <3 --> [link](https://c-kaeru.tumblr.com/post/187213757691/c-kaeru-c-kaeru-firefightercas-and-his-new)
> 
> So Cas has a kitty now and IT FINALLY HAPPENED. Their first official kiss. 
> 
> Also I spent way too long looking at pictures of kittens in pockets.


	26. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes care of a sick Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sick fic Chanelle asked for. Hope I did it justice :D

Dean hops out of his car as he steps up to the scene. His eyes sweep the area and from first glance nothing seems off. Castiel comes out of the little shop and Dean walks towards him. 

“Situation?” He asks.

“No situation, the lady was moving things around and accidentally set off the fire alarm.” 

Dean sighs, “Okay.” He peers at Castiel, squinting slightly.

“What?” Cas asks, shifting slightly under the piercing gaze. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks, noticing Castiel’s red eyes and tired face.

“What? What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong with me.” He says moving back. 

Kevin comes up to them, “Hey, got her statement and signature. We’re good to go.” He says holding the papers out. “Just need yours and Dean’s signatures.”

Cas nods and Dean and him both reach for them at the same time. His hands brushes Dean’s and Dean grabs his hand tighter. 

“What the fuck Cas?! You’re burning up!” Dean exclaims. He moves his hand to Cas’ forehead. 

Cas bats his hand away with the file, “I’m fine.” He grumbles.

“No, you’re not.” Dean says, crossing his hands over his chest. “You have a raging fever, your eyes are red, and you’re barely able to stand. You are going home right now.” 

“Dean, I’m fine…” Cas says. 

“Cas…” 

“Dean…” 

“CAS!”

“I’m not going home, Dean.” Cas says.

_ Stubborn ass. _

“Fine, then you are going back to the firehall and sleeping till your fever goes down.” Dean says sternly. 

“Dean…” Cas starts.

“Shut the hell up Cas, I’m not going to let you risk your life and the life of others because you’re a stubborn ass.” Dean commands.

Cas sighs, the fight leaving his body, “Fine.” 

“Good, now let Kevin drive you back and I’m going to follow you and make sure you get into bed.” Dean says.

Cas glares at him, “I’m not a baby, Dean.” 

“You’re sure acting like one.” 

Cas pouts but signs off on the documents before handing them to Dean for him to do the same.

Dean signs them and hands them back to Kevin. He watches Castiel drag himself to the quint and get in. He gets in his own car and follows them back to the station. He hops out and follows Cas to his desk where he proceeds to glare at him before Castiel sighs and gets up, heading to his cot. He strips off his outer layers and crawls into the bed. 

“Good boy, now stay here till I come check on you.” Dean says. 

Cas rolls his eyes, wincing when it hurts his head.

Dean sighs as he walks out of Castiel little space. He goes towards their medication supply so he can grab Cas some aspirin. He bumps into Meg on his way back. 

“Hey Meg, could you turn off the alarm in Cas’ cot. He’s got a fever and he’s in no position to be working.” 

Meg nods and promises him she’ll keep an eye on him before walking away.

Dean heads back to Cas when Soot comes running, pawing at his legs. He looks down at her. She’s always with Castiel and if he’s got a longer shift then she stays with him at the Station. The rest of the crew don’t mind, in fact they enjoy her company and playing with her during their downtime. She’s such a sweet girl anyone would love being with her. 

“Hey pretty girl.” He says crouching down to pet her head. He’s long past pretending he doesn’t like her, in fact it was more like love at this point. She was already looking chubbier from all the spoiling Castiel has been doing. 

She meows softly as she butts his palm with her head. He picks her up and they walk into Castiel’s cot. 

He deposits her on the bed and she pads over Castiel’s body to his face, licking him. Castiel scrunches his nose as he opens his eyes, a soft smile appears on his face as he scratches her behind the ear. 

“Hello beautiful.” He whispers, voice rough.

Dean shivers, “How come you never talk to me like that?” He asks, smirking at Cas.

Cas turns his head to look at him. He holds out the aspirin and water and Castiel takes it gratefully. 

“Would you like that?” He asks after he’s washed down the medication.

“I don’t know, maybe.” He says talking the glass from him. He places it on the table.

“Well in that case, thank you beautiful. Thank you for taking care of me and for keeping me in line.” 

Dean flushes, he didn’t know why he thought Castiel calling him pet names would be a good idea. He’s always going to be blushing now.  

“You’re welcome.” He smiles as he leans over to kiss Castiel’s forehead. “Now, go to sleep, you better be sleeping when I come check on you.” He says. 

“Yes sir.” Cas licks his lips, winking at him.

Dean ignores the fluttering he feels in his stomach at that.  _ Goddammit Cas, why the hell you gotta be so sexy? _

“Soot, you’re in charge of your daddy now. You’ll tell me if he’s being bad right?” He asks her.

She meows.

“Good girl.” 

“Traitor.” Cas whispers at her, “I guess you like your other daddy more, huh?” 

Soot butts his chin with her nose before licking at his scruff.

“Yeah, yeah. Suck up.” 

Dean laughs. He ignores the mushy feeling in his chest at Cas calling him Soot’s daddy too, but he guesses she is  _ theirs. _

*

When Dean comes back to check on Castiel a couple hours later he is totally konked out with Soot sleeping on his chest. He snickers and takes a picture.

**IG: Police Department**

*Image of Castiel sleeping with Soot on his chest*

**Caption:**

Just can’t keep up with the Police Department. @CaptainNovakFD ;)

**Comments:**

**QueenBradbury** : Why is this the cutest thing ever?

**SamWinEMT:** Leave him alone, he’s sick @OfficerWinchesterPD

**CaptainNovakFD:** Yeah Dean, leave me alone. @OfficerWinchesterPD

**OfficerWinchesterPD:** Hey who said it was me who posted this?

**MissChan** : This is the best post ever. I love how they show us that they’re human too.

**CandyManMD** : Lmao @OfficerWinchesterPD, nice one dude. Also you’re the only one who posts pictures of Cas everywhere.

**OfficerWinchesterPD** : What?! That is not true.

**QueenBradbury** : It’s so true.

*

**Group Chat:**

**20 Screenshots from Charlie**

**Dean:** What the fuck Charles?!

**Charlie** : WHat? You’re the one who posts Cas everywhere.

**Cas** : LOLOL

**15 Screenshots from Charlie**

**Cas** : Charlie you’re the worst!

**Dean** : I’m not the only one, huh Cas?

**Cas** : Oh yeah…

**23 Screenshots from Dean**

**Jo** : Omg Charlie I didn’t know you posted me so much.

**Charlie** : OMG, Dean you are no longer my handmaiden.

**Dean** : ahahaha. Suck it Bradbury

**Gabe** : I’m so embarrassed for you all.

**35 Screenshots from Sam**

**Gabe** : I’m not ashamed of those.

**Jess** : Gabe it’s literally just you and candy in Every. Single. Picture.

**Gabe** : Still not ashamed.

**Cas** : Omg Gabe.

**Dean** : Jesus Gabriel.

**Gabe** : Lay off. Candy is my loove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and the updates miight be a little slower because ugh back to university


	27. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to help Dean with Soot's cat tree. They end up getting carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D ;D ;D
> 
> Edit:  
> So i was looking through my notes for this fic for an idea for the next one and noticed this chapter sort of matches a prompt ELIZABETH gave me which was - I love your stories, and I have an idea for a chapter: they're both being really dirty with each other and allllmost "do it", but someone walks in and they get all embarrassed. Keep writing <3
> 
> So there you are XD

“Goddammit Cas, you’re so annoying.” Dean shoves Castiel away with a hand over his face. 

“Oh c’mon, beautiful, I’m helping.” Cas says leaning over his shoulder, big smirk on his face.

“You are not… and stop calling me that.” Dean says as he elbows Cas in the chest. He picks up a piece and attaches it to the rest of Soot’s little tree so she had something to play on in Castiel’s office in the fire station.

“What? Beautiful? I thought you liked me calling you that.” Cas pouts as he moves to the side to give Dean more room.

“Cas! Go away!” 

Cas chuckles lowly.

“You sure you want me to go away? I won’t ever come back then.” 

Dean shoots his eyes over to glare at Castiel, “Can you tell me why you always say stupid shit all the time?” He doesn’t  _ ever  _ want to think about Cas not coming back to him. 

Castiel holds his hands up in a surrendering motion, “Okay, sorry. My bad.” 

“Gimme that piece by your foot.” He says. 

Cas kicks it over to him and it ends up getting stuck in his shoe so that when it does get released it flies through the air and hits Dean in the face. 

“Oh shit, baby, I’m so sorry.” Castiel kneels down beside Dean, grabbing his wrist to move his hand away from his face.

“Cas, what the fuck, man?” Dean groans.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry. It was an accident, I swear.” He gently pries Dean’s hand away from his face. “Lemme see.” Dean’s forehead is turning red but other than that it looks okay. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” Cas asks.

Dean moans, “No, it hurts.” 

“I’m sorry.” Cas leans in a presses a tender kiss on his forehead. He starts to pull back but Dean grabs hold of his shirt in a fist yanking him back. Castiel tumbles forward, hands on either side of Dean’s body. 

“Nuh-uh. You aren’t getting off that easy.” Dean whispers.

“What do you want?” Cas asks.

“Make it up to me.” He slides a leg on either side of Castiel. 

“How?” Cas mumbles looking down at Dean’s lips, only inches separating them. 

“I’ll let you figure that out…” Dean runs his thumb lightly over Castiel’s lips. 

“Oh…” Cas leans in, his lips barely brush against Dean’s before Dean is turning his head. 

Cas pulls back to look at him, “No?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Then?” 

Dean leans in until his lips are right against Cas’ ear, “Gimme a shoulder rub.” 

Cas pulls back, “You’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope.” He replies, popping the ‘p’. 

“Dean, seriously?” 

“I mean you did just hit me in the head.”

“Alright, fine. Turn around. Unless… you’d prefer to do this in a more private place, after work…” 

“Nice try, Cas. Rub me! Now!” He points to his shoulders as he turns around. 

“You are aware how that sounded, right?” Cas asks leaning in so that the scruff on his chin is brushing against his neck. One hand on Dean’s waist. 

Dean ignores the burning in his cheeks and points to his shoulders. He’s so glad Cas can’t see his face right now. 

Cas gently places his hands on Dean’s shoulders and squeezes. He rubs over his shoulders and brings his hands closer together using his thumbs to dig into the sore areas. Dean moans as his head falls back. 

Cas’ eyes darken as he wets his dry lips, moving himself closer behind Dean. 

“God Dean, you’re so tense.” Cas says, digging his thumb in harder.

“Loosen me up then, baby.” Dean groans, leaning back against Cas’ chest. 

Cas growls lowly, “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, all I asked for was a shoulder rub.” Dean says, pressing back and feeling Castiel’s dick poke at his lower back.  _ Oh. _ He smirks evilly. “You okay back there?” 

“Fine…” Castiel’s voice is strained and Dean smiles to himself. God, it feels good to make someone lose their control. Especially Castiel who has the strongest self-control, except when it comes to him apparently.

Castiel’s hands slowly start sliding down his back and wrap around his waist. He squeezes softly and Dean gasps when Cas’ fingers tickle his sides. He squirms away. 

“Hey, I asked for a shoulder rub not a lower back rub.” He moves away.

“Dean…” There’s a whine in his voice as Dean turns around to look at him. Dean’s gaze drops down to look at Castiel’s crotch where he can visibly see Cas straining against his zipper. 

Dean licks his lips, “Shoulder rubs turn you on that much?” He questions.

Cas flushes, “No, giving you shoulder rubs turns me on.” 

“Oh…” Dean crawls over to him and puts a knee on either side of his thighs and sits down. Castiel closes his legs a bit for Dean’s convenience. His hands go up to Dean’s hips pulling him closer. 

“What are you doing?” He asks looking up at Dean. 

“Giving you what you want.” Dean says tugging Castiel’s head back by his hair. Cas growls.

“And what do you want?” He asks.

“You.” He leans into Castiel forcing him back. He brushes his lips against Cas’. He keeps pushing forward until Castiel is laying down and Dean is leaning over him. He presses his lips harder against Cas’. Castiel moans into his mouth as he trails his hands over Dean’s ass and towards to his thighs. He rests his hands there as Dean bites at his lips. 

“Dean…” Cas moans as Dean grinds down on him. 

“AHEM!” 

Dean jerks away from Castiel, sitting up straight and in turn putting more pressure on Cas’ dick. Cas groans again and Dean smacks him in the chest.

“Cas!” He yells horrified.

Castiel flushes, “I’m sorry. You just feel so… mmpff…” The rest of his sentence is cut off by Dean’s hand over his mouth. 

Dean looks at the door and sees Meg standing there. 

“You boys are aware that this the Captain’s office right? In the Fire Station? You know, where you work,  _ sir.  _ Where anyone can walk in to have a meeting with you?” Meg asks. 

“Sorry Meg, we just got…” Cas starts.

“Carried away? Yes I see that.” Meg replies. 

“It won’t happen again.” Dean says still horrified. He climbs off Cas leaving him visible to Meg’s eye, who raises an eyebrow. 

“Well at least you’re keeping him excited.” She replies.

“That he is…”

“CAS!” Dean smacks him again.

“Ow!” 

“God, you’re the worst.” 

Meg laughs as she walks away.

“You’re not allowed to touch me at work anymore.” 

“Need I remind you, you’re the one who asked me for a  _ shoulder  _ rub and then you’re the one who climbed on top of me.” 

“Fuck off. You can deal with  _ that,”  _ He points to Cas’ junk, “and this cat tree, by yourself.” He says as he walks out of the room.

“Wait! Dean!” Cas yells.

Dean is long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screeches* I'm over uni already. Kill me now. I have an assignment due at butt o'clock in the morning tomorrow and i haven't even started.


	28. Ducklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas rescue lil ducklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises from grave* I live!... For now.

“What’s happening?” Dean points to where a car is stopped a couple feet in front of them in the end lane with its hazard lights on. Dean and Cas were just coming back from lunch since it was their day off. Cas switches lanes and parks behind the car, turning on the hazard lights of his Camaro. They get out and come to the front of the other car. 

“What’s going on here?” Dean asks. 

“We think there are a couple ducklings that have fallen through the grate into there.”

Castiel notices a mama duck wandering around the grate, quacking in despair. Cas nods.

“We can’t reach in through the grate though.” 

“I’ve got some straps in my trunk. I’ll grab them.” Cas says. 

“It’s too heavy to lift with straps.” The man replies. 

Dean smiles, he’s seen Cas do this plenty of times. “It’s okay, he’s got it.” He replies.

The man raises an eyebrow but shrugs nonetheless. Dean knows Castiel doesn’t look like the regular beefy muscle heads with their chicken legs but he is surprisingly strong and man is he glad for that.

Cas comes back with the straps and loops it through one section of the grate. He wraps the straps around his hands and bends his knees. He grunts slightly as he straightens up, pulling the grate up. 

Dean bites his lip as he watches Castiel work,  _ fuck that’s hot.  _ Dean helps him to move it to the sidewalk.

“Is this okay for us to do? Is it legal?” The man asks as he watches Castiel lifting the grate, working his beefy thighs. He licks his lips, eyes darkening. 

“I’m a police officer and he’s Captain of the Fire Department. It’s fine.” 

“Oh…” The man’s eyes seem to darken even further if that was even possible. 

_ Well someone has a firefighter kink, that or a Cas kink.  _ Dean thinks to himself.  _ Same dude, but paws off. _

Castiel lays down on his stomach and peers in and sure enough he hears and sees little ducklings flapping around in the shallow water. He reaches down but can’t reach. He scoots further till he’s in waist deep and only his legs are on the road above.

“Careful Cas.” He hears Dean call out to him, he feels Dean grab onto his shirt tightly just in case.

He grabs one of the several little ducks, cute little fuckers they were. He makes a cute little noise as Cas picks him up. He straightens up out of the drain and drops the little guy onto the sidewalk before going back in. 

Dean lets go of his shirt to pick up the little duck and carries him over to the grass so he can’t jump back in. The mama duck waddles over to her baby and sits down beside him as she watches Cas and Dean work, cautiously. 

Cas brings out another and then another and another. By the time he’s done there are eleven ducklings surrounded around their mama. Cas looks in one last time to make sure there aren’t any others hidden further in but it’s empty and quiet. 

He pulls himself out, “That was it.”  He says as he lifts the grate again, covering the drain. He looks at Dean and notices another guy making a video of the whole thing. He doesn’t think much of it.

Dean grabs Castiel’s duffle from his car, emptying out the contents into another bag, and scoops the little ducklings in along with their mother. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.” He whispers to them. 

They squeak in reply. Dean smiles softly at them and Castiel’s heart swells.  _ God how is this man real?  _

“There is a nearby lake here.” The man who spoke to them in the beginning says. 

They walk the short distance to the lake and deposit them carefully into the water. The ducks quack at them before swimming away. 

Dean straightens out and looks at Castiel, he gives him a small smile which Cas returns. 

“Thanks for sticking around.” Dean says to the couple of people who were still with them.

“Thanks for stopping on your day off.” Another one responds.

“Hey, things like these don’t take days off.” Cas chuckles.

Dean nods his agreement. 

*

The next day at work Dean’s phone starts blowing up with tags. He frowns,  _ what the heck? _ He unlocks his phone and opens up his instagram.  _ Wow, what?!  _ Someone had posted the video of them rescuing the little ducklings and it was blowing it up!

**Comments:**

**Lovehunter** : Isn’t that Officer Winchester and Captain Novak?

**Angelsbasket** : Yesss @officerwinchesterpd @captainnovakfd

**Mellow** : These are the kinds of first responders we need

**Germproof** : Nice job dudes!

**QueenBradbury** : Aww look at the little duckies.

**Fangirlbecky** : Ship them even more now. Dudes who save ducklings together… ;)

*

**Group Text:**

*Charlie shared a link*

**Charlie** : You guys look! Dean and Cas are internet famous now.

**Jess** : Awww that’s so cute.

**Sam** : Wow damn, way to go. 1 million views. 

**Gabe** : That’s just instagram, look at youtube. They have 5 million already.

**Cas** : How?!

**Dean** : Omg, i’m kind of embarrassed.

**Meg** : Way to go boys.

**Kevin** : Wow you guys rock.

**Jo** : Wow I can’t believe it. This is insaneeeee.

**Jo** : I’m so proud of you guys.

**Benny** : Well I’ll be damned. 5 Mil and counting. 

**Benny** : You two should make your own youtube channel, you’ll be famous in no time considering all the pranks you play on one another and the department igs you keep taking over. 

**Dean** : Lol no, Benny.

*

Dean looks up from his phone to see Cas walking into the department. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” He stops talking when he notices Castiel’s Fire Chief following in behind him. Man, he hasn’t seen Jody in ages. She recently got back from a long overdue vacation.

He stands up, “Ma’am.” 

“Hey Dean, how are you?” Jody asks.

“I’m okay, Jody. How are you?”

“I’m good. Why don’t you two boys come into the Sheriff’s office.”

Cas and Dean give wary looks at each other before following Jody. 

Jody knocks briefly before stepping into Donna’s office.

“Hey, c’mon in. We’ve got something to talk about.” Donna says.

Dean and Cas step into her office.

“Is this about Cas and I seeing each other?” Dean asks warily.

“What? You two are together?” Jody asks, surprised.

“Uh, oh, uhm yes.” Cas rubs the back of his head as he glances at Dean. 

“Oh well, congratulations, but no this isn’t about that.” Donna says.

“Then?” Dean shifts uncomfortably.  _ Please be good, please be good, please be good. _

“We just wanted to say we are very proud of you both for bringing our departments and our town so much pride. You two did very well and you took care of something even during your time off. You stopped to see if everything was okay and we appreciate that. Some officers don’t bother, saying that the on duty officers will take care of it and firefighters say that the police will take care of it.”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

“Donna, you know Cas and I don’t operate like that.” 

“Yes, I am and I’m very proud of you boys for it.” 

“Thank you, Sheriff. Thanks Chief.” Cas says.

Jody nods, “No, thank  _ you.  _ Now… what’s this about you two being together?” She raises an eyebrow and Castiel flushes. 

“Oh… uhh… it sort of just happened.” Dean stammers.

“Sort of just happened, huh? We’ve been waiting for you two boys to get your heads out of your prank filled asses for quite a while.” Jody says. 

“You what?” Dean does a double take.

“Ahem!” Donna clears her throat and wordlessly holds out her hand.

Jody sighs as she reaches into her back pocket to pull out her wallet. She grabs a fifty dollar bill and places it in Donna’s hand.

“What was that?” Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

“What was what?” Donna asks as she slips the money into her pocket.

“Did you two bet on us?!” Dean asks.

“No?” Donna ducks her head.

“Oh my god, you guys are all awful.” Cas says as starts to head out of the office.

“TELL MEG AND KEVIN THEY OWE ME MONEY.” Jody yells after him. 

“Tell em yourself.” He grumbles. 

Dean rolls his eyes and starts to follow after Cas.

“Dean!” Jody stops him.

“Yeah?”

“Dinner. Tomorrow night. 8PM. Bring Cas, Claire and Jack. The girls miss them.” 

“The girls literally see Jack and Claire at school everyday.” 

“That’s what I said but apparently seeing them at school and seeing them out of school are two different things. Also they can’t “hang out” after school because they live too far away from each other.” Jody says. 

Dean nods, “That’s fair. I’ll ask Jimmy tonight.” 

Jody nods. 

Dean leaves and Jody turns to Donna, “I’ll see you at home, babe.” She gives her a quick kiss and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls over dead again*

**Author's Note:**

> If you have future chapter ideas for these boys lemme know in the comments below or on my [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/), i've been making a list :3


End file.
